<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Time, He Will Not Be Alone by Mewtong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665531">This Time, He Will Not Be Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewtong/pseuds/Mewtong'>Mewtong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Groundhog Day, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewtong/pseuds/Mewtong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Subaru could bring people along with him in his loops? With such power comes ripples that will make events play out very differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsuki Subaru/Rem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His arm felt like lead. The burning in his abdomen intensified as he reached out a hand covered in blood toward the silver haired woman lying prone on the floor.</p>
<p>"I... will definitely... save you..."</p>
<p>Before he could reach her, his flame was snuffed out.</p>
<p>Gasping for air, Natsuki Subaru came to his senses.</p>
<p>"Oy, kid, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."</p>
<p>The appa trader in front of him looked concerned. Whether that was because Subaru was scaring off possible customers or for his own wellbeing was unclear.</p>
<p>Subaru looked down at his hand, shaking but entirely clear of blood. He was sure that was real. It felt too real to be a dream. Even now, the pain of having his guts ripped open was etched into his psyche like a festering wound as his skin remained unmarked.</p>
<p>Subaru shook his head, gathering up some misplaced confidence. "Sorry for worrying you old-timer. I think I'm good to go now. Just realized I forgot to do something important, so I'll head that way now."</p>
<p>With that, Subaru left the confused trader behind, heading down the street toward a familiar alleyway.</p>
<p>Subaru looked fervently from side to side. It seemed that the trio wasn't where he expected them to be. If he were smart, he would wait for them to arrive and then ambush them. But...</p>
<p>Subaru glanced at the alley again. He was short on time, and wanted to be in just the right position to apprehend the blonde haired thief. No choice in the matter then.</p>
<p>He walked down the alley with his guard up, glancing in all directions. Reaching the end of the alley, Subaru turned back around.</p>
<p>"Well then, what do we have here boys?" A voice from above asked. Jumping down from a ledge just above Subaru's periphery, a lanky boy with blue hair brandished a knife.</p>
<p>"Looks like we got us a mark!" a short kid with a bowl cut emerged from a bush off to the side.</p>
<p>"Who's dumb enough to come into our alley?" a third voice chimed in, as a large man with wraps around his head walked into the alley from the street.</p>
<p>Subaru felt sweat drip down his neck. He thought he had been careful; it seemed the hoodlums were more dangerous than he gave them credit for.</p>
<p>He eyed the knife. "Now boys, I know you don't want anyone to get hurt now. You should put that knife down, and we can talk things out, the civilized way." Subaru said, gesturing toward the thug holding the weapon.</p>
<p>"Ha, I don't think so idiot." The short one pointed at Subaru. "We have you at our mercy, now give us everything you got on you and we might just let you leave with your life!"</p>
<p>Subaru eyed them with distaste. He didn't want this to get dragged out, especially with a blade in play.</p>
<p>"You want my stuff? Go get it!" He shouted, and threw his bag high up into the air, past the thugs.</p>
<p>They all took their eyes off of the tracksuit wearing teen as they followed the arc of the bag.</p>
<p>Subaru jumped forward and kicked the short hoodlum in the face, an easy feat considering the 2 foot height difference between them. Then, he pushed the large one off balance, and began wrestling with the lanky one for control of the knife.</p>
<p>"Give me…. This… before you hurt yourself or me!" Subaru yelled, before wrenching the knife from the thug's hand. He jumped back, knife in hand and considered his next move.</p>
<p>He tested the weight of the knife in his hand. It was fairly light, and he gave it a couple test swings. He didn't want to be forced to use it, but it was a powerful tool in evening out the battleground.</p>
<p>Subaru looked at the hoodlums grouping back up after the surprise attack. "Now will you leave me alone? As you can see the tide has turned, I'm not someone you can just mug easily."</p>
<p>He gestured toward the alley's exit onto the main road. "Knowing that, I'll let you get out of here before I call the guards to come arrest you."</p>
<p>"Ghk…" the lanky one made a strangled noise before whipping something out from behind his back and lunging forward. "Don't you mock us you bastard!"</p>
<p>Subaru tried to dash backwards but the sudden attack caught him off guard and he tripped, falling, hitting his back against the hard stone of the alleyway and crying out in pain.</p>
<p>His assailant swung at the empty air where Subaru had been a moment prior, but due to the distinct lack of him he was forced to continue the momentum of the swing, throwing him off balance and downward.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Pain.</strong>
</p>
<p>Subaru felt a dull throbbing emanating from his chest. Hazily, he tore his eyes away from the sky to see the cause of this agony.</p>
<p>There, embedded deep in his chest was a knife, similar in appearance to the one Subaru stole. Blood dripped and pooled around the hilt, staining the tracksuit he wore and mesmerizing him.</p>
<p>He coughed up some blood, which furthered the painful throbbing in his chest.</p>
<p>He heard a moan. Subaru slowly tilted his head to the right and saw the lanky boy who attacked him on the ground next to him.</p>
<p>A knife was buried in his gut. The knife Subaru had been holding.</p>
<p>He tried to muster up some sort of sympathy or regret, but could feel nothing.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, what the hell man!"</p>
<p>The remaining two hoodlums were looking down at the two of them with wide, unbelieving eyes.</p>
<p>"This wasn't how this was supposed to go…" The short one pleaded with the air, tears in the corners of his eyes. "If you had just given us what we wanted this could have been avoided, and then…"</p>
<p>He looked to Subaru's right and became quiet, turning away.</p>
<p>His breaths grew more labored, and he could feel himself fading. Dimly, Subaru noted the moaning beside him grew quiet and less frequent, until he could barely hear it.</p>
<p>Unbidden to him, his right arm flopped over, as if he had lost all strength. It sounded like it came into contact with something, but he didn't want to think about what that might be.</p>
<p>Subaru could no longer feel the throbbing in his chest. The blood which had been coming out around the knife had slowed significantly. Maybe his situation was improving. But if that was the case, why is it the only thing he could feel is... cold.</p>
<p>And Subaru's consciousness drifted away along with his body.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Suddenly, he felt warmth. Consciousness returned to a body with a still beating heart, and one Natsuki Subaru breathed again.</p>
<p>The appa trader was staring at him. He appeared to be saying something, but Subaru could not comprehend the words. He stared straight through the trader, unblinking.</p>
<p>Subaru looked down at his shaking hands. He couldn't understand why he was killed. Why he had been reborn. What the purpose of all of it even was. His Isekai fantasy was very different from what he had imagined.</p>
<p>Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.</p>
<p>Taken by surprise, Subaru's head snapped up, and he was finally able to hear the trader who was still gripping him firmly.</p>
<p>"Hey kid, do I need to find a healer for you? You're scaring off all my customers staring off into nowhere right in front of my shop, and it's creeping me the hell out!"</p>
<p>Subaru noted how serious the trader was about his stall. It was his livelihood after all. He shook his head from side to side and slapped his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Whew, sorry about that old man, I've had a hell of a day." Subaru said, rousing himself from his stupor.</p>
<p>"You must have, you seemed to be lost somewhere far away…" the trader grumbled, removing his hands from Subaru's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Well now that you seem back to normal, either buy something or get the hell away from my shop, so real customers can buy something." He said gruffly, looking away.</p>
<p>Subaru smiled, and quickly bowed.</p>
<p>"Thank you for worrying about my wellbeing, even though I am a stranger to you." He said.</p>
<p>Subaru knew that under the gruff exterior, the man was sincerely concerned for him, despite only having just met him from his point of view.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, just get on out of here. And maybe talk to some friends about what's on your mind, seems like you could use some help." The appa trader said, dismissively waving him away.</p>
<p>Subaru felt a rush of gratitude to the man. He needed someone to set him straight and snap him out of his destructive thoughts, and it seemed like Appa guy was just what the doctor ordered.</p>
<p>Subaru looked down the street toward the alleyway where he died, and started walking. Now that he knew there were two knives in play, he would have to approach this differently.</p>
<p>"Hmm…"</p>
<p>Ideally, he would have liked to go and find something resembling guards in this situation. There should be peacekeepers in a city like this, he knew from his time watching anime and playing video games.</p>
<p>But he was short on time, and spacing out in front of the trader earlier wasn't helping matters. Hopefully he could wing it well enough with the new information he had.</p>
<p>Resolved, Subaru approached the alley and walked down it. Inside, he was surprised to see the three hoodlums out in the open, arguing about something.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you man, I had the worst nightmare ever! And it felt so real..."</p>
<p>Subaru's ears perked up. This hadn't happened last time.</p>
<p>"So what if you had a bad dream that you died? Do I need to give you warm milk and a bedtime story to calm your nerves? Or can we get back to what we do best?" the large man with wraps said mockingly.</p>
<p>Subaru froze. Did he hear that right?</p>
<p>He stopped walking, and the trio noticed him.</p>
<p>"Shit, now we missed our chance to ambush someone! See what your bad dreams did?" the short one shouted at the lanky boy, who recoiled physically upon seeing Subaru.</p>
<p>"Guys…" he said with horror. "That guy was the one that killed me in my dream. He used my own knife and everything. I would never forget his face!"</p>
<p>Subaru's mind raced. They haven't met in this loop before, but that was the person that killed him last time. Subaru couldn't forget his face even if he tried to; the first person he had ever killed, inadvertently or otherwise.</p>
<p>Somehow, they both had retained their memories of what happened last time after dying. Subaru cursed his bad luck, as all attempts to catch them by surprise were out the window now.</p>
<p>"Hey asshole, we're talking to you here!"</p>
<p>Subaru was shoved, stumbling and almost falling down as he focused on the three in front of him.</p>
<p>"What the hell did you do to our friend here? Answer quickly and we may stop at beating the crap out of you." They advanced on him menacingly.</p>
<p>The lanky hoodlum had fallen to his knees and was clutching his head. " I don't understand… You died, I died, I've never seen you before and yet we killed each other…"</p>
<p>He looked directly at Subaru, eyes piercing through him as he connected the dots.</p>
<p>"It's almost like we went back in time by –"</p>
<p>In an instant, time froze. Subaru could not move, nor breathe. There was a thick miasma all around, masking everything but his immediate surroundings.</p>
<p>He could see the two hoodlums, their advance frozen by the miasma, suspended in time.</p>
<p>The one that killed him however, was still moving. He appeared to be in a similar state to Subaru. Aware, but unable to escape the overwhelming pressure of this alien presence.</p>
<p>Then, Subaru experience terror like he never had before. Something was caressing his heart, with a gentleness that did nothing to soothe the fear and dread coursing through him at that moment. Thoughts of his death flashed before him, as he silently pleaded and begged the entity to take anything it wanted, except for him.</p>
<p>The thoughts wouldn't stop, and it was all he could do to remain sane through the panic. Then without warning, the hand receded, and he could have sworn he heard someone whisper something to him.</p>
<p>Immediately, the lanky boy's eyes widened in abject horror. He began convulsing and thrashing, as if to escape an unseen assailant.</p>
<p>There was a sickening crunch, and the boy's eyes went white. He fell over, lifeless.</p>
<p>The miasma receded, and Subaru gasped for air, looking at the boy who moments ago was in his same position.</p>
<p>There could be no mistaking it. Subaru had been spared, and the boy had not.</p>
<p>The other two turned around when they heard their friend collapsing.</p>
<p>"Hey man, are you okay? What the hell, he's just a normal guy, he ain't scary at all!" They approached the lanky boy, and turned him over.</p>
<p>"The shit is this…" The large man's eyes turned dark, and he looked from his friend to Subaru. "He's dead. What did you do?"</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything…" Subaru said quietly, refusing to look the man in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Like hell you didn't do anything! My friend is terrified of you, says you killed him in a dream, then suddenly he drops dead?"</p>
<p>They both stand up and the man draws out brass knuckles, affixing them to his fists.</p>
<p>"I don't care what kind of magic power you have, I'm going to give everything I have to make sure he is avenged!" the man lunged for Subaru, who just barely avoided a fist swung at his face.</p>
<p>"Magic? I don't have anything useful like that!" Subaru pleaded. "Even if I did I would never use it to kill someone, you have to believe me!"</p>
<p>"Bullshit. You're going to die for what you did, right here and now." The man looked up for a moment, then back to Subaru. "Let him have it."</p>
<p>Briefly, Subaru realized he lost sight of the short one, just in time to feel immense pain erupt from his head. It felt like his skull had been cracked open, and he dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>"Good work man, he never saw it coming with you distracting him."</p>
<p>He could barely make out what they were saying. His vision was going in and out, and he saw two pairs of feet near him.</p>
<p>"Now, let's take out the trash." Boots said, and with a mighty kick, Subaru knew no more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subaru was tired. He was in front of the appa trader again, now well acquainted with his mannerisms. He apologized to the man for wasting his time as he did not have any money, and his feet instinctively went to the alley again.</p>
<p>Subaru did not want to die again, and he had no plans to. But he needed to know what the limits of his power were, and if others were affected or not. The very future could one day depend on this knowledge.</p>
<p>Going into the alley, he noticed it was empty. As he walked in further, a voice stopped him.</p>
<p>"Well then, what do we have here boys?" a familiar voice drawled.</p>
<p>The trio jumped down at the entrance of the alley like they did two loops ago. The lanky boy brandished a knife, just as he did back then.</p>
<p>Subaru eyed it warily, having remembered it being inside him not too long ago. He put down the groceries he was carrying and pointed at them.</p>
<p>"I have a question for you." He said, gesturing to the one with the knife. "Do you know who I am at all?"</p>
<p>The hoodlum looked confused. "No? Why, are you someone special or something? Should I know you?"</p>
<p>Subaru was confused. By all accounts, there was no memory of the last loop for anyone but him. So the question became, what had changed from one death to another?</p>
<p>Then, Subaru remembered. His arm had come down to rest on top of the dying boy next to him in the loop before he remembered. Was it really so simple a thing? And why did it work that way?</p>
<p>The lanky boy was still talking. "I don't care who you are! Give us everything you've got, and maybe we won't kill you!"</p>
<p>Subaru did not want to try fighting them again. It hadn't worked out well the few times he did try, with terrible results. As such, Subaru resolved himself, and drew in a deep breath. "Guards, come help quick, I'm being mugged and they are threatening my life!"</p>
<p>The trio freaked out, looking this way and that, but didn't see anyone.</p>
<p>"Whew… you really gave us a fright kid." The large man said. "Good thing there were no guards around here. Now stop putting up a fuss before we decide to really rough you up."</p>
<p>"I may not be a guard, but I believe for this sort of situation, my own power should be sufficient." A confident voice said from the open end of the alley.</p>
<p>A man with flaming red hair and an ornate sword on his hip walked in, relieving Subaru of the stress his body and mind had accumulated.</p>
<p>He was saved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We all need a little help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, the favorites and the follows! I assure you I am reading the reviews, and I really enjoy the praise you've given my story so far.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This chapter is very close to canon, but sets up for the story to start diverging significantly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you for sticking with me, I can't wait to explore some of the ideas I have for Subaru's power!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The man, who revealed himself to be named Reinhard van Astrea, approached Subaru after the trio scampered off.</p><p>"Were you injured in any way before I arrived sir?" Reinhard inquired, raising his eyebrow with concern.</p><p>Subaru smiled broadly. "No, they didn't have the opportunity thanks to your timely intervention!"</p><p>He gestured toward Reinhard. "You really are something though. It seems your reputation proceeds you, they were so scared they almost tripped over themselves trying to leave."</p><p>Reinhard shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense, I'm sure it's just because we evened the odds a bit, and they didn't want to fight two individuals. Without your strength here, I don't think the situation would have been resolved quite as well as it did."</p><p>Subaru could only stare at him in wonder. Reinhard almost sounded like he believed what he was saying, but there was no way he was really that weak.</p><p>"Well regardless, you really saved me just now, I appreciate it, really." Subaru said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling embarrassed.</p><p>Subaru looked thoughtful for a moment, then gestured toward his chest with his thumb. "Also, my name is Natsuki Subaru. If I can ever repay your kindness in the future just let me know and I'll do what I can!"</p><p>Reinhard smiled easily. "I will keep that in mind for the future, but know I do not help others for favors, but merely because it is the right thing to do."</p><p>Subaru was getting a bad omen from this talk. Reinhard was too perfect; following this logic, he must be something like the final boss to defeat much later on. That being said, Subaru couldn't help but feel at ease around Reinhard. He was just the kind of guy you could rely on, and not feel like you were burdening him with your troubles.</p><p>"Is there anything else I can do for you then, Subaru?" Reinhard asked, looking expectantly.</p><p>"Oh, sorry about that Reinhard, I was getting lost in my thoughts for a second there. No, I have somewhere I desperately need to be so I'm afraid I must be going now." Subaru said, turning to leave the alley.</p><p>He looked back. "I hope we get to meet up again later, maybe when things are a little less hectic. I feel like you and me could become really good friends!"</p><p>Reinhard looked shocked, before composing himself. "I would be honored to get to know you better in the future Subaru. There is something about you that suggests we are fated to meet again."</p><p>He waved Subaru off. "Until then, take care of yourself, and try not to get cornered in alleyways if you can help it."</p><p>Inwardly, Subaru snorted. The danger won't come from 3 NPC's in an alleyway this time... No, he has his sights set on a much higher level opponent.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind, see you later Reinhard!" Subaru said, taking off at a run for the slums.</p><hr/><p>Subaru stopped to ask a random citizen if they knew the general direction of where the giant Rom lived. He was given a weird look but pointed in the correct direction, and the buildings were starting to look familiar from his memories of the first loop.</p><p>Soon, Subaru saw the loot house come into view. "The place where I… " He looked down at his trembling hands, then looked up with resolve.</p><p>"That's not going to happen this time, I'll make sure of it."</p><p>He walked forward with purpose, and banged on the door multiple times.</p><p>Subaru was greeted by a rough, older sounding voice from inside. "Who is it? What do you want?" The voice was already slurring his words despite it being the middle of the day, installing Subaru with the opposite of confidence.</p><p>"Hey, I need you to let me in, it's really important!" Subaru said, throwing caution to the wind and hoped he put enough urgency into his tone to convince the man.</p><p>There was a pause, then Subaru could hear locks being disengaged and the door slid open. Standing in the opening was a man that towered far above him, holding a drink in his hand and staring down at Subaru in confusion.</p><p>"What's this emergency now that's got you all in a tizzy and disrupting me from my drinking?" Rom asked, before taking another draught from the container in his hand.</p><p>They were now sitting at the counter inside the loot house, sitting opposite one another.</p><p>Subaru needed to figure out how to convince Rom that Elsa is a threat, and to sell him the insignia instead. After some consideration, he decided to appeal to Rom's protective nature of Felt, hoping that would override his other concerns.</p><p>"Felt is in danger, and you are as well. The item she was contracted to steal puts you both into contact with an incredibly dangerous individual."</p><p>Subaru paused to gauge how Rom would take this information.</p><p>Rom looked to be deep in thought for a moment. "Being in this line of business means we're always dealing with dangerous people." He gestured toward his giant club he kept beside him. "That's what I'm here for. Someone has to be the muscle to keep things above board and to keep Felt safe."</p><p>He looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know so much about our recent dealings anyway? Who are you?"</p><p>Subaru cringed. "I am an acquaintance of the person Felt stole the insignia from, and I'm looking to get it back for her at any means. My name is Natsuki Subaru, and I just want to do what I can to make her happy, because of how she helped me."</p><p>"Oh it's like that is it? Because that's all well and good, but we already have a promise to sell the insignia to our buyer. You are welcome to outbid her, though I don't know if you would have anything close to what she is offering." He said, eyeing Subaru critically.</p><p>"You don't understand!" Subaru said, desperation evident in his tone. "She will double-cross you, and is way more powerful then all of us combined if we get to the negotiation stage. If you would just sell it to me before she gets here, you can just say you got a better offer and sold it off."</p><p>Subaru pulled out his phone from the pocket he kept it in, and flipped it open. Taking a picture, he showed Rom the result.</p><p>"This is a device that captures moments in time for all eternity. Can I trade this for the insignia as soon as Felt arrives?" Subaru pleaded.</p><p>Rom took the device carefully in his large hands, and considered it. "This Metia would be worth quite the amount, if we were to sell it…" He said, with a considering gaze.</p><p>"Still, we should wait, and let the original buyer offer more if they truly want it. There aren't many people who would be able to put me in the grave, and that little lady we saw before didn't look like one of them."</p><p>With that, Rom went back to his drinking, leaving Subaru to wait for Felt, and then… Elsa to arrive.</p><p>He felt dread began to pool in his stomach as he began to run through scenarios of how to counter her, and coming up short. He was broken out of his thoughts by a knocking on the front door.</p><p>"Oi, open up old man!" A young female voice was heard.</p><hr/><p>Felt listened attentively as Subaru presented his case. "Has he got you convinced of this 'danger' old man? It sounds like he's just trying to swindle us out of some cash!"</p><p>Rom shook his head. "I will say, I don't understand his urgency at all, but the Metia he offers is worth no small amount. I could see it selling for no less than twenty holy gold coins."</p><p>"Twenty…" Felt looked awed. Then, turning to Subaru, she pointed at him. "Why do you want this thing so badly anyway? What do you plan to do with it?"</p><p>"Does that matter to you? Do you know what your original employer plans to do with the insignia?" Subaru countered.</p><p>Felt looked bashful. "No… But she's also not trying to make me sell it to some new player out of nowhere!" She said, frustrated and pulling at her hair.</p><p>"I just don't know what to do!" Felt said with a huff.</p><p>The choice was taken away from her when there was yet another knock on the door.</p><p>Subaru felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. It had to be Elsa. He was too late.</p><p>Felt ran to the door. "We'll just settle this right now with a negotiation! Whoever offers the most will get the insignia, and I will earn a hefty payout!" She said, flinging open the door.</p><p>Standing in the doorway was the silver-haired half-elf that Subaru assisted in the first loop, looking annoyed.</p><p>"So you were here after all…" she murmured, before stepping inside. "I would like for you to kindly return the insignia you stole from me, now please?" The woman said, extending her hand toward Felt.</p><p>Felt jumped back, and drew a dagger from behind her back. "I stole that from you fair and square, now get lost lady!"</p><p>Rom put himself between Felt and the half-elf. "I'm not sure who you are, but we did not invite here and you have no business here." He directed a glare toward the woman. "Please leave."</p><p>The woman looked offended, scrunching up her face in frustration. "My Name is Emilia, and that is my property! You have no right to take it from me, and I will not leave until I have it back!"</p><p>Rom looked uneasily back at Felt, who pointedly looked away. Heaving a sigh, he responded.</p><p>"This is becoming far more trouble than it's worth. Felt, we should just sell it to this man for the Metia and still get something out of this situation before it all goes belly-up.</p><p>Subaru was pleased. Things might go his way after all! However... Emilia wasn't the name he remembered her saying. Was she lying to him before?</p><p>He shook his head. He couldn't overthink things right now. One thing at a time.</p><p>"Thank you for seeing reason Rom. Here, take the cell pho- the Metia, and I'll have that insignia back now."</p><p>But before the trade could be completed, Emilia stepped in front of Subaru, staring him down.</p><p>"And just what do you plan to do with my insignia? Why did you contract that she steal it in the first place? Are you trying to undermine my position in the Royal Selection?"</p><p>Subaru waved his hands in front of him in denial. "No, wait you've got it all wrong! I'm offering to buy it instead of who originally wanted it stolen, to give it back to you!"</p><p>Emilia's stance did not relax. "This is all seeming far too convenient. Who are you, who wants to help me get back my insignia? No, far more likely you are lying to me, and this is yet another attempt to lower my guard."</p><p>A small grey floating cat chose that moment to materialize out of Emilia's hair.</p><p>"Actually daughter, he's not lying. I can't fathom why, but this boy wants to help you."</p><p>Emilia's face morphed into visible confusion, and she unconsciously took a step back. "But Puck, why would he do that… he must know about me, what I am?"</p><p>She addressed Subaru again. "Why are you helping me? Surely you must know I am a half-elf who very closely resembles Satella, the evil witch. I can't think of a single reason you would try to aid me."</p><p>Subaru began to sweat. He hadn't actually thought of a good explanation as to why he wanted so badly to get her insignia back to her. They hadn't even met yet this loop, so any explanation he could give would be full of holes at best. Best to wing it with as much honesty as he could throw in there.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Well, I happened to be in the market earlier, and saw the interaction between you and Felt. I saw you take off after her, and saw the insignia in her hand. I felt bad that I wasn't able to do anything then, so I resolved to track her down and get it back for you." Subaru smiled at Emilia.</p><p>"Thanks for coming her though, I just now realized I would have had no idea how to find you!" He said sheepishly.</p><p>"As simple as that?" Emilia asked, uncomprehendingly.</p><p>The floating cat, Puck looked at Subaru shrewdly. "Well at any rate Lia, he doesn't have any ill intentions toward you. He genuinely wants to help. I guess he's just that kind of guy."</p><p>"Have we just become furniture at this point!" Felt exploded from behind Rom. "I don't appreciate being ignored, though I'm also a little confused. I thought you both knew each other?" she said, pointing to both Subaru and Emilia.</p><p>"What do you mean…?" Emilia said, but was interrupted by yet another knock on the door.</p><p>"This is becoming a busy night isn't it." Rom said, moving to go toward the door but not taking his eyes off of Emilia and Puck.</p><p>"Wait… don't open that!" Subaru said, throwing out his hand right as Rom slid open the door.</p><p>"Well well, we have a full house here tonight don't we?" Elsa Granhiert said, sauntering into the room and taking stock of its occupants.</p><hr/><p>"And may I ask why the individual you stole the insignia from is here as well? I must say, this is most unprofessional and not at all what I expected." Elsa said with a calculated look.</p><p>She reached behind her back, and seemed to grip something.</p><p>"Watch out, she's going to attack!" Subaru yelled, and jumped towards Emilia, pushing her out of the way. He felt a sharp pain in his midsection, and saw he succeeded in getting Emilia out of danger.</p><p>"Run… please don't you die here too…" Subaru said, his vision wavering as he held his hands to his stomach and blood pooled out.</p><p>Emilia looked on in horror at the dying teenager. "Why did you save me!?" She said with tears in her eyes. "Who are you, I don't understand!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Elsa pivoted to her next target, Felt. In an instant she was beside her, and aiming to bisect her. Rom met the blade with his club, the force making the old loot house creak.</p><p>"I'll die before I let you touch one inch on Felt's head!" Rom roared, and lifted the club again to bring it down on Elsa's head.</p><p>Before he could do so, Elsa was already behind him. Rom's eyes were locked forward, uncomprehending.</p><p>"So all I needed to do was kill you first? Thank you, I think I'll take your generous offer Giant. And…" she said, licking her lips. "I'll get to see those beautiful guts of yours. I haven't seen Giant guts before, I'm curious, do they look the same as a human's?"</p><p>Rom's intestines exploded out from his body, and he toppled forward, his club falling out of his hand and landing next to him.</p><p>"Oh now, you just had to go and ruin your insides by falling where I can't see them?" Elsa pouted. "How rude of you Mr. Giant."</p><p>"<strong>I'll kill you!"</strong> Felt leapt forward with her dagger, moving as fast as the wind toward Rom's murderer, vengeance in her eyes as she aimed the weapon at Elsa's neck.</p><p>Elsa met the blade with her own, then knocked it away. In that same moment, she pulled out a second blade and cut down Felt without preamble.</p><p>Subaru could do nothing but look on as the scene played out, very similarly to the first time he died. Was he really able to change nothing? What good was returning by death if he didn't have the strength to make a difference? Would he die for no reason again?</p><p>Subaru was starting to fade. The pain in his stomach was becoming more and more intense, and his body was threatening to black out on him, which would surely be a death sentence.</p><p>He thought back to the interactions the hoodlums in the alley. Somehow, he had been able to bring someone back with him for a loop. Maybe that wasn't a one time thing, and he could activate that power now, before it was too late.</p><p>With this resolve, Subaru painfully dragged himself across the floor, toward the direction of Rom and Felt.</p><p>In the background, he was barely aware of the sounds of fighting, the sounds of ice hitting wood, a blade being blocked. There was nothing that he could do for Emilia now, except this. So onward he struggled.</p><p>Felt's body had been thrown a not so insignificant distance from Elsa's attack, and as a result she was much farther away from Subaru than Rom.</p><p>As Subaru approached, he saw a slight shuddering from Rom's body that he did not notice before. It was faint, but Subaru knew he was still alive. For the moment, that is.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a scream, and the sounds of fighting ceased.</p><p>"Well, that was a little more annoying than I expected it to be. Still, loose ends had to be tied up, and it was ever so enjoyable."</p><p>Subaru heard footsteps approaching him, and redoubled his attempt to get to Rom. He was mere feet from him, close enough to touch.</p><p>He reached forward, and was rewarded by a kick to his back, knocking him directly into Rom's shuddering form.</p><p>Stars exploded behind Subaru's eyes, and the pain became almost unbearable.</p><p>"I didn't realize you were still alive!" Elsa's face came into view, clouded by a hazy film over his eyes.</p><p>"Will you show me your guts before you pass on? Don't be scared now, everything will be all right…"</p><p>Elsa's words were getting slowly distant, as Subaru was having difficulty concentrating on them. With one last effort, he reached out and touched Rom's hand before oblivion hit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Power of a Giant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A desperate scream emanated from Subaru as he dropped his bag and clutched his head.</p>
<p>"Hey boy! What the hell, jeez…"</p>
<p>Subaru felt some firm hands help him to his feet, and guided him by the shoulders off to the side, away from the crowds present on the street.</p>
<p>"Is there some way I can help you out? Is someone after you?" The appa merchant looked apprehensive, as though he was also unsure about offering assistance to this near stranger that had a meltdown outside his stall.</p>
<p>Subaru took a minute to gather his thoughts. He didn't appear to be dying... he had returned again. He needed to calm down. He wiped away some tears onto his shirt and took some deep breaths.</p>
<p>Dying wasn't something to get used to. Subaru was experiencing that firsthand now. The pain wasn't getting any easier to manage.</p>
<p>Subaru smiled bitterly, then looked at the merchant with a forced smile. "Thank you for your concern, and I'm so sorry for worrying you. I thought a situation was beyond repair and despaired, but!" He paused for dramatic effect and pointed at the sky, "It turns out I was mistaken!"</p>
<p>The appa trader looked very skeptical, but allowed Subaru to move past him as he was no longer making a scene.</p>
<p>Subaru walked slowly at first in the direction of the slums, then quickly picked up speed walking briskly now. If Subaru was right about how his power worked, then this time Rom should remember what happened last loop. He hoped, at least.</p>
<p>He formed his hand into a fist, looking down at it. And maybe... that will make the difference. This time.</p>
<p>And so, Subaru raced in the direction of the loot house.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was a knock on the door, followed by another, following by more incessant rapping and yelling.</p>
<p>"Open up Rom!" Subaru pleaded to the closed door. "I know you have questions, hell I do too. But we can talk it through together and come up with some kind of plan of attack for Elsa!"</p>
<p>Silence was all that greeted Subaru's attempts to reach the inhabitant of the loot house.</p>
<p>"No good huh?" He sighed, and sat on the ground outside. It would make sense that Rom wouldn't be here waiting for him, not after meeting an end as grisly as that was. But without knowing where Rom was, Subaru was out of luck.</p>
<p>He spotted a nearby denizen of the slums. Walking over to him, he raised a hang in greeting.</p>
<p>"Hey there! Have you any idea what could convince Rom to come out and talk to me? He and I had a disagreement you see and he's giving me the cold shoulder."</p>
<p>The citizen looked at him oddly. "Well I'm sorry you and the giant had a falling out, but I wouldn't say he's ignoring you. I saw him rush out of here not 15 minutes ago, cursing and flinging his drink about everywhere. He seemed like he was in a terrible hurry, whatever it was must have been quite important."</p>
<p>"Oh…" At this Subaru paused. He hadn't even considered Rom might leave. But how was he supposed to find him now?</p>
<p>"Well that makes me feel a little foolish now, talking to a door for the past 5 minutes!" Subaru clapped his hands together and smiled. "All the same, thank you for letting me know."</p>
<p>The man smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "You got it, live strong brother." He then went on his way down the street.</p>
<p>As he watched the man leave, Subaru contemplated his next move. He couldn't stray too far from the loot house as that's where Rom goes for certain. And randomly searching throughout the surrounding area was also out, it would take astronomical good fortune to stumble across him, and Subaru was beginning to understand his luck just wasn't good.</p>
<p>He resolved himself to wait in front of the loot house for Rom to return. "I sure hope he comes back soon, because otherwise things will play out just like they did last time…"</p>
<p>At that thought, he felt a chill, and thought back to Elsa and her maniacal violent tendencies.</p>
<p>
  <em>The searing pain in his abdomen as Elsa stands over, licking her lips and smiling, her wide eyes shining –</em>
</p>
<p>Subaru shuddered, grasping his tracksuit in the middle. The phantom pain was ripping through him without warning, and was gone just as quickly.</p>
<p>He picked himself up. "…Let's hope it doesn't come to that."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subaru amused himself by idly throwing pebbles found in the street. As he was about to throw his 53rd rock, a loud shout echoed through the slums.</p>
<p>"You!"</p>
<p>Subaru looked up to see Rom racing toward him, looking like a man possessed. He backed up instinctively. "Hey wait a second, now I've been meaning to talk with –"</p>
<p>He cut himself off when the giant stopped inches from his face, peering down at him like an oddity to be examined. "I've been looking for you; I knew you had to be close by but I didn't think you had the guts to come to my own house!"</p>
<p>Rom waved his hands around to emphasize his point, nearly hitting a tree branch in the process.</p>
<p>"Okay okay!" Subaru said exasperatedly. "Let me in to your beautiful home and I'll bring you up to speed on what's going on. If we talk out here, things will get complicated fast." Subaru gave him a side eye. "For both of us."</p>
<p>The words came out more threatening than Subaru intended and he began to panic, but Rom seemed to understand the intent. He unlocked the door and let them both in with little fanfare.</p>
<p>"So." The giant said as they seated themselves at the counter, a drink in his hand. "Are you going to be up front with me about what it is Felt and I have stumbled into here?"</p>
<p>"I will tell you, but it's a lot to take in, and I won't be able to explain everything." Subaru said, narrowing his eyes. Especially the things he didn't know himself. That monster that killed that guy earlier... Was that really just earlier today? Officially, this had been the longest day of his life.</p>
<p>"I have a power. When I die, I am taken back in time to a specific place and time. This has happened to me a few times now, without fail."</p>
<p>Subaru held his breath and studied Rom. He seemed shocked, but time wasn't stopping, and there was no creepy specter trying to explode him. That was reassuring at least.</p>
<p>He went on. "I thought that was the extent of it, but I got myself into more than a few life or death situations, and it turns out that I can bring people back with me if I can reach them while I'm dying. I don't know the specifics of when I can take a person back though, I was desperate and needed some help so I did everything I could to reach you before…" Subaru went silent.</p>
<p>Rom looked contemplative. "Well, I can't say I enjoyed experiencing myself dying. In fact, I would say it was the single worst experience I've had. That being said, I don't hold it against you kid."</p>
<p>He took a drink from his flask. "That woman is on a whole other level. We were wrong to get involved with someone like her. And if you hadn't brought me back, I wouldn't be prepared to do what I am going to do now."</p>
<p>Subaru paused before looking at Rom. "Wait, what are you planning to do? Do you have a plan to beat her?"</p>
<p>"Beat her? Ha! That's a good one kid." The giant said good naturedly. "No, I plan to take Felt and run as far away from here as possible. We have no chance against someone like that, and I plan to not experience my own death again for as many years as I can help it."</p>
<p>"Well if that's the case, there's one more possibility that I want to tell you about regarding my power, before it's too late." Subaru said. "The one instance where I brought someone back with me, they tried to tell their friends that they went back. But something killed him before he could. Something outside of the realm of my comprehension."</p>
<p>Rom looked shocked. "To think that there would be so many complications…" He murmured, stroking his chin. "I guess we can be thankful that we can discuss it just the two of us with no issue at least. It'll make things more difficult to be sure but I think I can make this work."</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door before Subaru could continue the conversation.</p>
<p>Rom got up and moved to open the door.</p>
<p>"No wait don't answer that, what if it's Elsa!" Subaru jumped up and made to stop Rom.</p>
<p>"We set a time for the buyer to come over, and she did show up at that time… before. So I'm going to confidently say this is who I've been waiting for." The giant said, and opened the door.</p>
<p>Standing there was Felt.</p>
<p>"Why did you call me back here so soon old man!" Felt yelled as she walked inside the loot house. And who is this bozo?" She said, pointing a finger at Subaru.</p>
<p>"Oi, who are you calling a bozo little girl? You're so ungrateful!"</p>
<p>Rom raised his hands in placation. "Now now Felt. We've run into a dangerous situation by agreeing to this most recent job, one that I don't think we'll be able to easily resolve on our own."</p>
<p>He gestured at Subaru. "This man is willing to help us out by buying our loot for more than we were going to get from the original buyer, and immediately too."</p>
<p>Felt gave Subaru an appraising eye. "He doesn't look like much, how do we know he isn't just lying about having the money? And for that matter, what about our code of honor as thieves? We can't just go around breaking promises and deals with people, how can we hold our head up high?"</p>
<p>Rom shook his head. "I don't want to go into the specifics Felt, but the original buyer broke the trust we had in them first. To make a long story short, they turned violent and attacked me. Because this boy was here we were able to get away. Now we have the means to make an escape, and I plan on taking you and disappearing for a while, to get the heat off of us."</p>
<p>Subaru was impressed. Rom told felt the truth without giving her all the information, most notably that they had actually both died in that attack. He had to re-evaluate how smart he thought Rom was.</p>
<p>He put a hand on Subaru's shoulder. "Subaru here has graciously offered to act as bait for us while we slip away. You better thank him! His life will be on the line."</p>
<p>For his part, Subaru was a little put out. They hadn't discussed anything resembling acting as bait, but in a roundabout way it was true. He would still be looking for Emilia, and likely would run into Elsa along the way. Besides, he already owed Rom for helping him at all, so he didn't mention anything unnecessary.</p>
<p>"Hmph. I don't like it, but I trust you Rom. I'll go along with your plan for now, so here." Felt reached into her pocket for something and held it out to Rom.</p>
<p>Subaru got a glimpse of something shining red briefly before his view was obstructed.</p>
<p>Rom took the object from her outstretched hand and smiled. "Thank you Felt. Please, go and gather the necessary clothes and supplies for an extended journey if you could, for both of us while I finish our business with Subaru here."</p>
<p>"What would you do without me old man?" Felt sighed. "All right, I'll go make sure we're all good to go. And I'll even bring things I know you would forget!"</p>
<p>With that, Felt bounded off into the other room, and rustling and banging could be heard.</p>
<p>Rom watched the doorway she left through fondly. "I've been watching over her since she was very small you know. She's like a daughter to me."</p>
<p>He turned to Subaru. "That's why I'm doing my best to not think about the insanity you have brought into my life, and instead I'm putting all my energy into making sure Felt is safe. As much as I want to avoid my own death, her safety is my top priority."</p>
<p>Rom held out his hand.</p>
<p>Subaru quickly reached into his pocket and deposited his phone into said hand as per the arrangement. He felt the loss of his phone deeply, as it was one of the few items he still retained from his world, but getting the insignia back was important.</p>
<p>Rom extended his other hand to Subaru, the one with the insignia. Subaru noticed it wasn't glowing red anymore, but otherwise could determine it to be the legitimate article.</p>
<p>Subaru took the insignia from his hand, completing the trade. He had done it, and no one even died this time! He gave a little fist-pump to the air, then remembered Rom was right in front of him, staring at him.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you can be in such high spirits. Truly, I pray for your well-being now that you've painted such an enormous target on your back, but I do appreciate you taking that burden off of us."</p>
<p>"You make it sound like I'm certain to die! Stop setting off so many death flags damn it!" Subaru said despairingly. "I'm going to survive, and help Emilia, and from then on I have no idea!" He declared with resolve.</p>
<p>"…I don't even know what to say to that Subaru." Rom turned his attention to the other room as he heard sounds cease inside it. "Are you all finished Felt?"</p>
<p>The small blonde girl appeared in the doorway dragging one regular sized backpack and one enormous rucksack. She flashed a toothy grin. "You know it old man! I think we'll be set for a while with everything that I've packed!"</p>
<p>Rom sighed, and hefted the giant bag onto his back. "It feels like you put most of the house in here kid! I better not be carrying around a bunch of rocks as a prank."</p>
<p>"I would never do that!... Well, not during an important situation like this anyway. You deserved it last time though!" Felt said, sticking out her tongue. She turned to Subaru. "I don't know why Rom has all this trust placed in you, but thanks for helping us. Even if it is probably only for your own self gain."</p>
<p>Subaru grimaced. "You don't have to make your gratitude so double-edged, but I think I understand all the same. You're welcome Felt, and I hope to see you again in the future." He fired off a salute. "Live strong!"</p>
<p>Felt smiled openly. "Live Strong!" she shouted, and ran out the front door.</p>
<p>"This is goodbye for now." Rom said somberly. "I'll keep your secret, not that I have any choice in the matter if I want to save my own skin. I do appreciate that you gave me the opportunity to keep her safe, it's a chance I aim to make the most of."</p>
<p>"We'll see each other again old man, you can be sure of it." Subaru said while giving him a thumbs up. "I've got a plan to stop Elsa, rescue Emilia, return the insignia to her and be the hero! Just believe in me!"</p>
<p>Rom turned to leave. "You are one crazy kid. But I just can't help but think you're going to do it. Even without your power, there's just something about you that makes me want to believe you can do everything you claim and more."</p>
<p>"Live Strong Subaru."</p>
<p>And with that, Rom was gone now too.</p>
<p>Objective: Keep Rom and Felt alive.</p>
<p>Status: Success.</p>
<p>Also Objective: Get insignia for Emilia.</p>
<p>Status: Double Success!</p>
<p>Was he finally encountering a streak of good luck?</p>
<p>"Well, it's not over yet though." Subaru said quietly.</p>
<p>New Objectives: Find Emilia. Somehow convince her he wasn't a crazy person or spy, and that he wanted to help her... Despite never having met her before in this loop. Or knowing anything about her besides her name and that she's super cute. Huh, this might actually be the most difficult part after all?!</p>
<p>Oh, and other Objective: Somehow defeat Elsa, through self or other means.</p>
<p>"Looks like I have my work cut out for me yet. Wait for me Emilia, I'm going to succeed this time for sure!"</p>
<p>Subaru exited the loot house full of determination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The world turned upside down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This can’t be happening!” Subaru ran his hands through his frazzled hair.</p>
<p><em>I can’t find her anywhere! And time is running short… </em>He looked at the sky, noting the low position of the sun as it hung overhead. <em>It’s already been a couple hours, and I’ve already been everywhere around town. Is it possible we keep missing each other?</em></p>
<p><em> Wait a minute… </em>Subaru slowed to a stop. <em>All this time I’ve been running around town looking for her, and the first loop she totally found us! I’ve been wasting my time, I’m such a fool!</em></p>
<p>He turned around and made for the slums again, rushing at a frenzied pace. Subaru then collided with something he could only think of as a *mountain* and was knocked down.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, did someone get the license plate of the bus that I crashed into?” Subaru said, clutching at his face.</p>
<p>A gloved hand reached out for him. He took it, and was gently brought up to his feet. “My apologies, I must have lost track of my surroundings and accidentally stood in your way. I meant no harm, let me make it up to you.”</p>
<p>A familiar red haired do-gooder looked kindly at Subaru with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Reinhard!” Subaru yelled and pointed at him incredulously.</p>
<p>Reinhard stared quizzically back. “I see my reputation precedes me, but I’m sorry to say you don’t look familiar.  Have we met?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no, we didn’t meet in this loop I completely forgot. I was just so surprised to see him here, but come to think of it I have no idea where he went after he saved me earlier in the day, so it’s plausible he would be around still.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ha, yeah I’ve heard from around town of a guy with red hair and an awesome looking sword going around helping people when they’re in trouble, and figured that would be you. And here you are apologizing for me running into you, you’re too good to be real!” Subaru said accusingly.</p>
<p>“Well I suppose that makes sense, I do tend to get myself caught up in assisting others wherever possible. Speaking of which, you seemed to be in a great hurry Mr. - ?”</p>
<p>“Oh where are my manners?” Subaru held his hand out. “My name is Natsuki Subaru, and I’m trying to help a girl I like!”</p>
<p>Reinhard shook Subaru’s hand firmly. “Well Subaru, I cannot think of a finer goal than assisting a maiden with a problem. Would you like some company on your quest?”</p>
<p>“I’d feel bad about you having to help me out twice so soon together but… “ Subaru half muttered. “I could really use someone like you on my side, you seem really strong!”</p>
<p>Reinhard laughed softly. “My power has been helpful from time to time. You can explain the situation on the way.” And he gestured Subaru to lead the way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I see… Reinhard said, the loot house coming into view. “And you have this insignia with you then? Could I please see it by chance?”</p>
<p>
  <em>On the one hand, I worked really hard to get this. On the other, I want to foster trust between us, and I know he’s a great guy.</em>
</p>
<p>Subaru pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over to Reinhard.</p>
<p>“Hmm… it is as I thought. A dragon stone candidate…” Reinhard said while looking thoughtful. He passed the object back to Subaru. “Can you tell me some more about this girl, what does she aim to do, what are her aspirations?”</p>
<p>Subaru looked surprised. “Why the sudden interest? What does the insignia mean, it isn’t just a pretty piece of jewelry?”</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me you don’t know the significance of what you have there?” Reinhard said while pointing to the insignia. “Then for what purpose have you decided to help this person? I must know, please.” He said pleadingly.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Subaru rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I wish I could tell you there’s some grand reason, but honestly she helped me out once and I really wanted to return the favor. If it helps though, she seems pure and honest and very kind, and those are things anyone could get behind!” He said, pumping his fist into the air.</p>
<p>“I see. This young woman has ensnared your heart quite quickly. I would like to speak to her as well now, so I very much appreciate you allowing me to accompany you.” Reinhard said smiling again.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is with this guy, acting like I’m doing him a favor instead of me relying on him and his strength?</em>
</p>
<p>“...If that’s how you choose to look at things I’m not going to stop you, but you really shouldn’t let people take advantage of your kindness.” Subaru said seriously. “Maybe save that kind of selflessness for your friends.”</p>
<p>“Oho, you’ve put me into a bit of a situation then Subaru. I suppose then that you would consider us friends, if I’m going to be helping you out as you requested?” Reinhard said glancing shrewdly at Subaru.</p>
<p>Subaru winced. “Look at you, trapping me with my own words. You know what, we get along really well, I’d love to be friends with you Reinhard. You’re an all around great guy.”</p>
<p>“There’s something about you Subaru that makes me want to be friends as well. From what you’ve told me, you’re going to end up being a big player in the events to come, even if you don’t realize it yet yourself. We’ll be good friends moving forward, I can just feel it.” Reinhard said, stopping in the middle of the street.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by events to - ?”</p>
<p>“Hey you!” A woman’s voice interrupted their moment. “You stay right over there, I’ve been looking for you, and there’s no escaping this time!”</p>
<p>Confused, Subaru turned around just in time to see Emilia glaring at the two of them.</p>
<p>“And is this the young lady you mentioned wanting to help Subaru?” Reinhard said, gesturing toward her. Before he could receive an answer, he knelt down in front of Emilia. “It’s wonderful to meet you, my name is Reinhard Van Astrea. And who might you be?”</p>
<p>Emilia looked suspiciously at the man. “My name is Emilia. Who is your partner, and what do you want with my insignia?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh crap I didn’t expect this meeting to go like this at all! How does she even know I’m involved in getting her insignia!?</em>
</p>
<p>Panicked, Subaru shook his arms back and forth in front of him. “My name is Natsuki Subaru, and I’m not trying to take your insignia I swear! I was getting it back for you honest, here.” He said, pulling it out from his pocket and holding it out in front of him.</p>
<p>After a moment’s hesitation, Emilia retrieved it. Immediately it began to glow red.</p>
<p>Subaru looked perplexed. “Why is the insignia glowing like that?”</p>
<p>Reinhard rose. “The glowing of the dragon stone is the confirmation that the individual holding it is a candidate for the throne of Lugnica. She is to take place in the Royal Selection along with 4 other people found worthy by the dragon stone.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Well now this just screams main plot of an Isekai! I had no idea I was involved in something so important.</em>
</p>
<p>“I guess it was a good thing I got that back for you wasn’t it Emilia?” Subaru said smiling widely.</p>
<p>Emilia looked distrustful and backed away a little. “What are your intentions? What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>“I only wanted to help you out, you helped me once though you might not remember, and I wanted to return the favor.” Subaru said quickly.</p>
<p>Emilia looked puzzled. “I don’t remember helping you, so if I did do something it would have had to been not at all proportionate to what you had to go through to get this back from the thieves…”</p>
<p>She smacked her fist into her palm. “There’s nothing for it then, we’re not even at all, not even a little bit! Ram would have scolded me to no end if I lost this insignia, and who knows what else might have happened as a result. My dream might even not have come true, and I can’t have that.”</p>
<p>“And what would that dream happen to be? What do you hope to accomplish by becoming the Queen of Lugnica?” Reinhard interjected.</p>
<p>“Well…” Emilia looked conflicted. “Let’s just leave it at that I want to help some people very close to me. If I can manage that, I would like to also help as many people as possible with the power that I have.”</p>
<p>She smoothed out her dress. “You two seem different from many of the people that I’ve met in the city. I’m usually given a wide berth because of my resemblance to the Witch, but you both treat me like an ordinary being. You can’t know how much that means to me.” Emilia said, her eyes shining.</p>
<p>Subaru shook his head. “I hate people who discriminate based on what someone looks like. Have you ever heard the expression ‘Don’t judge a book by it’s cover’? That’s what I base my whole life on!” He said, giving Emilia a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“I too don’t believe it is fair to make assumptions about others, especially not for something they had no hand in choosing for themselves.” Reinhard added.</p>
<p>Emilia looked gratefully toward the two of them. “I want to repay you both, for your kindness as well as recovering my insignia and returning it safely to me. Won’t you both come with me to the home I am staying at and be properly rewarded?”</p>
<p>Reinhard looked thoughtful. “I don’t require a reward since I did not help Subaru with the insignia and I don’t believe being kind requires a reward, but I would be delighted to accompany you back to your home, and to learn more about the people you have supporting you. If you don’t mind, that is.”</p>
<p>“Well, isn’t this a touching scene?” a Woman’s voice said mockingly from behind the three.</p>
<p>Elsa was here.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“And here I was trying to find my contacts who I hired to steal your insignia, but they’ve up and vanished! I wonder what could make them abandon their professional standards like that and sell their merchandise to any old boy who wandered in?” Elsa said, walking closer to the group.</p>
<p>“Though, I suppose the why’s of the situation don’t matter much at this point. You, girl.” Elsa said, licking her lips and pointing at Emilia with an outstretched palm. “Won’t you give me the insignia, so I won’t have to be forced to do something you’ll regret, and I’ll enjoy?”</p>
<p>Reinhard quickly stepped in front of Emilia, shielding her from view. “I’m sorry to tell you this because you seem quite happy at the prospect, but neither of those options will be happening tonight.”</p>
<p>Elsa pouted, and pulled out her twin blades. “Just remember, this was your choice to do it this way, I gave you the chance to get away with your bellies intact.”</p>
<p>“A fixation on making our abdomens bleed. The Bowel Hunter, that’s you isn’t it?” Reinhard asked firmly, not taking his eyes off of Elsa.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m pleased you know of me, Reinhard the sword saint, knight above all knights. Yes, I have heard of you too, whispers of your deeds echo throughout the kingdom.” Elsa said, holding herself and gasping. “I can’t wait to see what the guts of such an opponent will look like!”</p>
<p>And then she lurched forward, one of her blades aiming at Reinhard’s midsection. Seconds before making contact with his clothes he disappeared from view, then delivered a debilitating punch downward onto Elsa’s back, causing her body to make a visible imprint on the ground.</p>
<p>The shockwave knocked Emilia and Subaru back and to their feet, and Subaru rushed to scramble back up. “This place is like ground zero, it’s not safe for us at all!” he shouted, and held his hand out to Emilia.</p>
<p>Emilia hesitate for a split second, then reached out to take the offered hand.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t let your guard down kid.” A voice whispered, and Subaru turned to see Elsa’s blade hurdling toward him. Time seemed to slow down.</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s nothing I can do. I’m going to die here, at the hands of this woman yet again, despite how far I’ve come.</em>
</p>
<p>The blade entered his flesh, and Subaru felt a slicing cold. Before Elsa could complete the cut however, Reinhard appeared again and kicked Elsa into a tree with a sickening crack.</p>
<p>“And they call me a monster... I have nothing on you!” Elsa cried, smiling madly with her neck at an odd angle. She put her hands on either side of her head, and jerked it back and forth until seemingly getting it into the right place again.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is she… What am I supposed to do against people like that, or Reinhard? I’m just in the way.</em>
</p>
<p>Subaru felt the warmth of his blood start to spill out from the cut he received. He fell to the side in shock, unable to do anything.</p>
<p>“I think to limit collateral damage it’s best if we finish this quick.” Reinhard said, and picked up a thick branch that fell from the tree Elsa collided with. “I’ll have to pretend like this is a sword, but I think I can make it work.”</p>
<p>He directed his gaze at Emilia. “Take Subaru a good distance away. He is injured and I don’t want to add to the problems he has right now.”</p>
<p>Emilia gathered her resolve, and nodded at Reinhard. “Right!” She went to Subaru and picked him up, and started running away at a quick pace.</p>
<p>“Normally I wouldn’t let such delicious prey escape, but I absolutely can’t miss this opportunity to tango with such a legendary opponent.” Elsa licked her lips seductively. “Now oh knight, don’t hold back on me now, give me all that you have!”</p>
<p>Reinhard just smiled, the air warping around him and an immense pressure building as he grasped the branch with both hands in front of him, reminiscent of a sword.</p>
<p>“I assure you, if I did that there would be nothing left of you.” He said, then swung.</p>
<p>A huge explosion rent the air asunder, easily visible from the sizeable distance Emilia and Subaru were from the fight.</p>
<p><em>What… was that? </em>Subaru was fighting to stay conscious now.</p>
<p>“…tay with m-“ a frantic woman’s voice shouted.</p>
<p>“Emilia… I’m glad… you’re… safe.” He managed to force out, before fading into peaceful oblivion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Things Get Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ugh, my head… where am I?</em>
</p><p>Subaru slowly opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a room of some kind.</p><p>
  <em>Well this is different… Wait, does that mean I didn’t die that last time?</em>
</p><p>He felt at the location he felt the blade enter his body, but could see no evidence of the wound.</p><p>“Either I’m going crazy, or the magic in this world is so good wounds won’t even leave a scar…” Subaru said, rubbing his hand over the area as if mesmerized.</p><p>He sat up, and put on his shoes that were laying nearby. Then, Subaru opened the door of the room and entered the adjacent hallway.</p><p>
  <em>This is one high class establishment… Does Emilia really live here? I know she seemed like a princess out of an Isekai but now I’m thinking she may be the real deal after all… What have I gotten myself into?</em>
</p><p>Subaru had been walking down the hallway for a few minutes before seeing the same painting again on the wall.</p><p>He stared at it, puzzled. “Okay, whoever is playing the prank on me can come out now, you sure got me good!” He yelled into the air and looked around. The hallway was just as quiet as it was before, and Subaru became annoyed.</p><p>“All right then, I’m just going to start opening doors, and eventually I’ll find out where you are hiding!” He said, opening the door immediately to his right on nothing more than intuition.</p><p>Inside was a small girl in a pink and red dress, and her blonde hair done in a drill-like shape on both sides facing down. She stared at him with derision.</p><p>“Hello there little girl, I’m Natsuki Subaru. And who might you be?” Subaru said, leaning down to meet her gaze at eye level.</p><p>Her frown became more pronounced. “Who I am is of no concern to you, and I would be careful who you call a little girl. I’m much older than you, I suppose.” Her fingers tapped an impatient beat on the open book on her lap.</p><p>Subaru straightened back up. <em>I forgot this is a fantasy world, literally anything is possible here so I can’t just assume she’s pretending to act mature.</em></p><p>He put his two hands out in a gesture of surrender. “So sorry about the mix-up then, I’ve never seen someone look young but actually are not, I really do apologize and I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot!”</p><p>Subaru’s eyes narrowed a little. “That being said, you were the one that was playing the prank on me in the hallway, weren’t you? Would you be willing to call it even then based on that?”</p><p>She looked mollified and a little embarrassed. “If you’re willing to not mention that little incident to the others in the mansion then yes, I suppose.”</p><p>“Oh, there are others besides Emilia and yourself?” Subaru asked. “And I don’t believe I caught your name during our conversation?”</p><p>“My name is Betty, I suppose. And yes, there are those sister maids always about and doing something, and that flamboyant magician that owns this place, and of course my cute brother! Oh and some red haired man with a sword that I’ve never seen before.”</p><p><em>So quite a few more people I’ll need to get into the good graces of then, if I want to be able to stay around Emilia. I can do that. Plus, Reinhardt is apparently here if that description is any indication and he loves me! </em>Subaru nodded to himself.</p><p>“Well if that’s all you can leave my library now, I suppose.” Betty said, giving Subaru a dismissive wave.</p><p>“That’s no way to treat a guest, but I did intrude on your private place so I’ll do as you say this time. He walked to the door and opened it, looking back at her. “Can I come visit again sometime?”</p><p>Betty looked shocked, then schooled her expression. “I don’t think you’ll be lucky enough to guess which door leads here again, but if you are then I will tolerate your company again, I suppose.”</p><p>“That sounds like a challenge I’m more than up for! I’ll see you later then Betty, nice meeting you!” Subaru said, smiling and waving as the door closed behind him.</p><p>“…What a strange man.” Betty said, returning to her book.</p><hr/><p>Subaru shut the door behind him, then on a whim opened it back up again. A storage closet lay in front of him, completely at odds with the library he previously was in.</p><p>
  <em>She really wasn’t kidding about the location of the entrance changing… Magic is amazing.</em>
</p><p>He found his way back to his room, but heard voices upon approaching the door. Opening it, he saw two individuals side by side. They looked very similar, and were both dressed in full maid costumes. One had blue hair, one had pink hair.</p><p>“Aha sister, it is as I said. Our guest had left to use the bathroom and returned as predicted.” Said the pink haired girl.</p><p>“But sister it was I who said we should wait for our guest here, as the mansion is large and it would take a while to find him if he went wandering.” Replied the blue haired one.</p><p>
  <em>These maid costumes are so perfect! Whoever made them definitely had the right idea and I need to thank them emphatically.</em>
</p><p>Subaru coughed into a fist. “Hello you two cute maid twins. I’m Natsuki Subaru!” He said, pointing at himself with his thumb.</p><p>The two sisters looked at each other, then shrank back against the wall.</p><p>“Rem Rem, is it possible this man is hitting on us?” Questioned the pink haired one.</p><p>“Ram Ram, I believe he is molesting us with his eyes.” The blue haired one, evidently Rem replied.</p><p>“Woah now there’s no need to use words like molesting!” Subaru said, jumping back and looking around quickly for eyewitnesses.</p><p>At that moment, the door chose to open.</p><p>“Subaru, are you up?” Emilia asked, walking through the now open doorway.</p><p>“Emilia-sama, our guest has tried to deflower us and it was only your timely intervention that prevented it.” Ram said, clutching his arms around herself.</p><p>Emilia looked over at Subaru’s panicked face and sighed. “I’m sure that’s not what happened was it Ram?”</p><p>Ram stopped holding herself. “Well since you walked in we will never know what might have happened. But he certainly has perverted thoughts about us.”</p><p>
  <em>Well this certainly didn’t give them a good impression of me… But how dare them for making me look bad in front of Emilia!</em>
</p><p>“Everyone is misunderstanding the situation! Emilia I swear I meant nothing by it, their maid outfits were just so good I had to comment.” Subaru said, nodding to himself.</p><p>Emilia looked confused, then smiled at Subaru. “You have strange mannerisms Subaru, but I guess that’s just who you are.” She looked off to the side shyly. “I’m just glad you’re okay, you had me reeeeeeealy worried. It was all I could do to keep you stabilized until we got back to the mansion.”</p><p>“Be sure to thank Emilia-sama who worked hard to stop you from dying guest-sama.” Ram said with a serious expression.</p><p>Caught off guard by the maid’s forwardness, Subaru struggled to thank Emilia properly.</p><p>“Honestly Emilia, thank you… without you I would be a goner.” He said, holding her hand in his.</p><p>Emilia’s cheeks turned red and she tried to formulate a response. “I-It was nothing Subaru, if anything I was just repaying the debt I incurred when you got back my insignia for me, you have no idea how important that is!”</p><p>“Ram Ram, I feel like I’m a voyeur right now and I’m not sure how to get it to stop.” Rem said, clutching at her sister once more.</p><p>“Rem Rem, We need to leave before things get any more heated. Quick, out the door.” Ram said, taking her sister by the hand and leaving out the doorway.</p><p>Subaru could feel his own face heating up now, so withdrew his hands from hers. Emilia looked almost disappointed, then bowed slightly.</p><p>“My benefactor, Roswaal L. Mathers would like you to join us for breakfast. He wishes to meet the individuals that assisted me in the capital when he was unable to.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah, Betty did say that Reinhard was still around, didn’t she? Not that I mind, he seems like a crazy powerful guy but I wonder why he decided to wait here.</em>
</p><p>“I would be happy to. Just let me get changed and I’ll be right there.” Subaru said, then looked confused for a second. “Wait a minute… I don’t know where anything is in this mansion do I?” He said, looking at Emilia again.</p><p>Emilia giggled. “You’re so silly Subaru. I’ll wait outside your room until you’re finished changing, then we can go down together.”</p><p>“Thanks Emilia, you’re a lifesaver!” Subaru said smiling.</p><p>“You think too highly of me Subaru, I’m just doing what anyone would do.” She said, then exited the room.</p><p><em>Time to find out what the next chapter in my fantasy story brings. </em>Subaru thought, then started undressing.</p><hr/><p>Emilia and Subaru walked into the dining room together. Subaru noticed the two maids were present, as well as Reinhard and what appeared to be a clown in full makeup.</p><p>“I don’t see Betty here, will she be joining us?” Subaru asked Emilia.</p><p>Emilia looked surprised. “You’ve already met Beatrice? I’ve only seen her once or twice myself the entire time I’ve been at the mansion, and she never eats with us.”</p><p>
  <em>She seemed normal enough when I was talking to her. Is it possible she’s a shut in like I used to be?</em>
</p><p>“Yeah she… and I met just after I awoke, I happened to open the door to her room accidentally and got the opportunity to talk to her.”</p><p>“You’re very lucky, she rarely speaks tooooo anyone, even me!” The man in clown makeup said, smiling and standing up. “And it’s myyyyy mansion after all. How rude.” He said, not looking a bit put out.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, did he say his mansion?</em>
</p><p>“Let me introduce my benefactor, Roswaal L. Mathers. He graciously provides me with whatever I require as per our arrangement.”</p><p>“Iiiindeed, and you don’t know how how fortunate it was that you helped our Emilia out when you did Subaru-kun.” Roswaal said, gesturing toward Subaru. “That insignia is proof that Emilia is one of those worthy to become king, and to take part in the Royal Selection. It is something she cannot lose, no matter what.”</p><p>“For a king’s candidate to lose their insignia so early on, it would look terrible to the people of Lugnica. How could this person be King, that can’t even keep track of their possessions?” Emilia said, looking morose.</p><p>“Hey now, Felt wasn’t playing fair! She has some sort of divine blessing that lets her be incredibly fast, there was nothing you could have done about that. It’s just a case of wrong place, wrong time is all.” Subaru said in an attempt to cheer her up.</p><p>“Subaru is right Emilia-sama, and it isn’t just about preventing disasters as a leader. It’s about mitigating the fallout from these disasters, and how you react to them that shows your true strength as a ruler.” Reinhard chimed in. “On another note, I’m glad to see you up and about Subaru, I truly was worried about you.”</p><p>“Thanks Reinhard, I’m glad you were able to handle Elsa on your own. Did you manage to capture her by the way?” Subaru asked.</p><p>Reinhard looked pained. “I thought I had obliterated her, when the fallout dissipated there was no sign of her, and thus I let my guard down. At that moment, she burst out of some nearby rubble and vanished down a side street before I could give chase. I truly am sorry, but the Bowel Hunter is still out there, licking her wounds.”</p><p>He straightened. “I will say though, it will take her some time to recuperate from those injuries, even for her and her monster-like durability. I don’t think we’ll be seeing her again soon at the very least.”</p><p>
  <em>I shudder to think that she is still out there, and definitely has a grudge against us now. But at least she’s been taken out of commission for a while.</em>
</p><p>“That’s okay Reinhard, I know you did your best, and you certainly didn’t have to help me out at all. So thank you for your assistance, it was very timely.” Subaru said, bowing.</p><p>Reinhard graciously smiled, “Now Subaru, there’s no need to thank me. I was just helping out a friend who needed a hand, and what kind of friend could turn down their request?”</p><p>
  <em>This guy must be the protagonist of this story… Seriously, he’s too perfect, I’m in awe.</em>
</p><p>The two maids came out with the food, and Subaru and Emilia sat where indicated, close to Roswaal.</p><p>After eating, Roswaal spoke. “Soooo Subaru, I know that Emilia feels she has repaid her debt to you by bringing you here and saving your life, buuuuuut I also have a debt to repay.” He fixed his eyes upon Subaru, yellow and blue intensely staring at him.</p><p>“I have worked hard to set Emilia up for success, but it would have been aaaaall for naught had you not worked hard to get the insignia back. And soooo!” He flourished his arms wide. “Ask me for anything, and if it is within my power to grant it I shall!”</p><p>
  <em>Huh… This crazy clown is literally writing a blank check and telling me to come up with something on the spot. I didn’t even want anything out of this, I just wanted to help Emilia!</em>
</p><p>Subaru stroked his chin. “I didn’t consider this as a possibility but… right now I’m broke, and don’t have anywhere to call my own. Could I live here and pay you in labor? I know you have Rem and Ram but surely there’s something around this huge mansion that I could help with.”</p><p>
  <em>Plus I can stay close to Emilia… So honestly the place to live would just be a bonus.</em>
</p><p>Roswaal’s smile grew even wider. “Whaaaaat an interesting request. You could have just asked for money or to stay here rent freeeee, but that didn’t even occur to you did it? Very well, I shall grant your request. Starting today, you will be a butler for me. Ram and Rem shall show you the ways.”</p><p>“Oh I didn’t even think about that… But that’s okay, I don’t want to be a freeloader! I’ll work hard, just you watch!” Subaru said, giving a thumbs up to Emilia who smiled at him and nodded.</p><p>“I know you’ll work hard Subaru, I believe in you!” She said with a fist pump.</p><p>And thus Subaru’s days as a live in worker began.</p><hr/><p>“Ouch! Who knew manual labor required one to be so skilled?” Subaru said, cutting his hand for about the 15<sup>th</sup> time while attempting to peel potatoes.</p><p>“At this rate the potatoes will be more blood than spuds.” Ram remarked, and gave Subaru some cloth to wrap around the newest cut.</p><p>“It’s not my fault I’ve never done this before, but I’m going to get it don’t you worry.” He said, binding up the cut and returning to the task.</p><p>“His determination is admirable, is it not Rem?” Ram said, directing her gaze at her sister who appeared lost in thought.</p><p>She broke out of her trance. “Oh, yes sister I am glad he is attempting to work hard for our master. I can only hope he is up to the task.”</p><p>
  <em>I’m not really that hopeless am I?</em>
</p><p>“Today we need to head down to the village to obtain some spices, our reserves are running a little low. Rem, would you like to take Subaru with you to carry anything heavy and make himself useful?” Ram asked.</p><p>“It would be nice to have another set of hands, though I know if it were my sister doing it she could do a much better job all on her own.” Rem replied.</p><p>“Alas, I have some things here I need to take care of for Roswaal-sama, so I must remain here. But I know I can trust you, right Rem?” Ram with a serious look on her face.</p><p>Rem looked taken aback, then nodded. “Yes, you don’t need to worry about anything.”</p><p>Subaru looked between the two of them. “This is a highly charged conversation for two people to go to the village for spices. Is there something I’m missing?”</p><p>“No Barusu, it is fine. Go with my cute sister and rejoice that you have her all to yourself.” Ram said, and shooed them off.</p><p>On the way out they ran into Reinhard, who was next to a carriage pulled by what appeared to be a dragon.</p><p>“Dragons are real in this world!?” Subaru asked in an excited tone.</p><p>Reinhard looked amused. “Yes, there are many different types of dragons with different uses. This one is a ground dragon, and will pull this carriage for me to arrive back in the Capital in no time at all.”</p><p>“So I guess this is goodbye then?” Subaru asked. He would miss Reinhard, both as a powerhouse that could help keep them out of trouble as well as a friend he could talk with.</p><p>“Unfortunately yes. I need to report back to my superior and let them know that I’m okay. I’ve never taken a vacation you see, so I imagine there are quite a few worried people back in the capital who do not know where I am.” Reinhard smiled. “But it was worth it. These are good people Subaru, and I know that you’ll take care of them with all your strength.”</p><p>At this, Rem bowed. “Thank you honored guest-sama. Please come visit us again sometime, you will always be welcome by the order of our master Roswaal-sama.</p><p>“And don’t you worry Reinhard, I will definitely protect them. Though as I say that, in this world the difference I can make feels like not much at all…” Subaru said dejectedly.</p><p>Reinhard put a hand on Subaru’s shoulder. “Not everyone’s strength can be measured in how hard one can hit an opponent or how fast you can run to your ally’s aid. You have a strength of will unlike any I have seen before, and it will prove to be your cornerstone in time. Have faith in yourself, Subaru.”</p><p>With that, Reinhard departed in the carriage, and promised to check back in on them when he could get away from his duties.</p><p>As Rem and Subaru walked down the path to the village, the silence was palpable. Subaru was carrying a few containers that they would use to carry the ingredients, and Rem walked slightly ahead of him.</p><p>
  <em>This doesn’t feel like a pleasant silence at all. It almost feels like Rem has something against me.</em>
</p><p>“So, Rem… why does it feel like you do all the work around the mansion? Whenever there is work to be done it seems like you do the lion’s share of it. Why do you enable your sister’s laziness?” Subaru asked, curious.</p><p>Rem twitched and stopped walking. She then continued, but at a slower pace. “My sister would have been even more amazing at everything than I could ever be. She is a genius, and it’s all I can do to fill the spots she allows me to in our work.”</p><p>“Did something happen to her in the past that hurt her maybe? I don’t want to make it seem like Ram couldn’t be amazing, but all I’ve seen is you do almost all the work all the time so I’m just trying to understand here.” Subaru said.</p><p>At this Rem stopped and turned around with an unreadable expression on her face. “I don’t know what your angle is here, but I do not want to discuss this with you. You will kindly stop talking to me about my sister if you know what’s good for you.”</p><p>And then there was silence for the last 15 minutes of the trip.</p><hr/><p>Subaru and Rem arrived in Arlam village and Rem immediately began the process of securing the goods the mansion needed for the next week or so.</p><p>While she was gathering the goods, Subaru wandered on his own around the village.</p><p>He met the elders, the village leader as well as a band of children that immediately took to him.</p><p>“Subaru, play with us some more!” one of the children yelled.</p><p>“Subaru Subaru, can we do more exercises?” a small red haired girl with a bow in her hair asked.</p><p>He looked down at her and laughed. “I know you enjoy the radio calisthenics Petra, but you also need to know when to rest your body so that it can heal.” He mussed her hair affectionately. “Don’t you worry though, I’ll be back to play with you all again real soon, you can count on it!”</p><p>Petra huffed and pulled back, smoothing out her hair again. Then she smiled. “I can’t wait Subaru, you’re the best!”</p><p>A villager came up to Subaru. “Seems like they’ve taken a real liking to you. You have a real way with kids huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, kids have always liked me, I just have a magnetic personality you know?” Subaru said pridefully.</p><p>“Subaru come here, we want to show you something!” One of the children pulled on his arm, and brought him to a corner of the village.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye Rem saw Subaru being led away by the children. Picking up the spices and a few other things she gathered, she made her way toward them.</p><p>The children led Subaru toward a purple haired girl with her back to them. She turned around, and Subaru saw a small dog in her arms.</p><p>“Oh I see, is this cutie what you wanted to show me guys? He’s adorable!” Subaru said, going to pet the dog on the head.</p><p>“Subaru, I have obtained everything we need. It is time to head back to the mansion now.” Rem said, appearing from around the corner.</p><p>Subaru paused in his approach of the small dog. Turning toward Rem, he pouted. “Are you sure we have to go back right now? I was just about to say hi to this cute thing right here.” He said, pointing to the dog.</p><p>Rem considered the small creature for a moment. “It is rather cute. And very small, which is certainly part of the appeal of him.” She looked at the purple haired girl. “Does he have a name?” Rem said, putting down the items.</p><p>The girl mumbled something.</p><p>“What was that now? We couldn’t quite hear you.” Subaru said kindly toward the girl.</p><p>“Wol. His name is Wol.” She said shyly.</p><p>“Well that’s a cute name. A cute name for a cute dog, who’s a good boy?” Rem said, reaching out and petting the small dog on the head.</p><p><em>She’s actually kind of sweet like this. I just wish I knew what I did to get on her bad side. </em>Subaru thought.</p><p>
  <strong>*Crunch*</strong>
</p><p>Subaru’s head snapped toward the sound, and saw that Rem’s hand had been bitten by the small dog.</p><p>Rem looked pained, but didn’t want to scare the children. “It’s okay, I must have just annoyed him a little too much by petting his head.” She said, extracting her hand from the dog’s jaws.</p><p>Her eyes flashed however, when they came in contact with Subaru’s. “We will be late if we don’t hurry back to the mansion now, Subaru.” She said, her uninjured hand cupping the injured one.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Rem, I had no idea that dog was going to – “ Subaru tried to apologize.</p><p>“It’s fine. Pick up the spices and let’s go.” Rem said, not sparing another glance toward him and started walking down the path.</p><p>Subaru rushed to pick up the items Rem left on the ground, not complaining at all about how heavy everything was.</p><p>
  <em>I feel terrible about that… I had no idea that dog was going to attack like what, who could have possibly known?</em>
</p><p>It was a tense walk home, in which Subaru attempted to engage Rem in conversation, but all her replies were terse and quick.</p><p>They arrived back home, and after putting away the supplies there was an unspoken agreement to part ways for the day.</p><p>It was getting late in the day now, and Subaru made his way to the front garden where Emilia sat, conversing with the minor spirits. He sat down next to her, waiting for her to be finished.</p><p>After a few minutes, Emilia opened her eyes and smiled. “Hello Subaru, thank you for waiting, that was suuuuuuper kind of you to let the spirits finish their talk with me.”</p><p>“No trouble at all, they were here first after all. I just wanted to have some Emilia time all to myself, so I fear my reasons were not all that selfless either.” Subaru admitted bashfully.</p><p>“Well then I’m sorry to say your plans have been foiled Subaru!” a voice said from inside Emilia’s hair.</p><p>Puck emerged, flying toward Subaru in a leap, fuzzy paws forward as he pinged off of Subaru’s head.</p><p>“I suppose it is to be expected that Emilia’s father would be here. Wouldn’t want any untoward advances on his daughter now would he?” Subaru said sagely.</p><p>“There will be no advances on my daughter at all if I have anything to say about it Subaru, you keep that in mind.” Puck said seriously, before laughing.</p><p>Emilia looked quizzically between the two of them. “I don’t know why we’re talking about advancing at all but if you need to go somewhere I can accompany you Subaru.”</p><p>Subaru laughed, feeling light. “You know, talking with you makes all the hard times worth it Emilia. You’re truly a breath of fresh air.” He stood up.</p><p>“You’ve actually got me invigorated now, I’m going to go for a run. Have a good night Emilia, have pleasant dreams with me in them!” Subaru said, running off toward the mansion to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>Page Break Here</p><p>Subaru had just arrived at his bed, and sat down on it. He had yet to change into his night clothes, lost in thought that he was.</p><p><em>It seems like I’m making a lot of progress with the mansion inhabitants, especially Emilia. There’s just one exception…</em> Subaru thought of the blue haired maid that he went to the village with.</p><p>“I just don’t get it. It’s not even that the twins both hate me equally, I seem to get along fine with Ram. Though, she does like to use me as her underling far too much for my liking.”</p><p>A faint sound rattled in the distance. Subaru immediately picked up on how out of place it sounded compared to the usual sounds of the mansion.</p><p>The sound happened again, this time closer.</p><p>
  <em>That sounds like… chains being dragged along the floor?</em>
</p><p>Curiosity peaked, Subaru opened the door, and headed in the direction of the chains.</p><p>As the noise grew louder, Subaru rounded a corner. The instant he did, he felt a blinding pain in his chest as he was lifted off his feet and thrown into the wall.</p><p><strong>“You!” </strong>a crazed voice shouted at Subaru from the other end of the hall, followed by gasping.</p><p><em>An… attack? </em>Subaru could barely think straight. He struggled to breathe and found he could not. His lungs had been crushed from the impact.</p><p><strong>“Rem… won’t let you hurt… her sister again!” </strong>The voice sounded like it was in considerable pain as it got closer to Subaru.</p><p>Subaru tried to speak, to plead his case, or to say anything that might stop the monster from attacking him again, but could not get air into the crushed remains of his lungs. All he could do was gesture futilely at the oncoming attacker.</p><p>The attacker moved forward, and revealed herself to be Rem, with a Morningstar attached to a long chain. She was gasping for breath, and though she had no visible injuries looked to be on her last legs.</p><p><strong>“You may… have killed… Rem but she… will return… the favor… Witch Cultist.” </strong>Rem spit on Subaru’s face as she readied her weapon. As she went to deal the final blow, she felt the fatigue all over her body increase, and pitched forward instead onto Subaru’s battered and broken body.</p><p>Subaru could not speak, could not move, could not do anything other than panic and feel pain, knowing he was just seconds away from death.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t let it all end here, am I really about to undo all of my progress, and for a reason I can’t even explain!?</em>
</p><p>Subaru’s gasps became more frantic as he struggled to get air, but could find none. He could feel his vision narrow, black covering more and more of his sight until all he saw was the maid directly on top of him trembling, fixing him with the angriest stare he had ever seen.</p><p><strong>“At least…you cannot… hurt anyone else…” </strong>She said, looking more at peace with herself now as she began to slip away.</p><p>And with those unkind words, Subaru died.</p><hr/><p>Subaru found himself outside of the door to his room in the mansion.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute… I’m not in front of the appa guy? Does this mean my checkpoint can update? How much time did I lose then?</em>
</p><p>Subaru looked at the clothes he was in, and found them to be the same clothes he woke up in on the first day in the mansion.</p><p>“So I’ve lost a few days then… damn.” He muttered to himself. <em>Well, at least now I can start over again with Rem and hopefully not trigger her the same way as before. Would help if I knew what I did though.</em></p><p>He steeled himself, then opened the door to where he knew the twins would be waiting. And almost opened the door right into Rem herself, looking at Subaru with undisguised hatred coupled with uncertainty.</p><p>“You.” She said, grinding her teeth together as she struggled to formulate a response. “Guest-sama, Rem must speak with you privately, for it is a matter of <strong>grave </strong>importance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Convincing an Oni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram called after the two of them as Rem forcibly marched Subaru out the door and down the corridor. Her fingers were dug into his shoulder in a manner that brokered no escape.</p><p>
  <em>Crap crap crap… She definitely knows. I brought her back with me, how do I get out of this? She wanted to kill me before!</em>
</p><p>As Subaru’s mind continued to race, Rem led him into an unused side room. “We won’t be disturbed here, Sister does not come to this part of the mansion often.” She said, closing the door behind her.</p><p>She fixed Subaru with a glare. “Now then, why don’t we have a conversation, witch cultist?”</p><p>Subaru frantically waved his arms in front of himself. “You’ve got it all wrong; I don’t even know what a witch cultist is! I’m not even from this world – “He cut himself off, looking around for repercussions but found none.</p><p>He heaved a sigh of relief, then his face grew serious. “As I said, I’m not from around here. I’ve been here literally a day, plus however long I was unconscious and healing from the capital. Could you please explain to me what a witch cultist is?”</p><p>Rem fingered her flail contemplatively. “Normally, Rem would not consider what you say to have even an ounce of truth in it. To Rem, you reek of the witch, and the only people she has ever interacted with that had that stench robbed her sister of her future. So, forgive Rem if she doesn’t jump to believe you.”</p><p>She continued. “The only thing staying Rem’s hand is the fact that she is alive. You clearly have some temporal-related power, and you used it last night to bring us both back to the morning that you first woke up in the Roswaal mansion.” Rem abruptly moved close to Subaru, confusion evident in her face. “Rem does not know enough about your power, nor how to stop you from moving back in time again. So as distasteful as it is, we must speak.”</p><p>Her grip on the weapon tightened. “Regardless of what Rem has said, if Rem determines from our conversation that you are a threat to my sister, Emilia-sama or Roswaal-sama, Rem will do everything in her power to end you, and damn the consequences.”</p><p>Subaru gulped nervously, seeing the fire in Rem’s eyes. <em>This maid is seriously terrifying…</em></p><p>“So you’re not going to just up and kill me then, that’s actually really good to know. Despite my power, I’m very much attached to my head and would like to it stay right where it is, thank you very much.”</p><p>Subaru walked over to the bed that was in the room and sat down, then motioned to the space beside him. “Please sit down, this sort of talk isn’t for the faint of heart.”</p><p>Rem seemed to be warring with herself, not wanting to sit next to a potential enemy but considering his words as truth using her own experiences as a baseline. After a moment, she sat with Subaru on the bed, albeit as far from him as possible.</p><p>“So. Explain yourself.” Rem said without preamble. “Why are you here, why is Rem alive, why are you alive? What are your plans against this manor, my sister, Roswaal and Emilia? What is your aim in all of this?”</p><p>“Woah now, let’s take the questions one at a time, I swear I’ll answer your questions to the best of my ability, as long as it’ll take for you to be satisfied. So take it easy!” Subaru said, then took a deep breath. “My name is Natsuki Subaru. I was brought here from another world for reasons unknown. You are alive because you touched me when I was Returning by Death, I’m alive because I Returned by Death, I have no plans for the manor aside from work really hard to make Emilia proud of me, and my aim is to be a great butler!” He finished emphatically, thrusting his finger up into the air.</p><p>Rem looked unimpressed. She began muttering to herself. “…Is it possible this boy is every bit as idiotic as he first appeared, and none of it was an act?”</p><p>Subaru looked annoyed. “Hey, I’m right here you know! Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here!”</p><p>“Furthermore, what is this nonsense about not being from this world? Rem has seen your unique clothing, but figured you were from Kararagi with their different customs and ways. At the very least, let us both agree that you are not from this country, Rem will allow for that.” Rem said.</p><p>She shifted on the bed slightly. “Now, explain what you mean when you say ‘Return by Death.’</p><hr/><p>Subaru finished explaining what he had learned about Return by Death to Rem, who had lost some of her earlier hostility and was now regarding him with a curious look.</p><p>“So you say when the hoodlum tried to tell his friends he went back in time, he was killed by a malicious force? And you suspect the same thing may happen if Rem attempts to tell her sister or anyone else about your power.” Rem summarized.</p><p>“That’s about the sum of it I believe.” Subaru said. “The conditions for activating Return by Death are simple enough, all it takes is for me to die. But I don’t know if there is a limit on it, can I just keep dying forever? I really don’t want to find out.”</p><p>He shuddered. “Dying even once was too much for me, and then I had to go and die in such a gory fashion multiple times. It’s just not fair, and definitely not good for my mental health.”</p><p>Rem nodded. “Speaking as one who has experienced near death in a similar manner Rem is inclined to agree. Though if Rem’s precious people were in danger there are no lengths she would not go to.”</p><p>She smoothed out her dress. “Which leads Rem to another question. You say you did not poison, weaken or do anything else to her that night we both… returned. Rem will believe you for now on that front, due to the fact that you did not mean to bring her back. Indeed, it would be disadvantageous for you to do so were you an enemy of the manor.”</p><p>Rem paused. “This being said, what did kill Rem? If you were not the cause, that means there is a third actor in this play, one neither of us are aware of. My sister is potentially in danger, if it could kill Rem it could easily get to her as well.”</p><p>Subaru spoke. “We’re not going to let that happen. This time, we have some clues and a few days to figure things out. I won’t let any harm come to anyone I care about either. That includes you and Ram. I really enjoyed the time we spent together and would like to do it more.”</p><p>Rem looked shocked. “You have only known us for a short amount of time, how could you possibly feel that way about us already?” Her eyes narrowed. “Unless this isn’t the first time you’ve Returned by Death in this manor.”</p><p>Subaru lit up with a grin and gave her a thumbs up. “No that’s definitely the first time I died in this crazy place I assure you. That’s just the kind of guy I am! When I meet someone special I just instantly know and get attached, nothing else can be done about it I’m afraid!”</p><p>“Subaru is a special kind of individual then. Rem does not get so attached to people so easily. As Sister’s replacement Rem does not allow herself to be distracted with such things.” Rem said, drawing her knees up to her chest.</p><p>“I’ve heard you mention things like that a couple times now, about being a replacement for your sister. I think that’s crazy talk, there isn’t a need for you to replace her. Honestly, she should just do more of the work around the manor so it isn’t all left to you and me.” He said exasperatedly.</p><p>Rem looked down for a minute in silence. Then turned to Subaru. “Subaru has shared many personal things with Rem, willingly or not. It is only right that Rem returns the favor.” She seemed to gather her strength. “When Rem and Ram were very young, we lived in an Oni village. We are Oni, a race that gathers mana from the surrounding area with our horns and converts it into energy for our bodies.”</p><p>
  <em>So Rem and Ram are more than they appear eh? That would explain how Rem can throw around that giant flail and chain like it’s nothing.</em>
</p><p>Oni are born with two horns, but Sister and Rem were born with one horn each. Despite this, we were raised in the village, and taught the ways of the Oni. Sister was always the prodigy, the genius. Even with one horn, she was astounding the village elders.” Rem looked down again. “Imagine what she could have done with two. If only I were not born.”</p><p>“But that’s not on you!” Subaru interrupted. “No child gets a choice in being born or not. I know Ram wouldn’t wish you were never born, and I’m sure she’s told you that before too.”</p><p>Rem nodded. “Sister is very kind and does say those sort of things. And Rem may even have believed her in time, had certain events not unfolded.” Her eyes took on a far-away look. “One day, we were attacked by witch cultists. They are unfeeling monsters who murder all with no distinction in the name of their mad quest. Men, Women, Children. All Oni were being slaughtered before our eyes.”</p><p>“Rem…” Subaru said, and reached out a hand toward her, then thought better of it.</p><p>“But Sister was brave, and fought against them. None of them could even touch her. But then, I was put into danger from the cultists. And Sister came to save me. While she was doing so, one of the cultists caught her off guard and…” Her eyes began to well with tears.</p><p>“Roswaal-sama saved us shortly afterward, and brought us to work at the mansion. Sister now is hornless. Because of Rem, her potential has been stolen from her. Because of Rem, she only had the one horn to lose. If Rem could give up her horn to give to her sister, she would do it without thinking.” She wiped at her face. “So that is why Rem must work hard, to do everything her sister cannot do now because she does not have her horn.”</p><p>“…I see. That’s how it is huh?” Subaru muttered. “And what does Ram think about your self-sacrificing attitude? Does she approve?”</p><p>“Sister maintains that it is not Rem’s fault, that is was her own and no one else is to blame. But Rem knows that is not true. And now, Rem’s only value lies in being useful to Roswaal-sama, and being the horn for Sister that she lost.”</p><p>Subaru said nothing, lost in thought. Then said. “Well, that’s stupid.”</p><p>Rem looked up, confusion and the beginning of anger storming behind her blue eyes. “Rem is sure that Subaru did not mean to make fun of her only reason for existence.”</p><p>Subaru shook his head. “Oh that’s definitely not what’s happening. I’m just saying it’s stupid that you think your only value lies in being someone else’s replacement or tool. You have worth, as a person entirely separate from your sister.”</p><p>His face grew serious. “Believe me, I know a lot about wasting my life. Now that I’m here, I’m doing my best to make the most of the opportunities I’ve been given. And I’m not going to just sit by and continue to let you think yourself second best, and the cause of all misfortune in the world.”</p><p>Rem’s voice grew annoyed. “Rem never said she was the cause of all misfortune. Subaru is twisting Rem’s words around on her, what a terrible thing to do.”</p><p>“Well you’re sure acting like everything is your fault. We’re going to break you of that, mark my words. I’ll make you see your own value, that’s a promise.” Subaru said solemnly.</p><p>A silence fell upon the room, as Rem and Subaru digested the information they learned about the other.</p><p>“So, now I know about your history with the witch cultists. Why did you think I was one?” Subaru asked.</p><p>Rem sniffed the air. “Some individuals can smell the miasma of the witch on an individual. As Rem has said before, Subaru smells very strongly of that miasma. After returning to this morning, Rem can safely say Subaru’s Return by Death power is connected to the witch.”</p><p>“What, really? How did you figure that one out?” Subaru asked, surprised.</p><p>Rem continued. “The last time we met, Subaru did not smell nearly as strong of the witch as he does now. Rem suspects it is due to dying and going back in time. Subaru must interact with the witch’s miasma in some way which leaves it clinging to you afterward.”</p><p>
  <em>The witch’s miasma… Does that mean the figure I saw kill that hoodlum, could that have been the witch herself?</em>
</p><p>“This is all a lot to process… but I must say, it’s nice to have someone to talk to about all this.” Subaru said. “I’m just sorry you had to die for it to happen.”</p><p>“Rem was indeed disturbed, but used anger as an effective cover to hide these feelings. Now that I know you are not an enemy though, it seems anger has left Rem.” She began to shake, putting her head into her knees.</p><p>Subaru was at a loss. <em>Do I comfort her? Coming into this conversation she thought I was a potential enemy, so I don’t feel like it’s quite the time to give her a hug.</em></p><p>Subaru heard voices from outside the room, approaching fast.</p><p>“…I don’t care… need to find Rem!”</p><p>“Rem, I’m sorry that all of this is going on. We’re going to figure it out, you and me, and protect everyone, all right?” Subaru said, placing a hesitant hand on Rem’s back.</p><p>Rem looked up, uncertain. “You are willing to help me protect everyone?”</p><p>“As I said from the start, I’ve grown quite attached to the inhabitants of this house. Even the creepy clown guy! I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure everyone is safe and happy. That includes you by the way.” Subaru nodded as if to confirm his statement.</p><p>Rem paused, then gave a small shy smile. “When Subaru says it like that, Rem almost feels like she can place her trust in him.” She lightly clapped her hands to her cheeks, then stood up off the bed.</p><p>“Okay Subaru, we need to get our stories straight. Rem may have not made the most graceful exit back there with Sister watching.” Rem said, looking off to the side.</p><p>“That’s a bit of an understatement Rem, you carted me out of there like you were going to kill me!” Subaru said. “I’m sure at this point Ram thinks you’ve murdered me and are looking to hide the pieces.”</p><p>They look at each other somberly, remembering the previous loop that led them to this situation.</p><p>“Well, that’s why we need to do damage control, to limit how much Sister is suspicious.” Rem said.</p><p>Subaru thought for a moment. “Okay, what if we just go with a slightly edited version of the truth? Let’s say you smelled the witch’s miasma on me and brought me to a vacant spot away from people to interrogate me. It’s really not even a lie, we’re just omitting some details.”</p><p>“Like why Subaru has the miasma on him in the first place, and that we know each other from a future that no longer is?” Rem said questioningly.</p><p>Subaru sighed. “Yes, those are the things we will be omitting. I don’t want to watch anyone else die in front of me, so no matter how tough it may be, please don’t tell anyone about my power.”</p><p>“It will pain Rem to hide this from her sister, but it can’t be helped. If we are to prevent tragedy from striking, we must be covert.” Rem said, nodding.</p><p>“Good. Let’s go find your sister then. I’m sure she’s worried for the both of us.” Subaru said, getting off the bed as well and heading toward the door.</p><p>Before he could turn the handle, the door burst open. Emilia stood outside the door, her eyes worriedly looking over every inch of the room before finding Subaru’s.</p><p> “Subaru, you’re okay! I was reeeally worried you know!” She said, and put her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.</p><p>Subaru seemed unsure where to put his hands and was steadily turning red, whether that was from the lack of oxygen or the close, intimate contact with a girl one cannot be sure.</p><p>Ram stepped into the room. “Perhaps you should give our guest some air, I imagine you are squeezing him quite tight.” Her eyes went over to Rem who was standing off to the side. “Rem, Ram pleased to see you both are well. You scared us when you took off like that with our guest.”</p><p>The unspoken question lingered between them. ‘Is he a threat?’</p><p>Rem held Ram’s gaze for a moment, then shook her head. “Rem is sorry to worry everyone, she detected something on Subaru that she just couldn’t ignore.”</p><p>Emilia released Subaru from her stranglehold and he inhaled deeply, leaning over. After a few seconds, he stood back up. “So due to reasons entirely outside of my knowledge or control, I have the witch’s miasma all over me.”</p><p>Ram stiffened, looking again at Rem. Rem gave her a light smile to ease the tension.</p><p>“Indeed, and given our… less than ideal past with the witch cult, Rem determined it would be best to get this possible threat by herself to question him.” Rem finished the thought.</p><p>Emilia looked confused. “What is this about miasma? What does it have to do with the witch?”</p><p>Ram adopted a lecturing tone. “The witch’s miasma can be noticed by certain races who are particularly sensitive, and normally is only found on individuals in the service of the witch. The best example of this would be the witch cultists we have encountered in the past.”</p><p>Ram looked over to Subaru. “But I suppose we have found an exception to the rule in this case Rem? I hardly think you would look so at ease if our guest was a threat.”</p><p>Rem looked to Subaru as well. “Subaru holds nothing but a noble desire to help Emilia. From where that stems Rem cannot say, but it is admirable.”</p><p>Emilia clasped her hands in front of herself. “If Rem trusts Subaru then the rest of us have nothing to fear from him, of that I’m sure. Now the two of you can become friends!”</p><p>Rem and Subaru traded glances. They were both thinking similar thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know if I can trust her, but I’m going to need all the help I can get in this crazy world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rem will work together with him, to protect everyone.</em>
</p><p>Subaru smiled. “I think that is very likely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We're in this Together Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emilia and Ram led the way to the dining area, so that Roswaal could properly thank his guests and meet Subaru for the first time.</p>
<p>Subaru followed them on autopilot as he thought about the situation. <em>There are many variables that could lead to disaster in this loop. It’s a good thing Rem seems willing to help me out here, that will cut down on the unknowns. Still…</em></p>
<p>He shot a glance at Rem, only to find her already looking at him. She met his gaze with ferocity, her intent to protect her family clear.</p>
<p>He gave a small nod and looked away. <em>Even with Rem’s help, we’ll have to do some serious detective work to find out why Rem died last loop. It seemed like her energy was being taken from her until there was nothing left. I would have suspected me too if I were her, I was definitely the most suspicious individual that just appeared out of nowhere after all.</em></p>
<p>Subaru gave a start as he felt something poke his forehead.</p>
<p>“Did you not hear anything I was saying?” Emilia was standing facing him with a slightly disappointed expression.</p>
<p>Subaru scrambled for an answer. “Uh… ah, I’m so sorry Emilia, I got so distracted by how cute you are that I forgot to listen!” He said while giving her a beaming smile.</p>
<p>Emilia sighed. “I really wish you wouldn’t tease me like that, it’s not fair to me. Plus, no one likes it if you aren’t listening to them!”</p>
<p>Ram looked at him with cold eyes. “It seems our guest is truly shameless. I hope he did not do anything untoward to you Rem.”</p>
<p>Subaru put together his hands in apology. “I’m not teasing you, but I am sorry for not listening. And why do you take me for that kind of man immediately!?” He said, pointing at Ram.</p>
<p>Ram looked away. “Ram would rather not say anything untoward of Roswaal-sama and Emilia-sama’s guest, so please make sure to keep your hands to yourself.”</p>
<p>“Sister, you don’t need to worry yourself about Rem. She can take care of herself, and nothing happened with Subaru.” Rem spoke up.</p>
<p>Subaru heaved a sigh of relief. <em>Thanks for that one Rem, I owe you. Like I need their impression of me to be low right out of the gate this loop.</em></p>
<p>They arrived at the dining room and went inside to find Roswaal and Reinhard already seated. Each of them took their seats, after which Roswaal addressed them.</p>
<p>“It’s sooooo nice of you to join us as our honoured guest!” Roswaal introduced himself again, then immediately asked Subaru to name anything he wished for, and he would make it happen.</p>
<p>Subaru’s forehead scrunched up in thought. <em>I haven’t had enough time to think about what I should ask for, but I’ll need time with Rem to strategize so…</em></p>
<p>He slapped a hand down onto the table. “Please hire me to work in this mansion for you!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I need you to think very carefully about the events on the day that we reset.” Subaru said quietly, peeling a potato.</p>
<p>Ram, Rem and Subaru were in the kitchen the day after, preparing lunch for the inhabitants of the mansion. Reinhard had already set off for the capital again, leaving Subaru to learn his new job and promises to see him again in the future.</p>
<p>Rem was in the middle of preparing what looked to be a complicated dish. Subaru had made some progress in peeling of the potatoes beside her, but still occasionally cut himself. Ram stood in the opposite corner of the kitchen, taking stock of their inventory.</p>
<p>Rem drew her eyebrows together in contemplation. “Rem has been thinking about that day over and over again, but can’t seem to figure out what killed her that day. It must be some sort of curse or spell, but who placed it? Rem felt no malicious intent from any of the villagers, and she refuses to think someone in the mansion could have done this.” She said, making sure to keep her voice low so her sister did not hear.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Subaru paused in his efforts, staring down at the tuber in his hand. “Is there anyone who might know more about these types of spells and how to stop them?”</p>
<p>Ram turned toward Subaru with a cold expression. “Barusu, Ram hopes you are not propositioning her cute and dear Rem right in front of her. It would be very difficult for you to do your butler duties without eyes, how tragic.”</p>
<p>“No no no I’m not I swear! Why do you have such a negative opinion of me, this isn’t fair!” Subaru said nervously. “I’m just asking for tips and tricks to be a better employee in this great mansion, isn’t that right Rem?”</p>
<p>Ram looked to Rem who gave a slight nod. Rem did not like lying to her sister, but this was the only way to protect her for now.</p>
<p>Ram sighed, and turned back to the ingredients. “Ram is not convinced, but Rem can take care of herself. Rem, I give you permission to poke his eyes out if he continues to look at you lustfully, but otherwise do not harm Barusu. We still need his body intact to serve Roswaal-sama.”</p>
<p><em>More like keep me around so you can do less work you mean… </em>Subaru thought as quietly as possible, lest Ram suddenly gain mind reading powers and punish him for thinking that.</p>
<p>Rem continued the earlier conversation in a whisper. “Rem has heard from Roswaal-sama that Beatrice who lives in and watches over the Great Library is very knowledgeable about all types of magic. If Subaru does not want to arouse suspicion, asking Beatrice may be the best path.”</p>
<p>She turned back to her work. “That being said, Rem has only seen Beatrice twice in recent years. She does not ever take meals with the others in the mansion and seldom leaves the library. There may not be an opportunity to speak with her.”</p>
<p>Subaru smiled. “Oh is that what you were worried about? Allow me to flex my great powers before you. Here’s what we are going to do. I’ll say I’m going to the bathroom, then you can make up an excuse to leave too right after.” He said, putting down the half-peeled potato.</p>
<p>“Wait Subaru, Rem must finish preparing lunch! And she does not like lying to her Sister.” Rem said in a panicked hush.</p>
<p>Subaru looked at her seriously. “You agree this is very important right? We can just pick up where we left off after we have a little conversation with everyone’s favorite recluse.” He turned to address Ram. “Hey Ram, I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back soon though to finish lunch, I promise!”</p>
<p>Ram just waved him on. “I am not the master of your bodily functions Barusu, as much as you may wish that. Go, before you relieve yourself on the floor here.”</p>
<p>Subaru clutched his chest. “Truly, you strike me most brutally yet again Ram. I’ll be off then.” He said, looking back at Rem before leaving through the doorway.</p>
<p>Subaru waited a little down the hall for a minute before Rem appeared as well from the kitchen. “Did she buy it?”</p>
<p>“Rem told her sister she forgot do an important task on the other wide of the mansion that was time sensitive, she did not question me at all. Sister looked like she was very absorbed in what she was doing.” Rem said, looking sad.</p>
<p>Subaru hesitated, then put a hand on Rem’s shoulder reassuringly. “It’ll be okay Rem, I know you’re upset about breaking your sister’s trust but if there was any way to let her know you know that I would be the first person to tell her. Actually, I would be the second, you would definitely be the first. We’re doing this for her. And Emilia, heck even that creepy clown!”</p>
<p>Rem was shocked. <em>Rem has certainly misjudged Subaru; he is much more caring than Rem initially thought.</em></p>
<p>Subaru withdrew his hand and turned, walking down halls seemingly at random as Rem followed close behind. She looked confused. <em>I don’t see how wandering around the mansion will lead us close to Beatrice-sama, what is he doin-</em></p>
<p>Subaru stopped immediately, almost causing Rem to run into him. He turned and flung open the door in front of him. “Got you!” He shouted.</p>
<p>Beatrice looked less than pleased at the intrusion. “Betty does not know how you keep managing to break into her library, I suppose. If you’re going to do as you please then at least be quiet about it.” She said, turning back to her book.</p>
<p>Subaru strode into the room with confidence, while Rem cautiously followed. “It’s nice to see you too Betty! It’s been far too long since we had a chat.”</p>
<p>Beatrice regarded him again, and noticed Rem standing behind him. “Betty sees you’ve brought the blue haired maid as well now; your parents didn’t raise you to respect other people’s homes I suppose.”</p>
<p>Subaru put up a hand in apology. “I didn’t mean for us to drop by unannounced, but there’s not a way to give you advance warning that we wanted to visit right?” His expression turned curious. “Unless you have some kind of magical phone or something like that around here that I could use to let you know?” He immediately began searching around the library.</p>
<p>A visible tic formed on Beatrice’s forehead. “Cease your touching of my personal belongings I suppose! Betty doesn’t know what nonsense you are talking about, but because you can’t tell me ahead of time don’t show up at all!”</p>
<p>Rem stepped forward now. “Rem apologizes Beatrice-sama, but there was something very important we needed to ask you, and time is of the essence.” She explained, curtsying.</p>
<p>Beatrice’s eyebrow arched. “Oh, she can speak after all. And so polite too.” She stood up off her chair and fixed her gaze on Rem. “Betty does appreciate manners I suppose. What did you want to ask?”</p>
<p>Rem gave a quick bow. “Thank you Beatrice-sama. We have reason to suspect there may be an attack on one of the inhabitants of this mansion. Rem must know, what can you tell us about magic that can drain a person’s life-force?”</p>
<p>Beatrice tensed up, and stared at them for a minute in silence. Rem began to think she would not answer them at all, but then she spoke. “There are a few ways this could be accomplished I suppose. The important part is that the magic caster takes the mana from the target forcefully. This almost always involves direct physical contact.”</p>
<p>She looked more serious than Subaru had remembered her being the last time he visited her. “A shaman in particular is very dangerous, as they can cast a curse that will not activate until they desire, I suppose. Physical contact will only be needed very briefly, as opposed to other methods, meaning you could die at any time and not have any idea why.”</p>
<p>Subaru’s face lit up in recognition. <em>That sounds like exactly what was happening to Rem that night… but it requires physical contact? That must mean…</em></p>
<p>Rem also looked troubled. <em>The shaman must be one of the villagers. Rem has been nowhere else these past few days, and they would have had opportunity while she was gathering supplies and ingredients.</em></p>
<p>Beatrice picked up on the somber mood. “Why do you think there will be an attack? Not that I care I suppose, Betty is safe in her library and Bubby can take care of himself.”</p>
<p>Rem looked apologetic. “Rem and Subaru cannot reveal our source in this instance, I am sorry Beatrice-sama. Just know that if we could tell you, we most certainly would.”</p>
<p>Beatrice did not look amused. “Well, Betty has about had her fill of being asked questions with no reason as to why. Please leave, I suppose.” She said, and sat back down on her chair, opening her book.</p>
<p>Rem nodded and walked toward the door. Subaru moved to follow her, but stopped.</p>
<p>“Hey Betty, one more question if that’s okay? If one of us did get cursed by a Shaman, how do we stop the curse?” He asked.</p>
<p>Betty looked annoyed but responded. “If the curse is not yet activated and draining mana a sufficiently advanced magic user could break the curse. Or you could kill the Shaman before he could activate it, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Subaru gulped. “And… if it’s already active?”</p>
<p>Beatrice gave a slight smirk. “Then it is already too late for you, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Subaru stepped back unconsciously. <em>Without knowing who the shaman is or when they are going to activate the curse, this is a very serious situation. Wait, even if we did know that it would still be crazy difficult!?</em></p>
<p>He steeled himself, then gave Beatrice a wide smile. “Thanks for all of your help Betty, I really think we’ll be able to do some good with this knowledge. You’re a lifesaver!”</p>
<p>“Hmph. You know the way out I suppose, and please do take your time in finding your way here again.” Beatrice said, ignoring their presence once more.</p>
<p>Rem left the library, with Subaru following close behind. As soon as the door closed, Subaru could feel that the library entrance had already moved elsewhere.</p>
<p>Subaru turned toward Rem with a thumbs up displayed proudly on his right hand. “Told you I could get us an audience with the great Betty!”</p>
<p>Rem nodded appreciatively. “Rem did not expect much but it seems Subaru has a knack for finding where Beatrice-sama lives.”</p>
<p>Subaru laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “While it almost sounds like praise, it also sounds like I’m doing something wrong here…”</p>
<p>Rem’s face turned contemplative. “We need a plan to determine who the shaman is in the village. Rem wants to believe in the good of the villagers but someone killed her, that much is a fact.”</p>
<p>Subaru sighed. “Yeah, I definitely understand that. They all seemed so great and honest, it’s killing me that someone would do that.” He slapped a fist into his palm. “Leave it to me though, I’ve got a great plan to lure them out!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Can Rem trust Subaru’s plan? He has been foolish in the past. Though, Subaru did get us good information from Beatrice-sama…</em>
</p>
<p>She nodded. “Okay Subaru, Rem will leave it to you. But she will also be there in case the shaman changes his plans to a more immediate assault.”</p>
<p>Rem began to walk back toward the kitchens. “Now, let us go and complete lunch for everyone.”</p>
<p>Subaru let out a groan. “I hoped you would have forgotten about that…” and followed her.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the kitchen, Ram was no longer there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At lunch, Rem was surprised to see her sister not among those eating. “Roswaal-sama, where is my sister? Rem left briefly to take care of something during the lunch preparations and found her no longer there when she came back.”</p>
<p>Roswaal gave her a grin. “Your deeeear sweet sister took it upon herself to go to the village to get supplies and ingredients today. She said something about how busy you were and wanted to do something to lighten your load.”</p>
<p>Rem’s face lit up in alarm. “Sister should have told Rem, she would have gone with her! Or at least sent Subaru to help!”</p>
<p>Roswaal’s eyes sparkled with interest. “I had heeeeeard about your…. interactions with my new butler, I am intrigued why you are suddenly quite trusting, and would offer him to help your sister…” He said questioningly. He then clapped his hands together. “But we can have that chat another time! Your sister wanted to ease your burdens and surprise you by being helpful, shouldn’t youuuu be grateful?”</p>
<p>Emilia spoke up. “I think it’s sweet that Ram was willing to do that for you Rem. I wish I had a sister I could do nice things for, you two are reeeally lucky.”</p>
<p>Rem squirmed in her seat. Subaru could tell that she wanted nothing more than to run to the town to protect Ram. He fixed his gaze on her and waited until her eyes met his. Subaru gave a small, almost imperceptible shake of his head.</p>
<p>Rem seemed distressed, but settled down, and responded to Emilia. “Yes, Rem treasures her sister more than anything in the world. There is nothing she would not do for her.”</p>
<p>They made it through the rest of lunch with little complaint. Rem and Subaru cleared the table, and brought back the dishes to the kitchen to clean.</p>
<p>Subaru was the first to speak. “Listen Rem, I know you want to protect your sister. We just need to trust in the fact that she can protect herself. Plus, this wasn’t the day we reset either, so it’s unlikely anything bad will happen to her.”</p>
<p>Rem was troubled. “Rem knows that her sister is very strong, but it is hard to fight against something like a curse, especially without advanced warning of it.” She said while working on cleaning the dishes.</p>
<p>Subaru handed her another bowl and continued his line of thought. “Ram is a bit standoffish too, so I really can’t see her letting any of the villagers getting close enough to touch her. That doesn’t seem like something she would allow, is the vibe I get from her?”</p>
<p>“Rem doesn’t appreciate how you speak of her sister, but she can’t disagree with Subaru’s assessment of her…” Rem said, thinking of her sister’s usual behavior.</p>
<p>“So she should be fine! And you can watch over her too as soon as she gets back if you want to be entirely safe.” Subaru exclaimed, feeling better about the situation.</p>
<p>The two finished cleaning the dishes and parted ways to work on their own duties, and passing the time until Ram returned.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later in the evening the front hall doors opened, revealing Ram with a bundle of supplies on her back and under her arm. Rem was near the entrance waiting for her return, and ran toward her excitedly.</p>
<p>“Sister! Rem is relieved to see you back again with us? Why didn’t you tell me you were going to go to the village? Rem would have been more than happy to assist you.”</p>
<p>Ram idly waved her hand. “You were clearly busy with many tasks already, between lunch and the task you had to accomplish on the other side of the mansion. It just made Ram realize how much she relies on Rem, so Ram wanted to do something to lighten the load. If you want to help though, you can take this sack of flour from me.” She said, holding the bag out to Rem.</p>
<p>“Of course, let me get that.” Rem said, taking the burden. “Did any of the villagers give you any trouble today?”</p>
<p>Ram let out a scoff. “They are much too friendly and welcoming, it almost makes Ram sick. They tried to shake Ram’s hand and pat her on the back, but they are not worthy of such interactions.” Ram said, smiling wickedly. “They understood the situation well enough after a few tries, so the whole trip wasn’t spent like that.”</p>
<p>As they walked to the kitchen to put away the supplies, Rem noticed a small bandage on Ram’s right hand. “Sister, are you hurt? Would you like Rem to heal you?” She said, pointing to the hand.</p>
<p>“I let my guard down for an instant, and a small puppy took a bite of Ram. He must have seen the high quality of Ram and wanted a sample. Ram barely refrained from kicking him into the woods, but it barely hurts now. Your most excellent sister will make a full recovery, do not worry.” Ram said confidently.</p>
<p><em>So sister was bitten by the puppy instead of Rem, and a full day apart at that. What a troublesome animal, he really does not like being pet does he? </em>Rem thought as she finished putting away the ingredients.</p>
<p>Upon finishing, and Rem checking again to make sure Ram was perfectly fine and in her quarters, she made her way to Subaru’s room. It was night now, as Rem knocked quietly on his door.</p>
<p>Subaru’s door opened a crack, and Rem saw Subaru’s eye peek out at her. “Rem? What are you doing here so late? You know, the others in the mansion might get the wrong impression, seeing you here alone meeting with me…” He said, embarrassed.</p>
<p>Rem nodded. “Rem does not want there to be any confusion, so please let Rem in soon.”</p>
<p>Subaru groaned and opened the door wide, shutting it quietly after Rem had entered the room.</p>
<p>“You’re no fun, you know that? At least acknowledge that there could be something between us.” He said, after she sat down on his bed.</p>
<p>Rem shook her head. “Rem will not think of romance while her precious people are in danger. If Subaru wishes to capture Rem’s heart as well, prevent this disaster from unfolding and maybe she will view you in a more favorable light.”</p>
<p>Subaru laughed nervously. “Well I’m already trying to win Emilia’s heart so going after two girls at the same time seems a little…” He cut himself off. “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>Rem patted the part of the bed next to her, and after some internal deliberation Subaru sat down next to her. “Rem greeted her sister when she returned, and it seems like none of the villagers touched her. It is as Subaru said, Sister does not invite that sort of attention.” Rem said, embarrassed.</p>
<p>Subaru nodded. “That makes sense. I’m relieved though, I don’t want anything to happen to Ram any more than you do. I know it was a little risky, her going off on her own but I’m glad it worked out.”</p>
<p>“Rem agrees. However, Ram did get bit by the puppy that got Rem last time. It appears it may not have been Subaru’s fault entirely like Rem thought.” Rem said, smiling a little.</p>
<p>Subaru gasped. “I knew you were holding that against me! All I was doing was trying to be nice and extending an olive branch, how could I have known that little jerk would just be unapproachable for everyone? If anything, those kids set me up.”</p>
<p>Rem giggled. “Blaming children does not suit Subaru; be sure to accept responsibility for the things you undertake.”</p>
<p>Subaru sighed. “I suppose so, I just need to be a man and own up to it. So, tomorrow morning we need to make up another reason to go to the village. Can you think of anything?” He asked.</p>
<p>Rem thought about it. “Rem could say we used up all the salt in the making of lunch and dinner today and need to go get some from the village. Salt is important and used in many recipes, and as I had it out while Sister was taking inventory it is likely she could have missed it in her calculations.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that sounds like it’ll work. Worst comes to worst, I can always just make up something like ‘I really want to meet the villagers under your protection Roswaal-sama’ and he’ll probably buy that. Either way, we’ll be able to enact my plan tomorrow, and hopefully figure out who is doing this.” Subaru said.</p>
<p>Rem nodded and stood up. “Tomorrow we will unmask the true culprit. Rem looks forward to paying them back for the hurt they inflicted upon her.” She said, moving to the door.</p>
<p>“Hey Rem.” Subaru’s voice stops her, and she turns around. “I just wanted to say, thank you. Seriously. Without you around these last couple days I would not have been half as effective or organized, and that’s just with my normal butler duties.” His voice becomes a little emotional. “Dying hasn’t been fun as you know, but with you around I feel like that’ll happen a lot less now.”</p>
<p>Rem bowed slightly. “It has been Rem’s pleasure Subaru, and she is sorry she ever doubted your resolve. Let us rest up for tomorrow.” She opened the door and left Subaru’s room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Rem made her way to Ram’s room. She had already done the morning duties, and now went to greet her sister like always. <em>Sister needs her rest, but she should have had plenty after Rem let her sleep in today.</em></p>
<p>Rem knocked on the door three times. “Sister? It is time to wake up now.” She said, but hearing no reply opened the door. The curtains were still drawn shut, and Rem went and pulled them open.</p>
<p>“Really sister, Rem cannot let you sleep all day. Ram must come with Rem to greet Roswaal-sama, no matter how tired she may be from yesterday’s exercises.” Rem said with an admonishing tone.</p>
<p>Still Ram did not stir. Rem started to become worried, and drew closer to Ram’s prone form. Rem noted with a detached air that there was no moving up and down of the blanket to signify breath. “Sister…?” Rem said, reaching out for Ram’s hand, only to find it cold.</p>
<p>Rem felt for breath from Ram’s nose and mouth, but there was none. Ram was as lifeless as a statue in her bed, and Rem did not understand why.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To Avenge those who Died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time felt sluggish, the room was spinning. Rem felt like all the breath had been forcibly sucked from her body.</p>
<p>Rem slowly backed away from Ram’s bed. <em>Rem needs… to find Subaru. Subaru can fix this, Subaru can save Sister.</em></p>
<p>Almost mechanically, Rem turned around and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way toward Subaru’s quarters on the other side of the mansion.</p>
<p>She felt hollow. Rem passed Emilia in the hall who smiled and said something to her, but Rem couldn’t hear her over the blood rushing in her ears. Rem turned around, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Emilia behind.</p>
<p>Rem made it to Subaru’s room, and without warning pushed the door open, slamming it against the wall. The resulting crash had Subaru jumping out of bed.</p>
<p>“What happened, are we being attacked!?” Subaru looked around frantically with his guard up, still in his pajamas. Then he noticed Rem striding toward him, and visibly relaxed.</p>
<p>“Oh Rem, it’s just you. I was probably going to wake up soon, there’s no need to wake me up.” Subaru took a closer look at her. “Hey, are you okay-“</p>
<p>Rem grabbed Subaru’s wrist and began pulling him away, toward the doorway. <em>Subaru will help me.</em></p>
<p>“Uh, Rem, what’s going on? You’re kind of hurting me with your grip, though I do like being held by a girl…” Subaru muttered the last part quietly.</p>
<p>Rem continue to look straight ahead as she led Subaru back toward Ram’s room. “Sister needs our help, in a way only Subaru can give.”</p>
<p>Subaru thought on the strange way Rem was acting. <em>She’s barely talking to me, and she seems most insistent… What happened to Ram? </em></p>
<p>A terrible thought struck him. “Hey Rem? Is Ram hurt?” Subaru asked, looking for a reaction.</p>
<p>Rem tensed, and sped them both up, Subaru was now awkwardly half-running to keep up with the Oni that had him trapped by the wrist.</p>
<p>His worst fears confirmed, he kept along at that same pace for another minute, until they were in front of Ram’s quarters.</p>
<p>“Hey ouch! You don’t need to keep holding on to my wrist, I was going to follow you anyway you know? Ram is important to me too.” Subaru said, prompting Rem to let go of him.</p>
<p>Rem turned to face him. Her face was screwed up in anguish, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She tried to speak, but could not form the words.</p>
<p>Subaru nodded. “I think I understand, and I know how only I can help. But I’m going to go in and confirm. Stay here, and be strong for me, okay?”</p>
<p>Rem jerked in the approximation of a nod, and turned away from the door pointedly, facing the window.</p>
<p>Subaru cautiously opened the door to the room, and walked inside. He saw the small form on the bed, unmoving and felt a surge of great anger. <em>That bastard! They couldn’t kill me or Rem so they just decide to kill whoever goes to the village, regardless of the day?</em></p>
<p>Subaru slammed a fist as hard as he can against the wall, then immediately regretted it as his hand exploded with pain. “Man, I really am weak, aren’t I?” he asked the quiet room, cradling the injured hand.</p>
<p>He walked out of the room and closes the door behind him. Rem is still looking out the window, fists clenched at her side in barely repressed rage.</p>
<p>Subaru makes sure to go around and approach her from the side, so as not to spook her from behind. He enters her periphery with a somber expression.</p>
<p>“This should not have happened, according to how it went last time. I miscalculated, and Ram paid the ultimate price.” Subaru said, guilt gnawing at his core. His hand throbbed, and he felt like it was only the beginning of his penance.</p>
<p>“Now, I don’t have all the answers. I’m not a Hero. I’m not going to be able to make everything better and save everyone right away, because that’s not my skillset. If you want that person, you’ll have to look elsewhere. I’m weak, hell I busted my hand on the wall just now and I can barely make a fist now from the pain!” He let out a weak chuckle.</p>
<p>Subaru’s face grew serious. “So in terms of pure strength, many people have me beat. Hell, I may not want to admit it but you could kick my ass any day of the week. But.” He paused.</p>
<p>“I have this power that you experienced. It has many conditions, it was given to me by the Witch for some machination I can’t comprehend yet, and to top it all off, I have to die to activate it. I don’t like pain, and I sure as hell don’t want to die again. In fact, after experiencing it already as much as I have all I want to do is curl up in a ball somewhere and hide.”</p>
<p>Rem could only sit there and take in Subaru’s words as she struggled with her grief. <em>Will he not help Rem save Sister then? Rem doesn’t know if she can go on like this.</em></p>
<p>He looked into Rem’s blue eyes and watched as many emotions cycled through them. Pain, confusion, anger, sorrow. Subaru continued. “But you know what? I can’t do it. It’s not just me that I have to think about now. We’re in this together, no matter what happens. I may not be strong, but as long as I can do something to stop you hurting, I’m going to do it. Because you’re important to me.” Subaru said, his words containing a tone of finality.</p>
<p>Gratitude and relief sprang up from deep within Rem. <em>Rem never should have doubted this man. Subaru’s heart is always in the right place; she knows that now.</em></p>
<p>Rem jumped forward and enveloped Subaru in a bone crushing hug, crying heavily as she did so. “Thank you Subaru-kun! Rem cannot exist in a world without Sister.”</p>
<p>Subaru tentatively wrapped his arms around the woman pressed against his chest. “And I don’t want you to have to, to be honest. If you’re my partner in crime for this insane journey, then I’m going to make sure I’m going to do everything I can for you.”</p>
<p>Rem looked up into Subaru’s eyes. Once, she had found them frightening, but now she found their ferocity inspiring. “Rem does not think it is fair to say Subaru-kun shares all the blame. Rem also came back, but she did not think Sister was going to be in danger. This is our burden to share together.” She lowered her head again, breaking their eye contact.</p>
<p>He held her like that for a few minutes, until the crying turned into sniffling, and then that too stopped. Rem extricated herself from Subaru’s grasp, and now wore a determined look.</p>
<p>Subaru nodded with approval. “That’s the expression I want to see. No more sadness, let’s do what we need to in order to save the people close to us.”</p>
<p>He faced Ram’s door. “I don’t know if I can bring her back as she’s already… moved on. But I’m willing to try. Are you prepared to do what is needed? I don’t think I could do that to you, I’m sorry…” he trailed off.</p>
<p>Rem hesitated, then nodded. “Rem has never had suicidal thoughts, but she is familiar enough with her own anatomy to know where her weak spots are. It won’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>Subaru opened the door, and walked inside. Rem followed close behind, locking the door behind them. <em>There’s got to be something that I can use as a weapon in here…</em> He searched the room, finally finding a kitchen knife shoved inside on of the drawers of the side table.</p>
<p>He pulled it out and examined it, feeling the blade. “Still fairly sharp. Not quite up to your standards Rem, which means she probably just brought it here a while ago and forgot to return it to the kitchen. It’ll do.” Subaru said, taking a couple practice swings.</p>
<p>Subaru walked over to the bed where Ram had her final moments, and looks down at her still body. <em>Was she scared and alone, at the end? Or did she go peacefully, without pain? </em></p>
<p>He shook his head<em>. It won’t do any good to think about that. Because soon, it’s not going to matter.</em></p>
<p>Subaru looked over at Rem who had her eyes closed. “Okay, I think I’m ready when you are. I think it’s best if we do this on the ground, so we don’t run the risk of not being able to get in physical contact with each other.” He gestured at the open floor of the room.</p>
<p>Subaru did not know if Rem heard as she gave no physical indication, but after a moment she opened her eyes again, and moved to her sister’s side. “We’re going to save you Sister.” She said, before picking her body up in her arms and transferring her to the floor. Rem then laid down a little way away, looking at Subaru expectantly.</p>
<p>Subaru gulped. <em>Man, I never dreamed I would one day be in this kind of situation. I really wish I could back out, but I gave her my word, and they need me.</em> He slowly laid down next to Rem and Ram’s body, taking note that one was cold while the other was quite warm. He shivered. <em>I don’t know how this could be any weirder. I’m going to be committed to an insane asylum before this is all finished.</em></p>
<p>He held the kitchen knife in his hand, and contemplated. <em>I suppose the only way to be sure would be a quick and steady jab to my throat. That seems like it’ll get the job done, one way or another.</em></p>
<p>Subaru faced Rem who lay on his right side, and they locked gazes. “Are you ready for this?” He asked simply. There was no need to discuss what the action was. They both were well aware.</p>
<p>Rem nodded. Subaru looked away, then there was a sickening crack. Rem’s arm fell onto Subaru’s chest, and there were gasping noises and convulsions that Subaru knew would haunt his dreams the next time he fell asleep.</p>
<p><em>No choice now, we’re past the point of no return. </em>He thought, and positioned Ram’s arm on top of his body as well. Steeling the knife above him, he worked up the nerve to bring it down.</p>
<p>“Hang on Rem, Ram.” He said, his vision starting to blur from tears that appeared as he gathered up his courage. “We’re going to save you!” He jammed down the knife into his throat, slicing through it completely.</p>
<p>He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. The pain was overwhelming and making it difficult to think.  <em>I must have damaged my spinal cord or something. Damn, this feels pretty terrible… If we do… this again… I need an instant way to die. </em>The blood from the injury was starting to pool down his chest and arms, some making its way into his lungs as well. Dimly, he heard knocking from the door that sounded insistent. <em>You’re a little too late… </em>He thought dopily.</p>
<p>He started to feel himself drift off, and confirmed that he felt both of the maid’s arms on his chest. Then, he stopped fighting the wave threatening to carry him off, and moved away from the pain that he had put himself through and toward a better future.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subaru’s consciousness snapped back into being, the echo of the pain remaining in his mind like a phantom limb. He gasped deeply over and over, sagging against the door that led to his room. <em>I’m never going to get used to this pain, and I’m okay with that. I need a healthy fear of death for my bright future.</em></p>
<p>After a couple minutes of composing himself, Subaru straightened up, and softly opened the door.</p>
<p>Bright blue eyes were the first thing that greeted him, and he instinctively jumped back. <em>I didn’t expect her to just be standing in front of the door! </em>He thought, calming down.</p>
<p>Rem looked inquisitively at him. “Is Guest-sama okay? Sister and Rem came to greet Guest-sama but he was not here.”</p>
<p>“Ah…” <em>Does she not remember me? Did I do something wrong? I really thought I understood the constraints put on this power, did something change? </em>He thought frantically, trying to work a new plan into place, one without the help of Rem.</p>
<p>Then, slowly and deliberately Rem winked at him. Relief flooded into Subaru and he almost sagged down again. He saw Ram in the corner looking confused, but also coming over to greet him.</p>
<p><em>Ram must not have come back then, for us to keep playing this game. All right then, let’s do it. </em>He thought, and assumed his proper role.</p>
<p>“Hello both of you! Sorry I wasn’t here, I had to use the bathroom and got caught up exploring the halls. This is a huge place you know?” Subaru said smiling and gesturing around his body.</p>
<p>Rem almost smiled at Subaru’s antics. <em>Even now, he’s trying to make Sister and Rem feel at ease. He always thinks of others first.</em></p>
<p>Ram stepped in front of Subaru now. “It is nice to meet you Guest-sama, we are sorry we couldn’t be here to greet you right as you awoke. We are in the mansion of Roswaal L. Mathers, our master. You are a guest of Emilia-sama and as such are a guest of our master.” She curtsied.</p>
<p>After the introductions were out of the way, events progressed in the same manner as the previous loop. Subaru wished to become a butler in the mansion during lunch, said goodbye to Reinhardt, and began training again in the art of doing everything Rem and Ram do in the mansion.</p>
<p>“Now, I think it would be a good opportunity for me – excuse me, a good opportunity for Barusu to learn how to clean and spruce up rooms. To this end, we should make him clean the rarely used guest rooms on the left-hand side of the mansion.” Ram said haughtily.</p>
<p>“Oy! I don’t know the first thing about cleaning rooms, aren’t you supposed to be teaching me? It just sounds like you’re foisting off work onto me now that I work for Roswaal too.” Subaru complained.</p>
<p>Rem nodded. “Roswaal-sama has wanted us to clean those for some time now. Rem thinks that will be a perfect opportunity for her to teach Subaru-kun.”</p>
<p>Ram raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Are you certain you want to help him Rem? I’m sure he could figure it out eventually on his own, it’s not that hard.”</p>
<p><em>Well if it’s not hard why hasn’t it been done before now? </em>Subaru thought petulantly, but didn’t voice his concerns aloud.</p>
<p>Rem smiled at her sister. “Sister knows there’s a certain way Roswaal-sama likes them done, and Rem does not want to sabotage Subaru-kun before he even has a chance to settle in. He is a fellow worker like us after all, a valuable employee to our master.” Rem said.</p>
<p>Ram didn’t look convinced, but nodded. Then, she turned to Subaru. “Barusu, I’m leaving you in my sister’s care. Follow her every instruction and keep your hands to yourself, and there won’t be any trouble.” She emphasized her point by smacking her fist into her open palm.</p>
<p>Subaru unconsciously shuffled away from Ram and toward Rem. “Y-yes ma’am, no funny business over here I assure you. I’m just here to learn and you always have the worst opinion of me.”</p>
<p>Ram sniffed. “I can’t help it if I constantly see you looking at my sister ever since you arrived here. You’ve damaged your own reputation.”</p>
<p><em>Have I really been looking at Rem that much? Maybe just to gauge her reaction to going back again and seeing her sister alive, but it’s not like I can really help that? </em>Subaru thought, then prepared a response.</p>
<p>“I think you’re just seeing things; it seems like you’re really overprotective of your sister. If it’ll make you feel any better, I can stare at you a lot more to make up for my supposed looking at Rem.” Subaru said placatingly.</p>
<p>Ram scoffed. “Like I want your nasty scary eyes pointed in my direction Barusu. No thank you.” She turned to address Rem. “Now, I’ve been instructed to see Roswaal-sama. Rem, you will be fine with Barusu, right?” she asked with a hint of hesitation.</p>
<p><em>Sister is concerned I will do something rash to Subaru-kun. And the Rem of a few loops ago may have done so, but she has learned much through her pain. </em>Rem mused internally.</p>
<p>“Yes Sister, I will make sure he is taught well and will remain unharmed, as long as he keeps his hands to himself.” Rem said, sticking her tongue out teasingly at Subaru when Ram turned away from her.</p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad to hear it. We will meet up later then, after the work is complete.” Ram said, and left the two of them alone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rem and Subaru were in the far reaches of the mansion now, cleaning rooms that looked like they haven’t been used in years.</p>
<p>“Ugh… seriously, why are we doing this again? This is disgusting, and I really don’t think Roswaal is suddenly going to have hundreds of guests, right?” Subaru said, holding up a pillow caked in dust.</p>
<p>Rem looked disheartened at the pillow. “Rem also does not think it necessary, but it gives us a good opportunity to speak alone. Subaru-kun and Rem can talk as they work.”</p>
<p>“Right… okay, you make a good point then.” Subaru said, picking up a duster and began getting to work. “So, I guess we weren’t able to bring Ram with us after all then?”</p>
<p>Rem shook her head. “No, it appears only Subaru-kun and Rem came back this time. Subaru-kun’s theory about the individual needing to be dying appears to hold true. It won’t work for people that already died.”</p>
<p>Subaru sighed. “I’m sorry it didn’t bring her back because we could have used the extra help, but I’m also glad she didn’t have to relive dying. That last one really got to me, you know?” He said, shuddering and thinking about how he killed himself.</p>
<p>Rem stopped dusting and stared at the wall. “Rem has been trying not to think of it, but she was shaken from her death at her own hands.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “Rem hopes she will not get too used to doing that, it was not pleasant.”</p>
<p>Subaru approached Rem and gingerly put a hand on her head. “Hey, if I have my way we’ll never have to do that again. You’ll help me make that dream a reality, won’t you?” He asked.</p>
<p>Rem looked up hopefully at him, her hair getting mussed in the process. “Rem will do anything she can for that dream Subaru-kun!” She does not yet move away from him, which makes Subaru a little flustered.</p>
<p><em>She almost seems like she’s leaning into my hand now… Does she like being patted on the head like this? </em>Subaru thought, a little confused.</p>
<p>Rem continued speaking. “Rem also wants to thank Subaru-kun for going back with her. When Sister died, Rem wanted to go on a rampage and kill those responsible. But that wouldn’t have brought Sister back, and Rem knew there was a way as long as Subaru-kun was around.”</p>
<p>Her eyes grow a little colder at the mention of the murderer. “Now Rem has the opportunity to avenge her, as well as keep Sister out of danger.” Her eyes soften again. “And it is all thanks to Subaru-kun.”</p>
<p>Subaru stepped back and rubbed the back of his head nervously, to Rem’s visible disappointment. “I’m just doing what anyone would do in my situation. I just can’t help but help people in need if given the chance.”</p>
<p>Rem’s eyes shine. “No, not everyone would act like Subaru-kun. Rem has seen many lesser men who would not rise to the task, and only think of themselves. Subaru-kun is special.”</p>
<p><em>Man, my heart can’t take all these compliments! I need to change the subject, fast. </em>Subaru thought. “Hey we’ll just have to agree to disagree for now, all right? The important thing is figuring out what we’re going to do about this shaman. He’s clearly dangerous and liable to kill anyone at this point, so let’s stop him. The two of us together are an unstoppable team!” Subaru said, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>Rem reached out with her hand as well, and grasped Subaru’s with a smile. “Yes, together.”</p>
<p>Then, they began planning their strategy for taking down the Shaman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Best Things in Life are Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Sorry about the delay on this one, I've been really busy lately and it's been tough to find time to write this. But I got some time, the muse struck and here is 4k words for your enjoyment!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thanks for any comments or kudos as always, they are always appreciated!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Have a great holidays!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subaru led the way through the mansion, once again seemingly at random. He paused every minute or so, feeling the air with his hands and making humming noises.</p>
<p>Rem was perplexed. “Is that necessary to find the right door? Does Subaru-kun have a divine protection of people finding perhaps, and to activate it he needs to do all those weird things?” She asked innocently.</p>
<p>Subaru’s arms abruptly fell to his sides. He turned sheepishly toward her. “I just wanted to look cool and pretend I could do magic before opening the right door. I don’t have any super cool powers so I really wanted to milk this…”</p>
<p>He lifelessly opened the door closest to him, revealing a library and a certain small blond girl.</p>
<p>Rem walked inside, following behind Subaru. “Rem is sorry Subaru-kun, but don’t you know any real magic? Rem is sure you could do it if you tried.” She said, shutting the door behind them.</p>
<p>Beatrice snapped her book shut and stared at them. “When Betty agreed to tolerate your company again if you were lucky enough to find this place, she didn’t think it would be so soon.” She eyed Rem. “Or that you would bring someone else I suppose.”</p>
<p>Subaru held up his hands placatingly. “I’m sorry Beatrice, I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t have a very good reason. Well, that and I really wanted to see you!” He said with a smile.</p>
<p>Beatrice sighed. “What do you want? We’ve only met the once and Betty already gets the impression this boy is someone helpless that needs to rely on the kindness of others to survive I suppose.”</p>
<p>Subaru looked disheartened at Rem who wouldn’t meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“Ack!” Subaru looked physically struck by the double blow the two inflicted upon him, but soon recovered. “Well in this instance I suppose that could be considered accurate…” He said, looking over at Beatrice still seated on her chair. “I need your help.”</p>
<p>Beatrice stared at him without blinking. “First the silly elf girl feels the need to come to Betty to save you, now you and the blue haired maid are here to ask Betty for help. Well, what was so important you needed to seek Betty’s help?” she said while twirling her drill-like hair.</p>
<p>Subaru’s face grew serious. “We need to know if Shamans have any weaknesses. We believe there is one in Arlam village and we are going to confront it.”</p>
<p>Beatrice’s eyebrows raised. “You have knowledge of a shaman’s whereabouts? They are dangerous, and could cause a lot of harm in the village I suppose.” She appeared to be thinking hard. “How do you know it’s actually a shaman? Do you have any proof?”</p>
<p>Subaru let out a weak chuckle. “Let’s just say we experienced a lot of heartbreak and pain at the hands of this particular creature.”</p>
<p>“It is true Beatrice-sama, but we cannot go into detail about it, no matter how much we want to.” Rem added on to Subaru’s declaration. “But Rem cannot stand by and let this danger go unanswered. For the villagers, and any others that may be in danger.” Rem said, her thoughts turning to her own death, and the death of her sister last loop.</p>
<p>“Beatrice.” She turned toward Subaru with a questioning look. “I care a lot about the villagers and want to keep them safe. But even if I didn’t know them, I would still do everything in my power to help others. It’s my nindo!” He said emphatically.</p>
<p>Rem and Beatrice looked at him with confusion in their gazes. Beatrice coughed lightly. “Betty is not aware of what a ‘nindo’ is, but it sounds like an important promise to you. Betty does not know how you managed to make such a strong connection to the villagers in the couple days you have been here, but she expects that is also another secret you can’t share.”</p>
<p>She looked off to the side, melancholy clear on her face. “Betty does not like secrets being kept from her, but understands the need for them in certain situations.” She looked at Subaru with a vague emotion on her face. “Maybe one day, we could trust…” She seemed to get ahold of herself and turned away.</p>
<p>Subaru looked confused. “What do you mean Betty? I trust you a lot already, that’s why we came to you, you know.”</p>
<p>Betty remained turned around so they could not see her face. “Nevermind, ignore that. Let Betty tell you what she knows of Shamans, so you will be as prepared as possible.” She paused. “Though it is surprising, Betty thought you would have asked her to help in taking on this threat. You seem like the type to ask far too much of others, even roping in this maid into your plan.”</p>
<p>Rem looked affronted. “It’s not like Subaru made Rem do this! She is doing this for her own reasons Beatrice-sama.”</p>
<p>Subaru smiled a little unconsciously. <em>She has a strong sense of justice, and right and wrong. I’m so lucky she’s willing to help me.</em> He cleared his throat. “To be fair Betty, I have no idea how strong you are. You must be able to use magic if you live in this library, but I haven’t seen you fighting. More importantly, it’s not fair to you for us to ask you to leave to fight with us, just giving us your advice will be more than enough.”</p>
<p>Beatrice turned back around, her face once more a calm mask. “You would be right I suppose. Betty has no wish to engage a shaman in combat, even though she would assuredly crush him. Still, maybe there is something Betty can do to better prepare you. Have you ever used magic before? You have the air of a novice.”</p>
<p>Subaru shook his head. “I didn’t know if I even could do magic to be honest…” <em>I actually didn’t think I had any powers because I came from another world, but is it possible for me to do magic too?</em></p>
<p>Beatrice waved him over. “Come stand in front of me, I will feel out your gate to see what your magic affinity is.” She said, holding out her palm.</p>
<p>Subaru cautiously approached, trying to not reveal how excited he was. “That would be a big help, thank you Beatrice!” He said, as her hand came into contact with his chest.</p>
<p>Beatrice ignored him and closed her eyes, concentrating. Then opened them with a surprised expression. “You have a strong affinity for yin magic! Of the 6 magics, yin is one of the rarest to have an affinity for.” She looked conflicted for a moment before continuing. “You have the same affinity as Betty, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Subaru’s eyes lit up and he picked up Beatrice and twirled her around before he thought about what he was doing. “That’s great news, something we have in common after all!”</p>
<p>Beatrice immediately objected. “Put me down right now I suppose, before Betty blasts you clear out of her library!” She said, her hands beginning to glow in warning.</p>
<p>Subaru panicked and immediately put her down. “I’m sorry about that Betty, I was a little over-enthusiastic. And yin magic is pretty rare eh? It must have a lot of cool and powerful magic huh?” He looked excitedly at Beatrice.</p>
<p>Betty looked mollified, and began to get a smug look on her face. “Indeed, yin magic is powerful. In the right hands, a yin magic user is unparalleled in battle. And Betty is a master of yin magic.”</p>
<p>Subaru’s eyes grew wide. He knelt down in front of her. “Please can you teach me? Anything would be useful in our fight, I want to be useful to Rem and not just someone to drag her down.”</p>
<p>Rem watched this display with fascination. <em>Rem doesn’t consider Subaru-kun useless, but it is true his fighting power is lacking. If he could learn magic that would be a good direction for him.</em></p>
<p>Beatrice pretended to mull over the request before responding. “Well, Betty supposes she could teach you a little yin magic, just to see if you have any talent at all for it.” She held up her hand and a crystal formed with puple flames surrounding it. “This is the yin magic, Minya.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rem and Subaru were en route to the village to obtain the supplies needed by the Roswaal mansion. Rem in particular made it a point to not look too busy or stressed in front of her sister, so that she wouldn’t take it upon herself to go in her Rem’s stead.</p>
<p>“Will this work Subaru-kun?” Rem asked nervously as they made their way along the path.</p>
<p>Subaru gave her a thumbs up. “It’ll be fine! Probably. At any rate, this is the plan we agreed on having the best chance of success so it’s a little late to be questioning don’t you think?” He asked while adjusting the pack for the supplies on his back.</p>
<p>Rem stared off into the distance. <em>Rem doesn’t want Subaru-kun to get hurt, but this is the only way we can deal with the threat. </em>She nodded resolutely. “No, you’re right. Rem is sorry she doubted our plan.”</p>
<p>The village came into sight, and a few of the villagers waved at them as they approached.</p>
<p>Rem and Subaru waved back, with Subaru excitedly running ahead to introduce himself all over again to the villagers.</p>
<p>Rem found herself smiling unconsciously at his antics. His happiness and enthusiasm were infectious, and he quickly made friends with quite a few of the denizens. The children were especially taken with him, eager for a portion of Subaru’s attention.</p>
<p><em>There’s something about Subaru-kun that just draws people to him… </em>Rem stared on for another minute before shaking herself out of her reverie and going on to collect the supplies they came for. As she left, she took note of the purple haired girl standing off to the side of the merriment, watching with a blank expression on her face as she held the small dog.</p>
<p>For Subaru’s part, he was in his element. Laughing and smiling, he led the villagers through a series of exercises he learned back in Japan that had become a part of his daily routine.</p>
<p>“And that is radio calisthenics! Say it with me, VICTORY!” Subaru shouted while looking at the sky, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.</p>
<p>“VICTORY!” The children sounded after him, along with a few of the older inhabitants of the village. They jumped around Subaru excitedly. “Where did you learn all these cool things Subaru?” Petra asked, her eyes shining brightly.</p>
<p>Subaru nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Well, where I come from, we learn these exercises are children and continue them well into adulthood to stay fit and healthy. So not only are they fun to do as a group, they’re good for you as well!” He said with a thumbs up and nice guy smile.</p>
<p>He looked around the area and spotted Rem walking toward him. Their eyes met, and Rem nodded. Subaru turned back to the kids. “Well guys, it looks like we’ve got to get going, looks like Rem has everything we need now.”</p>
<p>The kids looked crestfallen, and immediately voiced their dissatisfaction. “We only just met and you already have to go away? Can’t you stay a little bit longer at least?” One of the boys piped up with a hopeful look.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but there’s something important we’ve got to do guys. I promise I’ll come back and visit you again real soon though, you can be sure of that.” Subaru said firmly.</p>
<p>A few tearful goodbyes later and they were on their way. Rem and Subaru walked until the village was out of sight. Subaru turned to Rem with a smile. “So Rem, do you think we’re far enough away now?”</p>
<p>Rem nodded. “The villagers should be safe at this distance, yes.”</p>
<p>Subaru turned around abruptly, pointing at a random tree not too far away and yelling. “Stop hiding and come out already dumbass! We know you’ve been following us so give it up!”</p>
<p>There was a brief pause where nothing happened, then the small purple haired girl from the village stepped out from behind the tree. She was still holding the small dog, previously identified as Wol.</p>
<p>“What gave me away?” She asked cheerfully, facing the two of them unflinchingly.</p>
<p>Subaru jerked his thumb at Rem. “I’ll have you know that Rem over here has the sharpest nose I’ve ever known. Even though I stink something awful she could pick you up as you trailed us. Isn’t that amazing?”</p>
<p>Rem looked onward expressionless. “Subaru-kun, Rem does not appreciate being bragged about like that, and definitely not for something as normal as having her sense of smell.”</p>
<p>Subaru laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, facing the girl. “You should take pride in your abilities Rem, and if you don’t then I have no choice but to take pride in them for you.”</p>
<p>“Subaru-kun…” Rem was struck silent by the sincerity of his words.</p>
<p>“Why do I feel like I’ve been forgotten in all of this somehow?” The purple girl said exasperatedly, drawing their attention back to her.</p>
<p>“Ah my bad, didn’t mean to make you feel left out.” Subaru said, turning to face her again.</p>
<p>The girl shrugged. “Eh, it is what it is Onii-san, you’ve got to make your girlfriend happy, I can understand that.”</p>
<p>Rem felt her face began to heat up, and she saw Subaru began to blush as well. She looked away quickly before he could see her expression.</p>
<p>“H-Hey! Don’t just decide things like that on your own okay! Rem is… an important friend to me, and I want to make sure she knows she’s valued.” Subaru said passionately, holding his clenched fist to his chest.</p>
<p>He loudly cleared his throat. “Anyway, we’ve caught you now shaman! Tell us who you are and why you’re trying to kill us.” Subaru narrowed his eyes. “And don’t even think of escaping from us. We’ve got numbers on our side, and we’re just itching for some payback.”</p>
<p>The purple haired girl began to smile again again, almost eerily so. “Shaman? I think you’re a little confused Onii-san. But that’s okay, you’ve caught me so I’ll introduce myself. My name is Meili Portroute.”</p>
<p>Subaru looked on uncomprehendingly. “Meili is a weird name for a Shaman disguised as a dog being held by a little girl, isn’t it?” He asked, scratching his head. “Well Meili, if that is your name, release the girl from whatever hold you have over her and we might just let you live!”</p>
<p>Still smiling, the girl slowly put the small dog down, then started walking toward the two of them hesitantly.</p>
<p>When she got close, Subaru reached out a hand for her. “Here, you’re safe now. That shaman won’t be able to take control of you any more, I swear it.”</p>
<p>There was a glint, and the small girl lunged forward. It happened too fast for Subaru to react, but suddenly Rem was in front of him clutching her arm, blood dripping from it as she stared murderously at the girl she pushed back.</p>
<p>“What… Rem, you’re hurt!” Subaru slowly catalogued what occurred and what was most important in that moment. He looked toward the girl and saw her brandishing a small dagger, twirling it and smiling maliciously.</p>
<p>“I did tell you that you were confused Onii-san.” She said while making a few cuts through the air. “That doggie over there isn’t controlling me, oh no.” Her eyes found his. “I’m controlling him.”</p>
<p>The small dog on the ground began to snarl, and expand, getting bigger and more menacing by the second until it towered over the two of them. Then, it charged.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rem and Subaru were now running through the forest, desperately trying to get away from the giant witchbeast.</p>
<p>“What the heck is this situation!?” Subaru yelled at Rem despairingly, narrowly avoiding a giant paw slashing at him.</p>
<p>“Rem does not know, but we should concentrate on escaping before all else!” Rem said hurriedly, increasing her pace.</p>
<p>They were still far from the mansion, even with the burst of speed put on by wanting to avoid certain death. Atop the giant witchbeast was Meili, giggling at their antics.</p>
<p>“You guys are a lot of fun, most people I’m sent to kill die pretty much immediately. It’s so boring!” She said with a grin. “Entertain me more, won’t you Onii-san, Onee-san?”</p>
<p>“You’re crazy kid, call your dog off before I hurt it!” Subaru yelled back.</p>
<p>Meili just continued to smile unconcerned, riding the beast. “Do your best Onii-san, but I don’t think you’ll be able to put a scratch on him.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that won’t we?” Subaru said before reaching out his hand behind him and concentrating. “Minya.” He said, and a crystal with purple flames surrounding it appeared, hovering in midair for a moment before shooting off toward the witchbeast. It struck true, and hit the beast in the right eye blinding it, causing it to roar in pain and almost throw Meili off of its back.</p>
<p>“Good shot Subaru-kun, Beatrice-sama’s lesson was not wasted!” Rem said approvingly, before withdrawing her own weapon, her Morningstar. She twirled it around herself before sending it at the beast’s other eye. The witchbeast was still caught off guard from the pain in its eye and was not prepared for the assault, causing it to stagger back and whimper.</p>
<p>“Hey! How dare you hurt Wolgarm-san like that!” Meili yelled, enraged. She patted the flank of the giant wolgarm as if to give it comfort, then appeared to be concentrating.</p>
<p>Subaru and Rem took advantage of the beast’s blindness to inflict more damage on it. Subaru shot more crystals at the wolgarm’s front legs, and felt a sick satisfaction to see it weaken.</p>
<p>Rem threw her weapon at the witchbeast’s unprotected flank, which caused it to roar out in anger and pain and leapt back, this time successfully throwing Meili off.</p>
<p>She landed ungracefully into the dirt below the wolgarm, but didn’t appear to have her concentration broken.</p>
<p>“What is she doing, do you think?” Subaru asked Rem nervously. <em>I don’t like how intensely she’s ignoring us right now, aren’t we the main threat?</em></p>
<p>Rem shook her head. “Rem does not know, but we should target her while we have the opportunity.” She readied her weapon.</p>
<p>Subaru waved his hands. “Wait wait! Are we really going to attack a little girl? I know she’s trying to kill us, but she’s so young, maybe she’s being forced to do it somehow? I don’t know, it just feels kind of…”</p>
<p>Rem watched the giant wolgarm thrashing about in pain, and Meili sitting undisturbed on the ground. “If Subaru-kun would prefer, we can try to capture her to gain information. This may not be the kinder option, but she will live.”</p>
<p>Subaru felt relief at her words. “Yeah, let’s aim to capture her then! I’m sure we can turn her around to the ways of good.” He turned back to the witchbeast, intent on defeating it.</p>
<p>Meili chose that moment to open her eyes. As she did so, birds suddenly sprang out from the forest on all directions and flew away ominously. “Sorry, I was a little pre-occupied for a minute there. Did I hear something about you wanting to catch me instead of kill me? That’s a little presumptuous of you isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Subaru felt uneasy at her words. There was a flash of movement from the forest, and he just was able to dodge out of the way fast enough to avoid the fangs of a new, smaller wolgarm that joined the fight.</p>
<p>“Wait, there’s more than one of these things!?” Subaru asked despairingly, sizing up the new threat. <em>It is much smaller than the big boss behind him and we were able to cripple it pretty effectively. I think the odds are still in our favor here.</em></p>
<p>“I’d say there’s quite a bit more than one of these little guys.” Meili said smiling, and pointed back toward the forest. Numerous pairs of eyes emerged from the forest, one wolgarm after another in a wave.</p>
<p>Rem and Subaru locked eyes, and Subaru nodded. They made a break for it down the road, yet again in a mad rush to avoid certain death. From Rem’s forehead grew a shining horn, which drew mana from the atmosphere and boosted her physical prowess.</p>
<p>She growled and used her Morningstar to take out on of the wolgarm that were gaining on them, pulverizing it in an instant.</p>
<p>Subaru shot a few more Minya crystals back at the pack, injuring two of the beasts in the process. He was starting to grow tired from too much mana use, which was impacting his ability to run as well. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up Rem.” He said to her, breathing heavily as he did so.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was staggering and tired at this point, and about out of mana. Rem was doing her best to keep the hoard off of the two of them, but every successful kill resulted in yet another wolgarm taking their place. They were on their heels now, and about 3/4ths of the way toward the mansion. <em>Not anywhere near far enough. </em>He thought to himself.</p>
<p>He looked at Rem covered in blood, both the wolgarm’s and her own and also breathing heavily. <em>This isn’t looking good. </em>“Rem, you need to leave me and go get help from the mansion. They can’t be overrun by this hoard; they have to know it’s coming.”</p>
<p>Rem looked anguished and conflicted. “Rem will not leave Subaru-kun. We are in this together, even through the worst things she has ever experienced. If Rem leaves you, you will die, and leave Rem behind.” She looked off to the side. “Rem… does not think she could bear that.”</p>
<p>Subaru felt his face flush, but he pushed it aside for now. “Fine, I can’t say I don’t know how you’re feeling because I feel the same way. If that’s the case, the only thing we can do now is make our stand, right here and now.” He turned around to face the oncoming witchbeasts, and held out his hand.</p>
<p>Rem understood immediately, and took his hand in hers. She readied her weapon once more as Subaru prepared his spell. “Shamak!” He yelled, and covered the nearby area in darkness.</p>
<p>Since they were holding hands, Rem was not affected the same way as the wolgarm, and was free to cut down many of the witchbeasts without them having any indication of what was occurring. But the spell wouldn’t hold much longer, and the giant wolgarm still remained as well as 15 of the smaller beasts.</p>
<p>Subaru fell to his knees and let go of Rem’s hand, ending the spell. “Subaru-kun, are you all right!?” Rem asked, worried.</p>
<p>He reached up and gave her a weak thumbs up. “For now, yeah I’ll survive. But I don’t know about the next couple minutes.”</p>
<p>Rem felt slight relief, then sized up the enemy. Meili had vanished at some point in the pursuit, but clearly still had control of the wolgarm that continued to follow them. With her body as damaged as it was, they didn’t stand any hope of taking out the rest of them on their own.</p>
<p>She felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes, and looked toward Subaru. “Rem hoped we could do it this time Subaru-kun, but this may be too much. If it comes down to it, please bring Rem back with you. Next time, for sure.” She said pleadingly.</p>
<p>Subaru’s face grew horrified, then resolute. “You better not be giving up on this life just yet Rem. But just so we’re clear, as long as you want to continue helping me, I’m never leaving you behind.”</p>
<p>Rem could only trust herself to nod in response, then faced the witchbeasts almost on top of them. She readied her weapon to attack again, but a crystal shot past her and cut open the closest approaching wolgarm.</p>
<p>She spun around, only to see that it wasn’t Subaru that shot the crystal.</p>
<p>Beatrice stood in the road with her arm outstretched, generating more crystals hovering in the air around her. “You appear to be a decent practitioner of yin magic I suppose. It would be a shame to have your story end here. Betty will help you rid yourselves of these pests.”</p>
<p>Help had arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. For Want of a Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: So sorry this update took so long! Between winter break and needing to finish a lot of last minute studying for an important certification exam, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hopefully now I'll be able to get to a more regular posting schedule again. Thank you all for your kind reviews and words, I really do appreciate the feedback! And now, the latest chapter. Enjoy!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Relief flooded Subaru; He had never been so happy to see the small blonde haired girl behind him.</p><p>He smiled weakly. “Really took your time getting here didn’t you? We wiped the floor with them, but I suppose we’ll let you have a little bit of fun as well.”</p><p>Beatrice gave a dissatisfied ‘hmph’. “Betty thought it looked more like you were on your last legs and about to become dog food I suppose. Maybe Betty should just leave then if you don’t need her help.” She motioned to leave.</p><p>“No no please I’m sorry you’re our savior don’t leave!” Subaru cried, backpedaling hard while kneeling down in front of her.</p><p>Beatrice looked down at him smugly. “That’s what Betty thought.” She directed her attention at the advancing wolgarm. “Now, Betty has a few lessons to teach to these beasts, I suppose.”</p><p>The crystals surrounding her shot out, impaling two of the nearby beasts. The nearby Wolgarm roared and ran toward the new threat.</p><p>“Beatrice-sama, look out!” Rem shouted, and moved to intercept them. Before she could however, she was stopped.</p><p>“Betty thanks you for your concern blue-haired maid, but it is unneeded I suppose.” Beatrice jumped into the air, and uttered another spell which kept her suspended well above the attackers. She pointed toward the giant Wolgarm. “El Minya.”</p><p>Many mana crystals covered in purple flame materialized above the Wolgarm. The beast could not see the attack as it had been previously blinded. It seemed to sense something was amiss though, and smelled the air cautiously. It perked up and pointed its body up, in Beatrice’s direction. The beast prepared to leap toward her and pluck her from the air.</p><p>Beatrice looked down with a pitying look. “Sleep, you miserable monster.” She said, and swept her hand downward. The giant Wolgarm lunged, only making it a few feet before the Minya crystals came crashing down upon it, ripping through the beast in mere seconds before exploding outward, shooting more stakes at the smaller beasts that were surrounding it.</p><p>In less than 30 seconds, it was all over. Subaru slumped down in relief, inadvertently taking Rem down with him causing her to emit a sound of surprise as she fell.</p><p>Cancelling her suspension in the air, Beatrice landed softly next to them. She wordlessly began to heal Rem, while looking at Subaru out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Thank you Beatrice-sama. Without you Rem doesn’t know if she would have survived.” Rem said solemnly.</p><p>Beatrice sighed disapprovingly. “You certainly would not have. Those monsters are not easily beaten, they tend to hunt through sheer numbers alone. Betty hopes you realize how lucky you were to get to where she could sense you I suppose.”</p><p>“Hey Betty? Not that I minded you totally saving our hides, but what are you doing out of the mansion? Or could you feel that we were in danger all the way from the mansion and came to help us? You came really fast if that was the case though…” Subaru mused out loud.</p><p>Beatrice stiffened, looking away from Subaru. “It’s not like Betty was stalking you or anything I suppose! Betty saw the two of you leaving a while ago and became worried when you did not return in the same time frame as other village outings. So she went to check on you and happened to find you not too far from the mansion. See, perfectly normal in fact!” She said, sounding flustered.</p><p>Subaru chuckled. “I hear you. So basically, you were worried about your friends and wanted to make sure we were all right?” He asked, putting a hand on Beatrice’s head, patting it briefly.</p><p>She squirmed out from under his hand. “Who gave you the right to touch the top of Betty’s adorable head in fact?” Beatrice asked, distaste evident in her voice. She looked off to the side. “As if you have known me long enough to be considered a friend.”</p><p>Rem smiled knowingly. “Subaru-kun is the sort of man that becomes friends with you so fast, you don’t even realize it!” She said while giving Beatrice a thumbs up.</p><p>“Betty does not appreciate being thought of as this man’s friend.” Beatrice grumbled, and turned away from Rem, the glow from her hands disappearing. She began walking away from the pair, toward the mansion.</p><p>“Now don’t be like that Beako, you know you love it!” Subaru yelled at her as she was leaving.</p><p>Beatrice paused mid stride, and turned back around with an annoyed expression on her face. “What did you just call Betty?”</p><p>Subaru wilted a little. “Uh, well I was thinking since we’re friends now I should give you a cute nickname, and Beako just seemed to fit you well.”</p><p>Beatrice’s annoyance seemed to increase, then she sighed. “Betty shouldn’t be surprised you would give her an idiotic nickname…” She appeared to be thinking hard about something, then made a resigned expression. “The next time you decide to intrude upon Betty’s solitude in the Forbidden Archive, she will punish you by making you expand your potential with yin magic. The work will be grueling, so don’t show up anymore I suppose.” She turned back around and walked down the path to the mansion once more.</p><p>Subaru watched her walk away until she was out of earshot. “No matter how you look at it, it seems like that was an open invitation to come learn magic from Betty, huh? She’s quite kind under all her bluster to keep up appearances.”</p><p>Rem nodded. “Beatrice-sama seems quite taken with you Subaru-kun. In the short time you have been here, I have seen more of her than in the last few years alone.” Her voice became quieter. “You have quite the knack of drawing people to you, Subaru-kun.”</p><p>Subaru gave her a beaming smile. “It’s just my winning personality, and my inability to take no for an answer!” He paused, looking horrified. “No wait, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I swear, consent is important to me, please don’t get the wrong idea! I just meant I grow attached to people quickly and I won’t allow them to not like me if I can help it.”</p><p>He moved to begin walking, and felt a pain in his shoulder that caused him to stagger. “Ugh, looks like Beatrice was in such a hurry to leave us she neglected to heal me. That was kind of her.” He said, wincing.</p><p>Rem immediately hopped up and moved close to Subaru, putting her hands on his shoulder. “Oh Subaru-kun, Beatrice-sama likely only healed Rem because she knew Rem could heal you. Let me help you.” A healing light began emitting from Rem’s hands as she directed it at Subaru’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ah, thanks Rem. That’s already feeling much better. You have a real knack for this, you know?” Subaru said, the relief evident in his voice. “Plus, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere near as far with this crazy plan. I don’t know what we were thinking, but without your strength to carry us through I would have been toast.”</p><p>Rem faltered for a moment. The feelings of inadequacy threatened to bubble up again, to deny Subaru’s words. To tell him that she was nothing special, that if Sister had her horn she could have taken care of all of the Witchbeasts with ease. But… there was something she wanted, and denying his gratitude wouldn’t help matters.</p><p>“Subaru-kun… why did you pat Beatrice-sama’s head? Was that a normal instinct for you as a sort of job well done?” Rem asked casually, continuing to heal him.</p><p>Subaru thought for a moment. “Yeah, I suppose so. I just wanted her to know we appreciated her assistance, and since she’s really short a head pat just felt natural, you know?” He said, honestly walking Rem through his thought process at the time.</p><p>“Rem sees…” Rem said thoughtfully. “Then, does Subaru-kun feel that Rem has done a good job? Does Subaru-kun appreciate Rem’s assistance so far?”</p><p>Subaru laughed. “Didn’t I just say I would be dog food without you? But I think I know what you’re getting at with this line of questioning, don’t think I didn’t notice.” He reached up and gave Rem’s head a few pats, resting his hand on top.</p><p>“You did a great job Rem, and I’m lucky I have you around to help me out. With my meager strength there’s no telling how many times I would have died trying to save everyone. And don’t just go saying your sister could have done a better job. Your sister is fine I suppose, but she’s pretty prickly, and I can’t say she would be anywhere near as supportive as you have been. So really, thank you.” He tussled her hair a little playfully.</p><p>Rem gave a wide smile, and seemed to lean in to the head patting. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Acknowledgement, gratitude for her existence. For being Rem, instead of just being a replacement for her sister. “…Thank you, Subaru-kun. You don’t know what that means to me.” She said, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“I think I do have some idea Rem. And it’s okay, I understand.” Subaru said, resting his hand on her head. They stayed that way a few minutes more, before making their way back to the mansion.</p><hr/><p>They arrived back at the mansion. Beatrice had apparently given Ram and Emilia a brief synopsis of what had occurred. Ram was furious that the two of them went off on their own to deal with such a high level threat, and began threatening Subaru with bodily harm for putting her sister in danger. Emilia looked disappointed and worried.</p><p>“What were you thinking Barusu, bringing my cute sister into the middle of a witchbeast trap!? Were you even thinking? What if Rem became permanently injured or worse?”</p><p>Subaru backed up, feeling the dangerous vibes emanating off of Ram as she slowly walked toward him. “Now h-hold on a minute, I swear I didn’t mean for any harm to come to Rem, or the villagers or anyone. We just slightly miscalculated…”</p><p>Ram looked murderous, but before she could advance any further she was hugged by behind by Rem, halting her advance. “No Sister! Don’t blame Subaru-kun for what occurred, Rem is just as much at fault! We came up with this plan together, and didn’t realize the high level of danger involved until it was too late.”</p><p>She buried her head into Ram’s hair. “We thought it was just the one witchbeast Shaman, and got overconfident. We had no way of knowing someone was controlling it, and a pack of Wolgarm as well. Had we known, we would have brought Sister and Emilia-sama as well.”</p><p>Emilia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Someone was controlling a witchbeast? I have not heard of anyone having such a power.”</p><p>“Actually, I’ve heard of a few cases where that is possible.” A voice coming from Emilia’s hair spoke. There was some rustling, and Puck emerged, smiling. “It involves breaking the horn of the witchbeast. It’s said that whoever breaks their horn in turn gets to command them. The situation where that could occur without also killing the beast is indeed rare, as most individuals that hunt the witchbeasts do so with the intent to kill.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the case here then…” Subaru said, holding a hand up. He cleared his throat, then continued. “This was a child, about the same age as the villager kids. I thought she was one, until she turned all malicious on us.”<br/><br/>Ram looked unconvinced.</p><p>“Sister, it’s true. The girl said her name was Meili, and that she was sent to kill us. Or, did we just stop the assassination of someone else?” Rem said, still holding Ram.</p><p>“Well, that’s still to be determined. But the important thing is, we vastly overestimated the handle we had on the situation and I’m sorry.” He bowed deeply toward Ram. “I’m sorry for putting Rem in danger, if there’s any way in the future we get into similar shenanigans I’ll make sure we ask for additional help, just in case!”</p><p>There was a pause, a silence. As it extended, Subaru began to feel a little sweat gather on the back of his neck. He began to realize how compromising his position was, how Ram was in a good position to take her revenge out on him if she wanted to…</p><p>He felt a hand on his neck. He shivered, but didn’t look up. It pulled him upward out of his bow, startling him. Ram pulled her hand back, scowling.</p><p>“I greatly dislike my adorable sister being put into danger, and I will deal with the people that put her into it, just as I have before.” Ram said, her gaze intense. Subaru felt himself unconsciously begin to fidget nervously under her glare.</p><p>Her eyes shifted to Rem still holding her, and her expression softened. “However, the great Ram can hardly have you take all the blame if Rem admitted to planning this with you… Well, to be honest, I was going to have you take the blame no matter what, but this is the first time Rem has outright pleaded with me to spare someone, and I’m feeling merciful.”</p><p>Ram turned around in Rem’s grip, and hugged her back. “You are very important to me, and I do not want to lose you to one of Barusu’s harebrained schemes. Please, if you are going to be doing something dangerous, involve me at the very least.”</p><p>Rem nodded, tears threatening to spring forth. “Okay Sister, Rem promises.”</p><p>Emilia clapped her hands. “Well, I’m not sure what exactly happened out there, but I’m suuuuper happy you’re both okay!” She smiled innocently at Subaru in a way that made his heart pound. He blushed before his brain could comprehend that he had done it.</p><p>“Thank you for worrying about me Emilia, you’re one of the bright stars that lights up my life!” He said, giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>Emilia cocked her head to the side quizzically. “I don’t quite get it, but if I’m being a positive influence on you I’ll continue to do what I can to assist you in your rehabilitation.”</p><p>Subaru rubbed the back of his head with one hand. “Hehe, well when you put it like that it sounds like I belong in a jail or something…”</p><p>Off to the side, Rem frowned almost imperceptibly.</p><p>Ram caught the expression on her sister’s face. She extricated herself from Rem’s grip, and gently led her away. As she did so, she turned toward Subaru and Emilia who looked on questioningly. “My sister has had quite the ordeal, and I’d like to talk with her privately now. Barusu, make sure not to do anything untoward with Emilia-sama, as hard as it is for you to resist your impulses.”</p><p>They heard him splutter and protest his innocence as they walked away, toward Rem’s room. Ram smiled a little to herself; Barusu was so easy to rile up.</p><p>The smile faded a bit as she contemplated her sister, who seemed lost in her own little world as they walked. She seemed to have changed so much in the last few days, which coincided with the arrival of a certain guest turned butler for Roswaal-sama.</p><p>They arrived at the room, and Ram led Rem inside and closed the door behind them. Rem sat down on the bed, while Ram remained standing, facing her. “So Rem, you seem to have become rather chummy with the new help.”</p><p>Rem looked up with alarm, snapping her out of her trance. “W-what do you mean sister?” She asked nervously, looking away from Ram.</p><p>Ram sighed. Rem was hopelessly bad at lying, and had never been able to lie to her before. The fact that she was even trying was adorable. She sat down on the bed beside Rem. “I don’t know who you think you’re fooling dear sister of mine. If I had been asked who you trusted enough to go fight deadly witchbeasts with, Barusu is not one whose name I would think to say.”</p><p>She shifted a little, lying back on the bed. “And yet I hear from Beatrice-sama of all people telling me Rem and the new idiot butler nearly died fighting against a threat we weren’t even aware of. Care to explain what’s going on? If I didn’t know any better, I would say he captured your heart.”</p><p>Rem froze next to her for a moment, and Ram became confused and angry. “I don’t understand Ram, we do not know much about him. How can you fall for him so easily? Roswaal-sama even told us to keep tabs on him, lest he be a spy or worse.”</p><p>Rem closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts. After a minute, she opened them again, directing an intense gaze on Ram. “It’s not like that Sister. Speaking with Subaru-kun, spending time with him, seeing how he interacts with others is changing Rem. Rem thinks it is like being inspired in a way.”</p><p>She fell back onto the bed as well, holding an arm over her eyes. “Rem has spent many years attempting to be like Sister. Everything that Sister would be able to do effortlessly, Rem has had to tirelessly work on and improve at. After all, it’s because of me that she…” She paused, emotion overcoming her.</p><p>For Ram, understanding came to her. Ram leaned over and brought Rem into a half hug. “You still blame yourself for my foolishness in losing my horn? Rem, it was never your fault. I’ve told you this multiple times. But, I suppose this wound on your heart only grew larger due to guilt, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Rem returned her hug halfheartedly. “Rem tried to become the horn Sister lost. But no matter how much she tried to be like you, the guilt never subsided. Until recently…” She looked ahead, seemingly at nothing.</p><p>“Subaru-kun is not a physically strong man. No one could say that. At first glance he seems like a scary individual you would not want to interact with. He’s shameless, and often speaks and acts before he thinks it through. However. It is because of his weaknesses that Rem admires Subaru-kun.”</p><p>She smiled a little, thinking about Subaru-kun. “No matter how insurmountable the odds, Subaru-kun always does everything in his power to help others. Not by pretending to be something he is not, but instead by just being him. He does not dwell on his past, which Subaru doesn’t speak much of but what he has said reminds me of how I felt; like his time was frozen, and he was being left behind.”</p><p>Rem cleared her throat. “Now, he is moving forward and looking to the future, where he can laugh and smile with his important people.”</p><p>Rem looked at Ram’s stoic face with a tearful smile. “The way Subaru-kun describes this future to Rem makes her want to be a part of it. To be her own person, contributing to this future as Rem, with everything she can offer and accomplish, instead of merely being a stand-in for Sister.”</p><p>Ram pet her hair softly. “Oh Rem, no one ever expected you to be my stand-in. You took that role up all by yourself. I only ever wanted you to be happy.”</p><p>Rem nodded. “Rem knows that, the blame lays on her. But Subaru-kun made her see the error of her thoughts, and sees her for her own value.”</p><p>Ram sighed. “Honestly, it kind of pisses me off. I’ve been trying to get you to become your own person for years, and this oaf manages to break through your barriers in the span of a few days? My suspicion of him has risen exponentially.”</p><p>Rem looked at her with a worried expression. “Subaru-kun isn’t a threat, please sister don’t report that to Roswaal-sa-“</p><p>Ram waved her hand in front of her, interrupting her thoughts. “No, I believe the man is entirely too straightforward, and wouldn’t be able to plan anything malicious, he doesn’t have the brainpower. I was referring to his power as a womanizer, he clearly flirts with Emilia-sama, somehow he is on speaking terms with Beatrice-sama, and now he’s trying to capture your heart too? Entirely despicable.”</p><p>Rem looked down at her hands. “…Rem would be lying if she said she enjoyed it when Subaru laughs and jokes with Emilia-sama. But, just because they can do those things does not mean Rem cannot also, with Subaru-kun. After all, Subaru-kun relies on Rem in ways Emilia-sama does not know…” A strange gleam entered Rem’s eye.</p><p>Ram stood up. “I won’t pretend to understand what you see in him Rem, but you clearly have your own ideas regarding Barusu. And I don’t dislike seeing that kind of initiative from you, so if he is the cause of your dissent then I will accept it for now.”</p><p>She opened the door and paused. “However, if he makes you cry I’ll make sure he lives to regret it.” The door closed softly behind her, leaving Rem alone with her thoughts.</p><hr/><p>Subaru and Emilia watched the two Oni walk away, looking confused. He would need to talk to Rem later to see if Ram was getting suspicious.</p><p>“Subaru?” Emilia said his name, prompting him to look her way. “Why didn’t you ask me and Puck for help in dealing with the threat, or even Roswaal? We would have been happy to lend you our strength.”</p><p>Subaru paused, thinking of the best way to explain. “Well, I suppose the best way to explain it would be something like, I didn’t want to worry you or drag you into danger unnecessarily. I really thought Rem and I had a handle on it, until we didn’t anymore. And you’re busy with your studies to become Lugnica’s ruler, it’s hardly fair for me to take you away from that.”</p><p>Emilia pouted, looking at Subaru in disapproval. “Something life threatening to the citizens of the Kingdom I plan to rule one day is entirely in the scope of things I should be handling! Do you think of me as a paper doll that would break when faced with danger?”</p><p>Subaru saw Emilia’s deaths play out in front of his eyes. He shook his head to dispel the images. “It’s not that, it’s just… I wanted to protect you and look cool, is that so wrong?”</p><p>Emilia pretended to think on it, then sighed in resignation. “I don’t understand, but it sounds like ‘the pride of a man’ or something equally silly, so I’ll just leave it at that. But!” She poked a dainty finger into Subaru’s chest. “Promise me, if you get into a dangerous situation like that again you’ll come to us for help. If you got injured or worse fighting for my sake and I did nothing I would feel reaaaaally bad.”</p><p>Subaru stared at her in shock, feeling his face heat up. He hadn’t considered things from her perspective, but it made sense. It was just like he felt; he didn’t want anyone he cared about to get hurt, and would do whatever it took to stop that from happening. But maybe that was selfish of him.</p><p>“Whew, your heroine power really is off the charts today isn’t it. Please give my heart a break today Emilia, I’ve already been through a lot.” Subaru said, then extended his pinkie toward her hand, enclosing it around hers.</p><p>She looked at their entwined pinkies confused. Emilia looked to him for clarity.</p><p>“This is how we seal promises back where I come from. We promise by entwining our pinkies, and if a person breaks that promise they have to cut that finger off. So as you can see, the stakes are high!”</p><p>Emilia giggled. “Well that sounds entirely too self-destructive. But I can get behind the enthusiasm, promises are important to spirit-arts users after all.” She turned serious, and shook her pinkie downward once. “The promise has been made.” She said, and retracted her hand.</p><p>Subaru gave her a smile. “Nothing to be done about it, I guess I’ll need to rely on you in the future as well, huh?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. There's More to Me than Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey Everyone! So sorry about the hiatus since the last chapter. A lot of things happened in my life, a couple close friends passed away, and I focused on other things. But I'm back now. I'm going to get on a more regular posting schedule, so you should see another chapter before too long.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for everyone that leaves a comment as always, I try to respond as I can to them and thank you for leaving kudos! Please enjoy!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>A week passed since the events with the witchbeasts, and Subaru was feeling restless. Emilia had not let Rem or Subaru out of her sight, citing concern for their health. In all actuality, she was concerned that they might go off on another life threatening mission without her. Even though Subaru promised not to, Emilia felt uneasy, as if he would ignore the promise ‘for her sake’.</p><p>“All right!” Subaru jumped up, startling the others who were eating breakfast nearby. He smacked his fist into his palm. “That’s enough lounging about! It’s time to do something or else I might just go crazy.”</p><p>Emilia cocked her head at him. “Aren’t we doing something by eating breakfast right now Subaru?” she asked innocently, her captivating purple eyes capturing his.</p><p>Subaru became distracted staring back at her, before shaking his head forcefully. “Hey, no fair getting me lost in your eyes Emilia-tan! And between your help and Ram taking on more responsibilities temporarily around the mansion Rem and I haven’t had much to do besides relax.”</p><p>Rem nodded emphatically. “Rem understands what Subaru-kun is saying, having a break every once in a while is nice, but her hands are itching to work again.”</p><p>“Personally, I believed Barusu ready to be put to work days ago, but you all wouldn’t let him work and Rem relax.” Ram said, sniffing. “If Rem feels she is ready I am inclined to agree.”</p><p>Emilia looked concerned. “I suppose I can trust you both if you say you’re ready. But please, take it easy.”</p><p>Subaru and Rem nodded in unison. Breakfast continued without much more fanfare.</p><hr/><p>Rem had taken back her duties with much vigor, insistent that she make up for lost time. Subaru tried to point out the hole in her logic where her sister was supposedly perfect, but she still needed to work harder than normal to get the mansion up to her standards. Rem had just looked confused, and he let it go with a sigh.</p><p>He helped her with basic cleaning and preparing lunch for the day, but he soon exhausted his usefulness to her. Some things just had to be done but the resident genius of hard work herself. Rem politely excused herself to work on trimming the hedges, and Subaru found himself with some free time.</p><p>Which is how he found himself here. In front of a random door in the east wing of the mansion, staring nervously at the door handle. Thinking on Beatrice’s words from a week prior, he couldn’t take it as anything other than an invitation to join her for magic practice in the library where she spent all her time. But…</p><p>“…This is going to be painful, isn’t it?” Subaru said dejectedly to himself, before mustering up his resolve and turning the knob and opening the door. As expected, the Forbidden Archive lay within, and a certain blonde girl looked up from her book at him.</p><p>“So, you decided to show your face in here after all I suppose.” Beatrice said, shutting her book with a snap and placing it on the stool beside her.</p><p>Subaru cringed at the sound. He immediately knelt down on the ground and began apologizing. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner to visit! I just knew you said if I came here again you would push me really hard and I was still healing so I didn’t want to risk hurting my body or my gate with additional magic.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Beatrice turned her head away from him. “Betty doesn’t want to hear excuses I suppose. You’re going to pay for your lying about in fact.”</p><p>Subaru sat up dejectedly. “You make it sound like I was just having the time of my life…”</p><p>Beatrice raised an eyebrow at him. “You mean to say you didn’t enjoy spending time with that blue haired maid, being tended to daily by the half-elf girl? Betty has a good idea what kind of man you are now in fact.”</p><p>Subaru hung his head, but he couldn’t deny the truth in her words. He did indeed take what he thought was secret pleasure in his recovery. “Not much of a secret at all, was it…” He muttered to himself.</p><p>Beatrice gestured toward the still open door. “Close that would you, so we can get started on your… training, I suppose.”</p><p>Subaru slowly walked to the door, seemingly against his will. “I don’t like the way you said <em>training</em> …someone please save me!” He shouted, shutting the door with a sense of finality.</p><hr/><p>“Really now Subaru-kun, how could you go and leave Rem all alone in preparing dinner?” Rem asked with a cute pout, applying another bandage to Subaru’s face.</p><p>Subaru sat on the side of her bed, looking so exhausted he could pass out at any moment. “S-sorry Rem, Beako tortured me pretty severely in there, and there are no clocks in the Forbidden Archive so I didn’t exactly know what time it was until she finally decided our ‘session’ was over.”<br/><br/>Rem leaned back, confused. “Rem thought Beatrice-sama was teaching Subaru-kun in the art of yin magic? Is Beatrice-sama hurting you? Rem can speak to Roswaal-sa-“</p><p>Subaru interrupted her growing tirade with a flail of his arms. “No no! You’re right, she’s technically teaching me magic… Beatrice just has a, let’s say unique method of teaching.” He stared off, unconsciously recollecting the training before snapping out of it. “Well, that’s not to say it isn’t having results. So let’s refrain from telling anyone else how intense it is, okay?” He asked her with a tired smile.</p><p>Rem could see that Subaru was serious about this, and so flashed a bright smile back at him. “Okay Subaru-kun, do your best. Rem believes in you!”</p><p>Subaru gasped and grasped at his chest in mock agony. "Your smile strikes a critical blow to my heart as usual!” He said gravely, before relaxing.</p><p>“Rem wasn’t aware her smiles could harm Subaru-kun. Perhaps she should stop smiling around him?” Rem said, appearing conflicted on the matter.</p><p>“Uh, let’s just say it’s a good pain that I want to enjoy many many more times, so please don’t stop smiling around me!” Subaru said quickly, lest Rem get the wrong idea.</p><p>She hesitantly agreed. “Though… Rem will say, if Sister were nearby she may call Subaru-kun a masochist for talking about always wanting to be in pain, and that it’s a good pain.” She leaned in and wagged her finger in his face. “So maybe keep that kind of talk to Rem only please.”</p><p>Subaru’s face heated up due to their close proximity and Rem’s choice of words. “C-careful now, that almost sounded like a proposition there Rem…”</p><p>Rem just smiled.  “Rem is glad it sounded the way it did then!” She said unabashedly.</p><p>Subaru’s blushed increased tremendously at her words. “What do you mean by tha-“</p><p>The door burst open and Ram stormed in, fire in her eyes as she made her way to the two of them. They jumped back as though scalded, aware of how close they were when Ram came in.</p><p>Ram stopped in front of Subaru, a cold look directed toward him. “Rem, Barusu and I need to have a talk. I’m going to take him now.” She said, pulling Subaru by the arm toward the door.</p><p>Rem sat up worriedly and started hurrying after them. “Sister you’re not going to-?”</p><p>Ram stopped walked and turned toward her. “I’m not going to harm your precious ‘Subaru-kun’, we’re just going to have a nice and calm chat about... the weather.” With that, she resumed dragging Subaru out the door and down the hallway, leaving a worried Rem behind.</p><p>Ram brought Subaru to an unused room on the other side of the mansion, away from prying eyes. As she locked the door, Subaru felt a heavy sense of foreboding.</p><p>“So uh… the weather is looking pretty nice today huh?” Subaru said, chuckling weakly.</p><p>Ram’s eyes narrowed as they locked on his, and she walked up to him, pushing him down onto the bed as she stared down at him. “What are your intentions toward my sister?” She asked, her face unreadable.</p><p>Subaru began to sweat. It’s not like he didn’t expect questions about why Rem and himself teamed up to fight witchbeasts, but this interrogation felt more personal.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what you mean Ram. I assure you my intentions are nothing but pure-“</p><p>“Pure garbage, yes I know. It looked like the two of you were awfully cozy in Rem’s room before I walked in.” Ram cut in, delivering a devastating blow to Subaru’s defense.</p><p>Subaru averted his eyes. Ram frowned. “Disgusting, what you’re doing to my sister in your mind. Wanting her only for her body, what a pig of a man you are Barusu.”</p><p>“Hey! Stop just saying whatever the hell you want just because you’re pissed off!” Subaru roared, jumping off the bed and getting in Ram’s face. “I don’t know where you’re getting these ideas that I’m just some man-whore looking to bed every girl that I can and that I only care about a girl’s body.”</p><p>He paused. “Yes, Rem has a great body. I won’t deny that, and you can’t hold that against me. But Rem… doesn’t deserved to be treated that way. She doesn’t deserve to be objectified and reduced like that, because there is so much to her. Her bravery, her kindness, her very nature is so self-sacrificial it almost makes me sick.” In that regard, he thinks Rem is very similar to himself.</p><p>He continued. “She’s talented in so many things, and always does her best to bring someone’s spirits up. She’s a hard worker, doing far more than anyone ever expects of her because that’s just who she is. I know she’s plagued by guilt and insecurity from her past, but she’s even been trying to move past that lately, to better herself and to become the person she’s meant to be.”</p><p>He fixed her with a challenging gaze. “So don’t go off on me about ‘wanting her only for her body’ and all this other shit. I know who Rem is; I know she’s special.”</p><p>Ram was staring at him open-mouthed, unable for formulate a reply. As the seconds dragged on, Subaru began to feel a little ashamed of his outburst, but refused to back down. He meant every word.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Ram closed her mouth and her face reverted back to its normal unreadable state. She turned away from Subaru and walked toward the door, unlocking it. “…I see.” Subaru heard her say quietly, with her back still to him.</p><p>“For Rem’s sake, I would do any number of things. Though I hate to say it, your arrival here, for some reason, has been the catalyst needed to break Rem out of her old dynamic. I had to see if her trust and faith in you was misguided.”</p><p>Subaru thought about the situation at hand and understood. “You were testing me right then weren’t you?” He asked, his anger abating a little.</p><p>Ram’s head bobbed forward. “Yes. I do not want to lose my loving and doting sister to someone only for them to use her and throw her away. That is something I will not allow.” Her voice became strangely muffled. “An idiot though you are, you do seem to truly care about my Rem. And so…”</p><p>She turned around, the promise of pain echoing in her eyes. “Do. Not. Hurt. Her. I think you know what will happen if you do.”</p><p>They stood in silence like that, both spoken and unspoken meaning passing between them. Then Subaru sighed and walked past her, opening the door. He paused before leaving. “I don’t plan on ever hurting her Ram, and I’m a little disappointed you couldn’t figure that out without needing to resort to some childish test. Have a little more faith in me in the future, okay?”</p><p>And then he was gone, leaving Ram alone with her thoughts, and her constant re-evaluation of one Natsuki Subaru.</p><hr/><p> The next two weeks progressed in what became a rather well-rehearsed routine for Subaru, Rem, and the others in the mansion. Every day, Subaru and Rem would perform most of the chores around the mansion, with the occasional assistance of Ram where she could help and felt so inclined. Ram wasn’t around the two of them often; whether it was because she wanted to give them time alone or because she didn’t like how the last conversation between Subaru and herself went remained to be seen.</p><p>Subaru would use his occasional breaks to visit Emilia and spend some time with her. These meetings were few and far between however, due to Emilia also taking her studies quite seriously. She made sure to take some time out of her day to spend time with Subaru whenever he made it past the bodyguards named Puck, Ram and Roswaal. Though in the case of Roswaal it seemed like he genuinely wanted to spend more time with him, as if he was an interesting specimen to figure out and dissect. Subaru almost always emphatically turned down Roswaal’s attempts to get him alone, citing every excuse in the book, and making several more past that.</p><p>Every late afternoon or night Subaru would make his way to the Forbidden Archive, where Beatrice would wait with impatience at his arrival. Magic training was no picnic, especially not with a Yin master who would expect no less than perfection from him. Needless to say, he was quite bruised at the end of each session, magically and otherwise.</p><p>Rem would tend to him some nights that he overdid it, bringing him dinner and letting him rest and recuperate. They spent a few nights talking until late in the night; Subaru would regal Rem with stories from his world, and from them Rem was able to gain an insight into the Subaru of that world. Sharing her insecurities and deepest fears with him became easier after that, and their bond deepened as a result.</p><p>The peace Subaru had grown accustomed to came abruptly came to a halt on the last day of the second week.</p><p>“Rem come on let’s go, I promised the village kids I’d do calisthenics early in the morning with them today!” Subaru shouted toward the stairs, shifting impatiently beside the front doors.</p><p>“Coming Subaru-kun!” Rem’s voice happily wafted down toward him.</p><p>Ram was waiting in the hall as well, to see them off. Subaru and Ram stood awkwardly in silence, broken finally by Ram. “Baru- Subaru, thank you for going to the village with Rem to pick up ingredients. It is appreciated.”</p><p>Subaru turned toward her in surprise, but before he could say anything he heard movement from the stairs. “Okay Subaru-kun, let’s go now.” Rem said excitedly, carrying several containers seemingly at odds with physics.</p><p>“Yes, let’s get out of here! But first, let me take a couple of those.” Subaru said, and relieved Rem of a few of her burdens.</p><p>Rem waved goodbye to her sister and skipped out the door. Subaru walked toward the doorway, pausing in front of Ram. “You’re welcome Ram. Of course I’m happy to help out in any way I can. I’m a dependable employee, all right?” He said, before continuing out into the sun.</p><p>Behind him, Ram closed the front doors, breathing a sigh of relief. The tension was even getting to her.</p><p>Oblivious to the interaction within, Rem led the way toward the village, humming happily.</p><p>“Hey wait up now, you’re not trying to leave me behind are you?” Subaru exclaimed, panting.</p><p>Rem turned around and smiled. “Rem is sorry, she’s just so happy she didn’t realize Subaru-kun wasn’t keeping up. Please don’t hold it against her?” She said innocently, closing the distance between them instantly.</p><p>“Yeah yeah… You know I can’t be mad at you…” He said, feeling his face heat up as he looked away.</p><p>“Oh? And why would that be… Su-ba-ru-kun?” Rem said, her smile alluring and inviting in a way Subaru found… dangerous. In the best possible way.</p><p>“W-we should really get going to the village, I don’t want to be late to meet the kids after all!” Subaru said nervously, barely breaking away from Rem’s charm. That girl had been getting more and more forward lately and Subaru wasn’t sure how to respond. For all his confidence and bluster, he had never found himself in such a situation BI (before Isekai, as Subaru dubbed it).</p><p>If anything, Subaru’s attempts to distract Rem have been making her more brazen, and he knew he couldn’t deflect her forever. There was definitely something there, he just needed to be mature enough to handle it.</p><p>Rem pouted, but acquiesced and began walking next to Subaru again toward the village. It was a lovely day out, and they enjoyed the beauty of the forest on the way to their destination. Soon, Arlam village was in sight.</p><p>“Ah, there’s the village Subaru-kun! But, shouldn’t there be someone there near the entrance?” Rem asked, confused.</p><p>Subaru felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “You’re right Rem, there’s always somebody keeping watch. So where is everyone…”</p><p>They slowly approached the village, but as they drew near they didn’t see anyone in the immediate vicinity. Subaru crept around a house, and slowly opened the door. There was no movement inside, but it was dark. He swung the door open all the way, and immediately regretted it.</p><p>Two Arlam villagers sitting straight up in their chairs at the dinner table, their eyes staring ahead unblinking. Blood pooled at their feet, leaking from multiple cuts on their person. Subaru immediately swung the door shut, and felt an uncontrollable wave of nausea overcome him.</p><p>He vomited into a nearby bush, retching his guts out from the gruesome sight. Rem moved immediately to console him, lightly rubbing his back as he heaved.</p><p>“Don’t… look in there… Rem.” Subaru squeezed out between heaves. Rem’s lips pressed into a thin line, and she nodded.</p><p>“Rem did not notice on the way here due to Subaru-kun’s unique issue, but now she can tell. The witch’s scent is stronger now than it was before.” Rem said, sniffing the air again to confirm.</p><p>Subaru regained control of himself, and sat up. He tried hard not to think about what was in the house right next to them, and focused on Rem. “So what does that mean? The witch is here, or somehow I’m putting out a stronger scent now?”</p><p>Rem shook her head. “It’s not coming from Subaru-kun. Others are putting out the miasma. Which means…” Her signature weapon appeared in her hands as she gripped it tightly. “The witch cult is here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Deviation from the Writ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey all! Back with another chapter must faster than last time! Thanks for sticking with me, and for giving me comments, I definitely read each and every one and try to respond when I can as well! Keep em coming, and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rem’s vision tunneled in. She struggled to contain the rage that was threatening to explode forth, ready to end the existence of every single witch cultist. Distantly, she heard Subaru speaking to her.</p>
<p>“-em can you he- “ Nothing else mattered. She must kill them.</p>
<p> Something forcibly grabbed her by the shoulders. “Rem!”</p>
<p>Rem snapped out of her trance. Subaru was in front of her, both hands on her shoulders. Deep lines of concern adorned his face.</p>
<p>She immediately felt ashamed and looked away. “Rem is sorry…” She whispered. Now was not the time to be emotional and irrational.</p>
<p>Subaru sighed in relief, and pulled Rem into a quick hug, startling her. “You have nothing to be sorry for. If I had been similarly traumatized in the past I’m sure I wouldn’t be anywhere near as well adjusted as you are.”</p>
<p>Rem leaned her head into his chest, drawing strength from the contact. Then, she looked up at him. “What is our next move Subaru-kun?”</p>
<p>“Well…” He looked at the house he was just in and tried very hard not to think about what was inside it. He was failing miserably, and looked more than a little nauseous. “As much as I want to get to the bottom of this, we need to get back to the mansion immediately. If the villagers were… killed recently, it’s possible everyone at the mansion is in danger as well.”</p>
<p>Rem’s eyes went wide. “We need to go back right now!” She said, breaking away from Subaru and half sprinting toward the path leading to the mansion.</p>
<p>“Rem wait!” He shouted after her, stumbling as he tried to rush after her. By the time he got his bearings, she had already disappeared from sight.</p>
<p>“…Damn it!” Subaru cursed, running toward the path back to the mansion at a feverish pace.</p>
<p>The speed of a panicked and enraged Oni is not something to scoff at. As Subaru made it back onto the main path he noticed what looked like a gathering of individuals a little way ahead. They were cloaked in jet black robes, and appeared to be surrounding someone.</p>
<p>Subaru’s pulse quickened. He willed his limbs to move faster than they ever had before as he desperately tried to reach the mob.</p>
<p>“<strong>Die Witch Cultists!” </strong></p>
<p>Rem screamed, her voice an inhuman cadence as Subaru saw one of the robed beings lose his head to her deadly weapon, blood splattering the dirt and the nearby enemies. They all jumped back in unison from her, and Subaru was able to get a visual on her. “Rem!” He shouted desperately, coming to a stop.</p>
<p>Witch cultists still surrounded her, and were directly in between the two of them. Rem’s horn was shining, bloodlust clear in her eyes as she gripped her Morningstar, eyeing her next target.</p>
<p>“Subaru-kun, the witch cultists have come here to die by our hands. Let’s give them what they came for!” She said, her smile crazed as she whipped the chain around herself, sending it toward another cultist. This one took the full brunt of the attack in the chest, caving it in and sending him down with barely a sound.</p>
<p>However, when Rem went to bring the weapon back, the downed cultist came with it, dragging the weapon down with their body and preventing her from bringing it back to her. “What… is this?” Rem said, staring at the body curled around her Morningstar.</p>
<p>Subaru watched as if in slow motion. The remaining cultists jumped in at once, brandishing daggers. Rem was able to fend off the first few, pushing or kicking them away but sheer numbers started to overwhelm her as a dagger slipped past her defense, stabbing her deeply in the back and causing her to stagger.</p>
<p>Rem cried out in pain, and Subaru snapped out of his shocked state. He didn’t know what to do in this situation; The enemies were in too close quarters with Rem to be able to hit them with Minya without possibly hitting Rem as well. But he didn’t have much choice at this point.</p>
<p>“Minya!” He cried, and visualized several mana crystals appear above his head before sending them at the ongoing brawl. He managed to hit two cultists in the head and arm respectively, distracting them from Rem. The rest missed their mark, to Subaru’s dismay.</p>
<p>“…Shit shit shit…” Subaru said in a panic as he considered the situation. His attack caused a few of the cultists to turn their attention to him, and were now running at him with daggers brandished.</p>
<p>Rem cried out again. Subaru looked past the oncoming enemies to where Rem was still desperately fighting and saw that she had fallen to her knees now. A wound on her side was freely spouting blood as she struggled to stem the flow with one hand. She grimaced in pain even as she stared at the cultists, daring the next one to attack her.</p>
<p>Subaru’s desperation grew; He had to get Rem out of there right now. Only one option lay available to him now. “Shamac!” He yelled, black inky clouds spewing forth from his body on all sides, surprising the attackers and Rem as well.</p>
<p>Subaru ran past the cultists coming toward him. Due to Shamac, they could not see or hear him as he evaded their feeble attempts to reach out for him. He scooped up Rem into his arms causing her to stiffen in alarm briefly, before realizing who it was that had her and relaxing.</p>
<p>Immediately he darted sideways into the forest to try to lose them, exiting the spell’s epicenter as he did so.</p>
<p>“We won’t have long before the spell ends and they get their senses back. Rem, how hurt are you?” Subaru asked, concern evident in his voice.</p>
<p>Rem took a minute to respond. When she did, her voice was weak. “Rem has lost a lot of blood, and has several deep cuts along her back and side. She doesn’t think she’ll be of much use fighting the cultists as she is now Subaru-kun.” Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him.</p>
<p>Subaru kept running, but held her tighter. “You’re going to be okay Rem.” He said, staring straight ahead as he ran through the forest in the direction of the mansion. “They won’t be able to find us in the forest, as long as I don’t get too close to the main path we should be able to get to the mansion and get help. Don’t you worry.”</p>
<p>Rem began crying openly, her tears staining his shirt. “You won’t leave Rem behind now that she isn’t useful?” She asked, her true worries surfacing.</p>
<p>Subaru almost tripped, narrowly catching himself and avoiding throwing Rem onto the forest floor. “What? How could you think I would do such a thing? Rem, I don’t spend time with you because you’re useful and I’m always trying to figure out what you can do for me.” He hoped this was just the insecurity talking and not how she truly thought about him.</p>
<p>“But then… why? Rem enjoys spending time with Subaru-kun and helping him, but she always thought she should make herself be as valuable as she can for him, so he won’t leave her behind…” She said, her words starting to trail off.</p>
<p>Subaru stopped, and looked down at her in his arms. “Well you’ve gone and gotten it all backwards I see. It shouldn’t be you that’s bending over backwards, that’s my job.”</p>
<p>Rem’s eyes went wide. “What does Subaru-kun mean?”</p>
<p>He readjusted his hold on her, and started off toward the mansion once more, at a slower pace. “I mean, you’re this awesome Oni who is super strong and super pretty and good at almost everything. I feel intimidated every time I’m even near you, and I never feel adequate.”</p>
<p>Rem immediately began shaking her head vehemently. “Subaru-kun has the wrong impression of Rem, Rem is nothing compared to how good Sister would-“</p>
<p>“Woah! Don’t make me drop you! Honestly, that is my one gripe with you, but I know that’s one we can get you over in time.” Subaru interrupted, his eyes turning scary. “You’re seriously one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, and all you ever do is try to compare yourself to someone I’ve never met and never will.”</p>
<p>He continued. “But yeah, I’m trying to better myself. To keep up with you, and to show you that I’m someone that can live up to the expectations you have for me. If you think I’m someone that would even think of throwing you away because you’re not ‘useful’, then I’m hurt.” He huffed. “You’ll have to make it up to me later, after we’ve healed you up back at the mansion.”</p>
<p>Rem went quiet for several minutes, and Subaru became worried. “Rem, are you still with me here?”</p>
<p>“…Yes. Rem was just thinking, she’s really been foolish hasn’t she?” She responded.</p>
<p>Subaru nodded emphatically. “Very foolish indeed. Even if you stopped helping me with everything as you have been, I would still seek you out. Because you’ve become important to me, and I very much like spending time with you. So stop overthinking it dummy!”</p>
<p>Her hands tentatively covered one of Subaru’s, squeezing it with surprising strength. “Very well. From this moment on, Rem will do her best to stop overthinking things. However.” She looked up at Subaru again. “Subaru-kun needs to promise to stop thinking of me as someone to be intimidated by. If Rem is to do this, Subaru must too. It’s only fair, after all.”</p>
<p>“Okay. It’s a promise then.” He said solemnly. Subaru noted the forest beginning to thin out now. “I think we’re almost back to the mansion!” He said excitedly. His arms were burning from the effort of carrying Rem and the threat of the cultists still weighed heavily on his mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The grounds of the mansion came into view, and Subaru could see the stone work of the mansion come into view. They were going to make it; they were going to be okay.</p>
<p>“Ram! Ram we need help out here now!” He yelled, running around to the front of the mansion where the main entrance was located. He saw Ram already waiting outside, looking uncharacteristically worried. Her concern deepened upon seeing Rem in his arms.</p>
<p>“Barusu, what happened to her? Who are the enemies? Were you followed?” She immediately peppered him with questions as he came into range.</p>
<p>“She got blindsided by witch cultists. The whole village is dead by their hands, and they almost got us as well. It was everything I could do to escape with Rem.” Subaru said shakily.</p>
<p>Ram’s eyes widened. “Witch cultists? Here?” But why…” She murmured to herself.</p>
<p>Subaru pressed on. “And I don’t think I was followed, I went into the forest and went toward the direction of the mansion. They were on the main path, but I didn’t see any follow me so I think we’re fine for now.”</p>
<p>Rem coughed. “Sister, Rem is sorry she is in such poor health right now…”</p>
<p>Ram grit her teeth, looking at Subaru. “Rem needs a lot of healing, now. Bring her to Beatrice-sama, she’s the only one who can stabilize Rem, these wounds are too severe for Emilia-sama’s magic.”</p>
<p>Subaru nodded, and walked toward the doors to the mansion. “Leave it to me Ram.” He said confidently.</p>
<p>Ram opened the door for Subaru, and he began to walk through the threshold. Suddenly, there was a strong pull on the girl in his arms. Before he realized it, she was wrenched painfully out of his grasp, and back toward the forest path.</p>
<p>She hung suspended in the air, writhing in agony as her wounds took their toll. “Su…baru…kun.” Rem struggled against the unseen restraints.</p>
<p>A man stood below her, with several witch cultists behind him. This man seemed like a powerful figure that the rest deferred to.</p>
<p>“Let her down right now you bastard!” Subaru yelled at the man, rage coloring his vision.</p>
<p>The man merely smiled. “Hello, believer in love. I have been waiting to make your acquaintance!” He bent narrowly at the waste toward them. “I am a Sin Archbishop of the Witch’s cult representing Sloth. Betelgeuse Romanée-Conti!” His tongue lolled out of his mouth with excitement, filling Subaru with revulsion.</p>
<p>“This man is dangerous Barusu. We must keep him distracted while we think of a way to rescue Rem.” Ram said quietly to him.</p>
<p>“So, child who has been blessed with the love of the witch, what has put you at odds with me? Surely you know we are both followers of the witch, and work toward the same ends, yes?” Betelgeuse continued talking as if uninterrupted.</p>
<p>Subaru was mentally running through his options, and they weren’t looking plentiful. So he opted to do what he did best. Talk.</p>
<p>He straightened up and smiled at the man, trying to hide his revulsion. “Oh is that you Betelgeuse? I didn’t recognize you as part of the Witch cult! Terribly sorry for hurting your subordinates like that, but when someone tries to attack us out of nowhere it can only be expected that we fight back, you know?”</p>
<p>Betelgeuse seemed to ponder Subaru’s words for a minute. “Ah yes, this makes sense to me. It is of no matter that you killed a few of my believers, they would willingly sacrifice themselves for the cause regardless. But it is distasteful, and I would like you to refrain from it in the future if at all possible.”</p>
<p>Subaru began to feel some relief at his words. It seemed like he was buying it! He spread open his arms and gestured toward Rem’s form suspended in the air. “Excellent! I’d be happy to let bygones be bygones then. If you could just release my associate there, I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.”</p>
<p>Besides him, Ram shifted uncomfortably. “Barusu, I don’t know if- “</p>
<p>Betelgeuse began laughing maniacally, cutting Ram’s thought off. “Ah! Unfortunately I cannot do that, even if you are a Gospel holder like myself. I must make an example of her for going against the love of the witch. I have to show my love love love love love!” He began repeating himself, bending backwards at the waist and clutching at his hair, pulling out strands in a fit.</p>
<p>Rem cried out in anguish as her limbs began to contort painfully, her screams increasing in volume as seconds passed.</p>
<p>“El Minya!” Subaru cried, calling dozens of crystals into existence above Betelgeuse and the other members of the witch cult.</p>
<p>“El Fula!” Ram screamed at the same time, sending an extreme blast of razor sharp wind at the enemies.</p>
<p>Subaru directed them downward, then fell to his knees in fatigue as he felt the toll on his magical gate. Panting heavily, he watched as the attacks collided with the opposing force, blowing up dirt and dust and obscuring the battleground from their view.</p>
<p>He looked over to Ram who looked to be barely standing beside him. “Do you think that did it?” Subaru asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Before she could answer, they heard it. A laugh echoed over the distance as the dust cleared. Many of the cultists had been slain, either skewered by the crystals or sliced to ribbons by Ram’s wind blades. But Betelgeuse remained untouched, laughing even as most of his fighting force had been decimated around him.</p>
<p>A few of his subordinates near him were also untouched. It seemed whatever had protected him had also spared them, not that they wouldn’t throw their lives away to enact his will regardless.</p>
<p>“Glorious! Excellent! Superb! Truly that attack was highly effective!” Betelgeuse gushed. “Ahh, that you were able to kill so many of my subordinates, it truly. Makes my brain. TREMBLE!” He bit his fingers one by one, drawing blood without fail.</p>
<p>Ram and Subaru could only look on in horror at the perverse display in front of them.</p>
<p>“How did you… what are you??” Subaru screamed at the Archbishop in anger.</p>
<p>Betelgeuse directed his gaze at Subaru and began smiling once more. “My Authority, granted to me by the witch herself as a direct reward for my LOVE has protected me from all harm! Truly it is a magnificent gift that shows how much she cares for me.”</p>
<p>He looked up at Rem who had gone limp from the pain. “And now, I think we need to end this little demonstration. It’s gone on far too long and caused me some unnecessary complication.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Subaru was pushed down onto his stomach by and overwhelming force. Next to him, he saw Ram also being forced down, unable to move despite their struggles.</p>
<p>“Now… See what your slothfulness in killing me has given you. Truly, your love for each other that I see has fallen short this time.” There was a sickening crunch, followed by Rem’s body falling back to the ground without preamble.</p>
<p>Subaru saw white. He struggled as hard as he could against the invisible restraints but could not escape. His voice became raw and hoarse as he screamed her name over and over again. “Rem, Rem, Rem!”</p>
<p>Rem lay on the ground without a flicker of movement to hint at life.</p>
<p>Ram was muttering curses beside him, and he could feel her aura increasing at a dangerous rate. Whatever she was attempting, she would not survive. But she wasn’t concerned about that anymore.</p>
<p>“You have taken my sister from me and this world. Now, I will make sure you die where you stand.” Ram said, seething anger in every syllable. She slowly began to push off the ground, the force holding her back before slowly being pushed back.</p>
<p>Betelgeuse paused in his celebrations, looking at her. “Oh? You are resisting my Authority? We can’t have that now, no one is allowed to reject the gift the witch bestowed upon me.” He appeared to concentrate for a second, and Ram felt the pressure on her multiply, causing the earth below her to crack with the effort.</p>
<p>Ram grit her teeth but continued rising. “I will release every shackle I have, if that is what it will take to avenge my sister. I’m sorry Roswaal-sama, but I may not be able to hold up my end of the contract after all.” She forced herself into a kneeling position, panting with the effort.</p>
<p>Subaru’s mind felt as if it was in a haze. Rem was dead. She was dead, by Betelgeuse’s hand. He had to prevent this from becoming reality. He couldn’t live with it if it was.</p>
<p>He forced his head to the side to see Ram, who looked back at him with hate in her eyes, but not toward him. “Ram. we can save her. But I need you to do something that will not make any sense to you, and will seem like giving up. But I want you to have faith in me that I am not misleading you.” His vision became blurry as he tried to keep his focus on her face. “Hold my hand, and kill both of us instantly. I swear to you I am not giving up, though I will say that living in a world without Rem in it is not an option.”</p>
<p>Ram paused, gazing at him in astonishment. The pressure on Ram’s back lessened as even Betelgeuse became surprised by his words.</p>
<p>“Truly his love is strong if he would ask her sister to kill them both… a murder suicide? This level of devotion! In comparison, I. am. Not worthy!</p>
<p>Ram’s stare lasted for several seconds, observing his pitiful countenance as she considered what to do. After deliberation, she spoke. “Barusu, your words sound like a cruel prank. But. I have learned you are not the type of person to do something like that, as terrible as you are at other things you do not have a cruel heart. And…” She looked over at Rem’s lifeless body. “I want to believe in your words, that there is something we can do to save my sister. But if this turns out to be your cowardly way out of a world without Rem, I will find you in whatever comes after this world and beat you senseless for depriving me of my one chance at avenging my sister.”</p>
<p>She moved toward him slowly, the weight of Betelgeuse’s Authority forcing her down like increased gravity. She reached out for his hand, enclosing hers around it. Then, she smiled.</p>
<p>Subaru was caught off guard. He had rarely seen her smile without a mocking tone or sarcasm attached and he couldn’t comprehend what it meant.</p>
<p>“Make sure my faith in you isn’t misplaced, okay Barusu?” She said. Then spoke 2 words, and highly concentrated wind magic tore their heads clean off their bodies, killing them instantly.</p>
<p>Their bodies slumped down as if their strings were cut. Betelgeuse released his hold over their bodies, and looked down at them with disinterest. Their hands were still joined together, looking for all the world like star-crossed lovers.</p>
<p>“Well… In the end, they truly were slothful. How distasteful. Come now, the Ordeal awaits.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Do I Even Know You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Back at it again with another chapter! Thank you as always for your reviews, comments, thoughts and questions for the future! Keep em coming and I'll keep replying by PM as I can! Now please, enjoy the next chapter!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ram opened her eyes in a panic, scanning her surroundings in desperation to orient herself. She appeared to be back in the mansion with a disturbing lack of enemies around her. Her face folded into a frown as she contemplated what had just occurred.</p>
<p>She and Barusu had been fighting the witch cult. Rem had been taken hostage and… she didn't want to continue that line of thought.</p>
<p>But this… She gingerly brought her hands to her neck and tentatively poked at it, remarking at the lack of damage incurred. She could still feel the phantom pain of having her head ripped away from her body by powerful wind magic even as she did so.</p>
<p>"This is…" Ram murmured to herself. This kind of power would be beyond even Roswaal-sama. She wasn't sure she knew of anyone capable of such a feat. And to think, Barusu was the one who could do this?</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Impossible." Standing up, she resolved to find him and get answers, whether he wanted to tell her or not. She was owed that much.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subaru took a deep, shuddering breath. He was standing in a corridor of the mansion, cleaning supplies in hand as he was staring at a window. He fell to his knees, feeling his neck, his head, all over his body as if to confirm it was all still there.</p>
<p>"How is the window cleaning coming along Subaru-kun?" Rem asked, turning the corner and coming into view. Upon seeing him in such a crazed state she rushed over, eyes wide with concern.</p>
<p>"Subaru-kun, what's wrong?" She looked around wildly to ascertain the threat but could find nothing. Turning her attention back to him, she knelt down beside him and began stroking his hair.</p>
<p>Startled by the contact, Subaru jumped, then looked at Rem as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "Rem. You're okay…" He said pitifully as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her in a tight embrace.</p>
<p>Rem squeaked a little, but continued to run her fingers through his hair and returned the embrace with her other arm. "Yes, Rem is doing very well, thanks to you Subaru-kun." She looked bashfully to the side. "Rem also would like to say, she likes it when Subaru-kun is a little more forceful like this."</p>
<p>Subaru said nothing, content to hold her as he cried. Rem did not interrupt, choosing to remain quiet and enjoy the moment for what it was as she continued to be close to him.</p>
<p>They remained undisturbed in that way for several minutes, until at least Subaru regained his senses to an extent and released Rem from the hold.</p>
<p>He now looked embarrassed and a little shameful of his behavior. "I'm sorry Rem, something terrible happened and I couldn't handle the outcome."</p>
<p>Rem smoothed out her skirt and stood up, giving him a small smile. "Rem does not know what could have happened, she does not remember anything bad happening…"</p>
<p>Subaru could feel her putting the pieces together as she stood before him. At just that moment, Ram came bursting around the corner and locked her sights on him.</p>
<p>"Barusu! We need to talk now. I'm sure you can guess what it is regarding." She said, grabbing him forcefully by the arm and stalking off, leaving a confused Rem to follow behind them.</p>
<p>"Sister, what is going on? Why are you dragging Subaru-kun off? Did he do something wrong?" She asked, looking from Subaru to Ram in a panic as she attempted to figure out what she was missing.</p>
<p>"Ouch, hey, there's no need to pull me along like I'm some kind of stuffed animal without a will of my own! You're going to yank my arm out of my socket!" Subaru complained as he attempted to release himself from Ram's grip.</p>
<p>A minute later she released him, opening the door to her room and unceremoniously shoving him inside. She spared a glance at Rem who stood in the hallway looking lost and a little hurt. "Rem, please wait here. This won't take long, I just need to get the facts straight with Barusu about something."</p>
<p>She shut the door before Rem could respond and locked it, then turned toward Subaru.</p>
<p>He was dusting himself off after his tumble into the room courtesy of Ram. "There was absolutely no need for you to do that, all right? Rem knows, so getting me alone like this is pointless."</p>
<p>Ram allowed herself a minute to digest that information before responding. "So what you're saying is that you've taken Rem back like you did to us? You know what you're implying by saying that I hope." Her eyes turned murderous as she slowly advanced toward him.</p>
<p>Subaru held up his arms in peaceful surrender. "Hey hold on now! If you can put a pause on the rampaging for a few minutes I can clue you in on what's been happening, and why I haven't been able to before."</p>
<p>She stopped her advance, opting instead to cross her arms under her chest, idly tapping one finger as she eyed him impatiently. "Go on then, explain."</p>
<p>So Subaru did. He told her about how he first learned about his power, how he was sent her against his will. He mentioned Rom the giant, the first person he intentionally brought into a loop with him. He spoke of Rem, and how she initially was suspicious of him and how events led her to attack him in the first iteration of his mansion experience.</p>
<p>Ram remained quiet throughout most of this explanation, but at this part a sound of understanding escaped her lips. "Ah… I see now." She was curious how her sister had managed to become so close to him in such a short amount of time, but it made sense now. They had traveled through time together.</p>
<p>And more than once, if Subaru's story was to be believed. She was enraged that Rem had died multiple times, but sobered up when he explained quietly that it was to save her life, as she had been robbed by the shaman of her vitality.</p>
<p>Ram could understand why Rem would have done that. Ram would have done anything to save her sister. Which, come to think of it their situations were very similar in why they chose to put their trust in Subaru.</p>
<p>"But the most important reason why I couldn't let you in on this until now is because the witch has decided I can't tell anyone about my power until they've gone through with me for some reason. Ever since the first guy died I haven't wanted to test the limits of what I can divulge so Rem and I have been doing the best we can."</p>
<p>Ram nodded. "Some powerful magics restrict what you can tell others about the intricacies of the spellwork. And for someone as powerful as the Jealous Witch, I shudder to think of what she is capable of."</p>
<p>Subaru looked relieved. "So you're saying you believe me? That I'm not an agent of evil out to hurt Roswaal or your sister?"</p>
<p>Ram sighed. "As much as I would like to denounce you and your power because I find it disgusting, you have been useful. You've helped Rem save me, and have turned back the clock yet again to save Rem. So ultimately, it seems I am indebted to you."</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed. "However, this does not mean I will mindlessly follow you or go along with all plans you may think up just because you have the ability to redo things. I have goals that I want to see through to the end, and you would do well to not get in my way."</p>
<p>Subaru stared at her, measuring her up. "Tell me about these goals. Maybe I can help, as you have seen I can be pretty resourceful and I am good at making plans, even though you slighted that ability just now."</p>
<p>At this, Ram hesitated. She mulled the offer over, her pride warring with the sheer utility and flexibility of what Subaru offered. She opted for a half answer. "Do you know of a place called Sanctuary?" she asked.</p>
<p>Subaru looked puzzled. "No, I can't say that I have. Why?"</p>
<p>Ram turned away. "Let's just say one of my largest obstacles lies there. Events may be leading us toward it soon, and if that is the case then I will tell you more about it then." She looked out her window toward the forest below. "We have more immediate concerns to deal with for now."</p>
<p>Subaru jolted as if struck by lightning. "Oh no I didn't get a chance to see what day this is! I hope we're not too late to save the villagers!" He said, and began to head for the door.</p>
<p>"It is now two days before that encounter with the witch cult. I checked before I came and found you. Quite remarkable… the magical energy it must take to send not one person, but two through time itself. It is beyond my comprehension." Ram said with a tone akin to awe.</p>
<p>Subaru shrugged. "I don't try to think about how it works or why it works. Honestly I have no idea, considering I came from another world and all. I'm just trying to catch up on the magic that I should be able to do with Beako and that's enough for me."</p>
<p>"Hmph." Ram exhaled disappointedly. "I suppose I expected too much of you Barusu. Fine, concentrate your efforts on getting stronger and thinking of a plan to take out the witch cultists that will appear in two days' time."</p>
<p>Subaru smacked a fist down into his open palm. "That reminds me! Where the heck where Emilia and Roswaal when we were fighting the witch cultists right outside the mansion? There's no way they wouldn't have noticed all that miasma and magical energy being flung about everywhere."</p>
<p>Ram looked down at the floor. "Right after you and Rem left for the village, Roswaal-sama summoned Emilia from her quarters and told her that they were needed at the Capital. I don't know the specifics, but he seemed to be in quite a hurry. That being said, we received no messages directed toward the mansion so if he received word of something it was magical in means and to him only."</p>
<p>Subaru put a hand to his head. "That timing is really something spectacular if you stop to think about it… I would almost think-"</p>
<p>Ram put a hand up. "I would prefer if you didn't continue that line of reasoning at this time. Roswaal-sama's actions are a little suspicious when viewed from the wrong point of view, but I have absolute trust in Roswaal-sama."</p>
<p>Subaru faltered. "Well, you may have absolute faith in him but I want to say your viewpoint may be a little skewed here… Regardless, we can put a pin in that for now. Depending on how we go about this, things may change significantly enough that Roswaal won't leave when the attack occurs. I need to think about this."</p>
<p>He went to the door again, unlocking it. Ram's voice stopped him. "Was anything you told me before this loop a lie? I will not hold it against you if you tell me now, as I understand the position you were put in. But if you don't confess now and I find out later, there will be no second chances."</p>
<p>Subaru considered everything he told her. Then, he smiled at her. "Nope, I've never lied to you about anything in fact! I'm a terrible manipulator, I just rely on the kindness of others to get by in the world, and it's been working out so far."</p>
<p>With that parting statement he exited the room, leaving Ram alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>"…That man is an idiot. A complete moron, with no deceitful bone in his body." She stared off into the distance thoughtfully. "…I can see what Rem sees in him."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subaru closed the door behind him, noting that Rem was no longer in the hallway. "I wonder where she got off to…" He said to himself as he looked up and down the hallway.</p>
<p>He knew that it didn't exactly look great that Ram came out of nowhere and dragged him off to talk alone, but he figured Rem would know he would tell her all about it right after. And it wasn't like he could really fight back against Ram, for her size she was just far too strong, it was ridiculous.</p>
<p>He headed off immediately for Rem's room, figuring if she was waiting for him to talk that's where she would be. But when he got there, there was no sight of her. He even cautiously knocked and entered her room to make sure she wasn't there, but no luck.</p>
<p>He began a search for Rem in the mansion, looking in all the normal places she would be found working or cleaning, but wasn't having any luck. He stumbled upon Emilia in his search, accidentally bumping into her as he turned a corner. He bounced back and fell onto his butt as Emilia didn't budge.</p>
<p>"Ow… Emilia-tan what are you made of? Accidentally hitting you felt like walking face first into a wall…" Subaru said, rubbing his backend gingerly.</p>
<p>Emiliai pouted, crossing her arms. "Subaru you dummy; no girl wants to hear themselves compared to a wall. And aren't you going to say you're sorry for running into me?"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure we ran into each other, and technically I'm the one that came out the worse for the wear. Let's break even and both apologize, okay? I'm sorry I ran into you; I was in a bit of a hurry."</p>
<p>Emilia put a finger to her lips in thought. "Mmm… You're right. I'm sorry too. It wasn't fair of me to put all the blame on you after all." She took in Subaru's slightly disheveled state. "Why were you in a hurry? And what happened to your clothes?"</p>
<p>Subaru looked down, realizing his clothes were all askew. "Ah… I didn't even realize. Ram may have dragged me through the mansion and threw me into her room, so that must have messed up my clothes. Let me see if I can smooth some of this out." He began patting down his clothes and smoothing out wrinkles where he could see them.</p>
<p>Emilia looked puzzled. "Subaru, why was Ram trying to get you alone into her room? I thought you were getting along better with Rem, not Ram…"</p>
<p>Subaru stopped what he was doing and starting flailing his arms about wildly. "It's not what you think! Ram and I aren't like that, I swear! She just needed to talk to me alone about something important that's also private that she happened to learn about on accident so I had no choice but to tell her!"</p>
<p>Emilia stepped back, looking confused and worried. O-okay Subaru, if that's what you say I'll have to believe it so, do your best I guess and let me know if you need any help?"</p>
<p>Puck emerged from behind Emilia's hair and flew straight at Subaru's head, pinging harmlessly off the side. "Trying to expand your harem already are you Subaru? Despicable that you would cheat on my lovely daughter with Rem, but now you're trying to do it with her sister as well? How could you?"</p>
<p>Subaru's eyes widened in horror. "You've got it all wrong I swear! Please don't smite me sir magic Ice Cat Dad spirit! I haven't cheated on anyone, and anyway you're the one always saying no one can date your daughter so how can I cheat on her anyway?"</p>
<p>Puck rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose I hadn't considered that… Fine, you're off the hook this time, but I'll be watching you, don't forget it."</p>
<p>Emilia put her hands on her hips. "Can't the two of you go one minute without exaggerating everything way out of proportion?"</p>
<p>Subaru laughed. "Sorry, it's just too much fun with Puck here, I can't help it." He said, playfully rubbing behind Puck's ears. "By the way, I was in a hurry because I was looking for Rem. Have you seen her anywhere?"</p>
<p>Emilia nodded. "Yes actually. Puck and I were just outside and we noticed her tending to the shrubs outside. I waved her over to come talk but she refused." Her voice dropped a little. "I don't know if the two sisters like me very much. I can't fault them for it though."</p>
<p>Subaru frowned. "I think they're just keeping their distance out of respect for your position, as they were told to do likely by Roswaal. If you want though, I can talk to them and let them know you wished they would be a little more familiar?"</p>
<p>Emilia's eyes lit up, and she looked at Subaru hopefully. "Would you really? I would so enjoy talking more and learning more about them. It can get lonely studying day after day, and even though I enjoy the time I spend with you, you are also working most of the time or training…"</p>
<p>Puck looked affronted. "Are you saying my company is not good enough daughter? I'm hurt."</p>
<p>Emilia gave a wry smile. "You know that's not what I mean. Puck is the most important one to me after all. But I'd like to make some more connections, to people closer to my own age after all."</p>
<p>Puck nodded sagely. "Ah, a young girl has to have her friends, I can understand that. No offense taken then, none at all."</p>
<p>"And… good as new!" Subaru said, finishing the smoothing out of wrinkles in his clothes. He looked at Emilia again. "I'll definitely talk to them, don't you worry. I'm going to go find Rem now, thanks for letting me know where she is at."</p>
<p>He waved goodbye toward them, and took off toward the front door.</p>
<p>Emilia laughed as she watched him go. "That boy is quite silly, isn't he Puck?"</p>
<p>Puck watched him thoughtfully. "That's barely scratching the surface of what he is, I think."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subaru found Rem right where Emilia said she had been, with hedge clippers in the garden, clipping the occasional branch off almost absentmindedly. As he got near, Rem whirled around, brandishing the clippers at him for a moment before realizing it was him and relaxing.</p>
<p>She turned away from him, and directed her attention back to the shrubs. "Hello Subaru-kun. Did you have a nice talk with Sister?"</p>
<p>"Eh…" He scratched his cheek. "I wouldn't call it a nice talk. But I think we understand each other now a little better. What's up with almost attacking me with the clippers?"</p>
<p>Rem took a minute to respond. "The stench of the witch is stronger on you now than it was earlier today. I am not accustomed to the strength quite yet, and it caught me off guard." She faltered, then pressed on. "Did… did you go back? With Sister?"</p>
<p>Subaru felt a strange sense of foreboding. "Yes, I did. I was looking for you to tell you what happened, as I couldn't bring you back with me, but you weren't in all the usual places. I was beginning to get a little worried you know."</p>
<p>Rem didn't seem to hear him, or wasn't responding to him. "It would make sense you would choose Sister if given the chance, Rem shouldn't be surprised…" She turned to him with a despairing look on her face. "But it still hurts!"</p>
<p>Subaru was beyond bewildered as he was greeted by a hysterical Rem. "Hey Rem, what are you talking about? I didn't pick Ram over you, at all." He moved forward and embraced her in a tight hug. Rem flinched at first, then relaxed into him as she buried her head into his chest.</p>
<p>"Would you like to hear about what happened, and then you can decide for yourself if what I did was right or not?" He asked her hesitantly.</p>
<p>She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. They walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Subaru began explaining the situation that led to this most recent loop.</p>
<p>"…So you see, there was nothing I could do. I could only bring you back with me if you were in a partially alive state, and that sicko Witch Cultist Archbishop was keeping us down with his insane power. I tried Rem, both of us really did but it wasn't enough to save you…" He trailed off, staring off into space as he recalled the gruesome scene he witnessed firsthand.</p>
<p>He felt warmth. Rem had reached out and grasped his hand with hers, intertwining them. "Rem is safe now Subaru-kun. And she now understands why you brought Sister back, and why Rem could not also go."</p>
<p>Subaru faced her, locking eyes. "Watching him torture you made me angrier than I've ever been in my life. I wanted to kill him; I wanted to kill myself. I want them to suffer like you did. No one deserves that pain, least of all you."</p>
<p>Rem brought her other hand on top of his. "Rem is conflicted. In a way, she feels glad she did not also return by death to escape that pain. But…" she drew closer to him, their heads inches apart. "To lose any amount of time that Subaru-kun and Rem had together is unacceptable. She will just have to do a better job of staying close to you, won't she?"</p>
<p>Subaru was almost paralyzed by how close she was to him. She smelled sweet and fruity in a way he couldn't quite place. That may be because there are fruits here that don't exist on Earth, but she just smelled so good, and her lips were just inches from his, tantalizingly close and just out of reach…</p>
<p>A thought rose unbidden to him. <em>Rem likes it when you are a little more forceful like this.</em></p>
<p>He thought, to hell with it.</p>
<p>And he moved forward the last few inches of distance between the two of them, and captured her lips with a kiss. Her lips felt soft against him, and he felt them part to meet his in an increasingly elaborate dance that increased in fervor the longer they sat there.</p>
<p>They broke apart after several minutes, both of them breathing heavily. Then, Rem looked at Subaru with the widest smile he had ever seen on anyone. "Rem is very happy you did that, Subaru-kun."</p>
<p>Subaru smiled right back at her. "That makes two of us then."</p>
<p>She leaned into him, and they sat like that in comfortable silence for a little while longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sometimes Forewarned isn't Forearmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello all! I got burnt out writing this and had to take a break. But I got the bug again, and here I am with another chapter! I think I have a pretty good idea of where to go from here so that will help in writing the next chapter as well.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your comments were also very important in deciding to continue writing. I really do appreciate them, and they made me realize my writing is wanted. So I will continue to write, as long as you continue to comment!</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Subaru re-entered the mansion with Rem close behind. Ram was waiting for them at the top of the stairs, and made her way down toward them.</p>
<p>Subaru noticed her approaching and waved. "Yo Ram! Were you waiting long for us?"</p>
<p>Ram sniffed. "Normally I would lecture you on how one needs to be timely and we do not have much of it in which to act, but I know what you were doing was important so I will overlook it."</p>
<p>"Aha… is that right?" Subaru said nervously. "Truthfully, I was just kidding around. I didn't realize you felt that you were actually kept waiting."</p>
<p>Rem smiled. "Rem's Subaru-kun is silly, isn't he Sister?"</p>
<p>Ram looked between the two of them without speaking. After a minute, she turned around. "You have my blessing. Keep the affection to a minimum in front of me and absent completely in front of Roswaal-sama and Emilia-sama. Barusu already knows what will happen to him if he hurts you Rem, so I don't feel the need to reiterate."</p>
<p>Behind her, Subaru could feel his face heating up, and Rem looked embarrassed. "What we do in our personal time will not interfere with the duties and responsibilities assigned to us, Rem promises."</p>
<p>Subaru nodded vehemently before remembering Ram had her back to them, and felt foolish.</p>
<p>Ram turned back around. "Good. Now that we have that piece of business out of the way, we need to figure out how we're going to kill that Archbishop and his witch cultist followers."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The three of them met in the kitchen to discuss tactics while preparing lunch.</p>
<p>"So, why were you the only one that noticed we were in danger? Where's Roswaal when we needed him, an attack was going on right in front of his mansion after all." Subaru said, sighing in exasperation.</p>
<p>"Shortly before I sensed Rem was in danger, Roswaal-sama took Emilia-sama to the capital, citing something important that came up related to the Royal Selection. I also could not find the correct door in time to ask for Beatrice-sama's assistance before the threat arrived." Ram summarized.</p>
<p>"Is that so…" Subaru took a minute to process the information.</p>
<p>"So if Rem understands correctly, can't we intercept the witch cultists as they try to attack the village? That should be before Roswaal-sama and Emilia-sama leave for the capital which will increase our odds of success."</p>
<p>"But how will we convince them we know an attack will happen on the village? I know there's a little leeway with how the witch lets me warn people, but I think Beatrice is already suspicious of how we know about the shaman. She's going to want answers that we can't give if we don't make this look just right." Subaru said, creating the outlines of a plan in his head as he went.</p>
<p>"I see. Were you able to determine when the attack on the village took place?" Ram asked.</p>
<p>Subaru shuddered unconsciously. "I… we went to the village early that day, so either the previous day or the night before. I really don't have a frame of reference for attacks so I'm just guessing here, but I don't think it was longer than that.</p>
<p>Ram closed her eyes in thought. "So. We need a way for at least one of us to go to the village to be on the lookout for the witch cult. Once they show up, we need to get a message to those of us at the mansion, and stall them until assistance arrives."</p>
<p>"Rem will go to the village. If Sister maintains our Synesthesia she will be able to feel when Rem encounters the witch cult." Rem looked determined.</p>
<p>"Well, if that's the case, I'll be going with you to the village as well to support you. Can we count on you to cover for us back at the mansion Ram? We may be gone all day." Subaru asked, looking at Ram.</p>
<p>Ram sighed. "You're already trying to take advantage of the goodwill you've garnered with me I see… But yes, I believe I can lead away any inquiries about the two of you through one way or another. I will not be able to keep up with all the normal tasks the mansion requires, so be prepared to work hard upon dealing with this threat."</p>
<p>Subaru pumped up an arm and flexed. "Leave it to us! The two of us are as dedicated as demons!"</p>
<p>Rem giggled. "Subaru-kun, that's because one of us is an Oni, and the other has somehow inherited the spirit of one. Which Rem is enjoying thoroughly." She ended, blushing.</p>
<p>"Yes yes, you two are determined to make eyes at each other every waking minute, I understand. Just make sure you aren't distracted, too many vassals of Roswaal-sama are counting on us to not take this situation as seriously as we can." Ram said exasperatedly.</p>
<p>They turned somber at that, as they remembered the carnage witnessed at the village. "You're right Ram. We're going to be in top form, and stop the witch cult in their tracks. Isn't that right, Rem?" Subaru asked with a smile.</p>
<p>Rem smiled back, and nodded determinedly. "Right! You can count on us Sister."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ram?"</p>
<p>"Yes, what is it Roswaal-sama?" Ram asked, looking up at the Margrave as he held her in his arms as he applied mana to the scar on her forehead; a reminder of what Ram had sacrificed and what bound her still.</p>
<p>"What do you think of Natsuki Subaru?"</p>
<p>"What do I think of Subaru…"</p>
<p>Ram was silent for a minute, gathering her thoughts. Then – "He is more than what he seems." She said simply. She looked to Roswaal's face for any clues, but the moonlight cast shadows in devious ways upon it.</p>
<p>Roswaal frowned slightly. "Based on my interactions with him I wouldn't have expected him to have hidden depths. He seems to entirely wear his heart on his sleeve. You say this is not the case?"</p>
<p>Ram shook her head, then remembered they were in the dark. "No, Subaru is entirely too forthcoming with his thoughts and feelings. If he has told you something with emotion in his words you can be certain those are his true thoughts."</p>
<p>"I see… good. That straightforward nature of his makes him quite malleable toward my own pursuits." Roswaal said, staring out onto the surrounding grounds.</p>
<p>"I must also inform you Roswaal-sama… Rem and Subaru have entered into a relationship, it seems." Ram said, looking up at him. "I have already made it clear that they are not to let it interfere with their duties to you and the mansion, and they will keep the public affection to a minimum."</p>
<p>Roswaal stilled, the mana flowing from his fingers ebbing away. "Subaru and your sister you say? This is a highly unexpected development. Was it not Emilia who Subaru doted on and adores?"</p>
<p>"I do not know the full extent of circumstances. I imagine it is related to the Mabeast incident. It is within the realm of possibility that they drew close together after surviving the attack." Ram said speculatively.</p>
<p>"Hmm…" Roswaal's brow furrowed as he contemplated the situation. Then, the mana flow resumed, and Ram let out a sigh of content as she felt it restoring her limited stores.</p>
<p>"Though this was outside my predictions, this can be turned to my advantage." Roswaal said, continuing his line of thought. "With Subaru's heart tied to Rem, he will have no reason to leave the mansion. She is turning out to be a more important piece than I had originally anticipated…" he said, more to himself than to Ram.</p>
<p>Ram bristled at his words, but didn't let it show. She disliked equating her beloved sister to a mere piece on a board. "As you say, Roswaal-sama."</p>
<p>Roswaal's thoughts turned inward. The Book of Wisdom allowed for small changes in circumstance; he would need to check later to ensure events were still progressing according to his desire, but he didn't imagine much would be altered. This budding relationship could be used to influence Subaru onto the correct path, so he will allow it for now. But if events begin to stray from the Writ…</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed. That is something he will not allow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was early the next morning. Ram was at the front door, handing a pack to Subaru filled with food for the day.</p>
<p>"Thanks Sister!" Subaru said cheerfully, taking it from her.</p>
<p>"…You're welcome." Ram said after a pause.</p>
<p>Rem turned toward her in surprise, but Ram cut off her question before it was asked. "I've stopped trying to fight it at this point. Subaru should know what it entails if he continues to call me that. So if he has accepted that reality, I should strive to as well. As much as it goes against my very being."</p>
<p>Subaru chuckled good naturedly. "Well, I'm glad that you're accepting it. To be honest, my family was never very large and I always wanted a sister. So I've got to grab the opportunity with both hands while it's here, you know?"</p>
<p>Rem's eyes sparkled as she looked at Subaru. "Rem is very happy Sister and Subaru-kun are getting along so well."</p>
<p>Ram sighed. "For your sake Rem, I'll make an effort at anything. And Subaru has his merits. Now." She gestured toward the door. "Not to cut our conversation short, but there are lives on the line. I will make sure I am attuned to Rem's emotions as closely as I can be at this distance. As this is an imperfect method of communication, I will not attempt to gather assistance until I feel intense bloodlust. No doubt this is what I will feel from Rem's sighting of the witch cult."</p>
<p>Rem looked embarrassed. "Rem feels as if she should apologize for feeling this way, but witch cultists have taken so much from us… That is to say, she is not sure how to feel about being accurately characterized in this manner."</p>
<p>Subaru draped an arm around her shoulders and drew her near. "I wouldn't worry about it Rem. As long as you can contain it and don't go rushing to fight them on your own, no one will fault you for how you feel about them. To be honest, I don't know how well I'll react to seeing them, considering what they made me witness last loop…" His voice trailed off as he stared straight ahead, looking at something Rem could not see.</p>
<p>Rem gave him a reassuring hug, and Subaru snapped out of his reminiscence, giving her a small smile. "Well, anyway, let's do this. We have villagers to save after all!" He said, taking Rem by the hand and waving at Ram as they stepped through the door and made their way down the path toward the village.</p>
<p>They walked cautiously through the forest, alert for anything out of the ordinary. Despite this, they encountered no enemies or issues, and the village gates came into view. A villager noticed them approaching and greeted them warmly.</p>
<p>"Subaru and Rem-san, it's great to see the both of you! What brings you to our humble village today?" He asked expectantly.</p>
<p>Rem looked to Subaru to explain. He cleared his throat. "It's great to see you guys too! I'd actually like to talk to the village head if she's not too busy?"</p>
<p>"I don't think she's too occupied at the moment, and she would want to come say hello regardless. Let me go get her." The man said, running off.</p>
<p>Rem's head appeared to be on a constant swivel as she took in her surroundings. "Subaru-kun, there is one aspect of this plan that Rem does not understand. If we wait for the witch cult to attack before we call for reinforcements, does that not put the villagers at risk?"</p>
<p>Subaru nodded. "You're right of course. If we just use the villagers as bait, there's a good chance many of them will die as we try to hold them off." He looked off to the side where the village head was coming toward them from a distance, waving. "That's why I plan to search the surrounding area of the village and find the cultists before they encounter the villagers. I figure with the stench I'm putting out, "He gestured vaguely toward himself, "they'll be eager to meet me and will reveal themselves."</p>
<p>Rem put a finger to her lips in thought. "Subaru-kun is putting himself into a dangerous position yet again to defend others. Rem knows she shouldn't encourage this behavior, but there are no other viable options available."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you understand. I wasn't sure what Ram would think of me putting myself into danger with you nearby so I couldn't really tell you my thoughts about it with her nearby. I hope she can forgive me…" Subaru said, feeling anxiety bubbling up at the idea of Ram finding out.</p>
<p>Rem frowned. "Sister should recognize that I am making my own choices. If Subaru-kun is in danger, Rem will gladly be by his side."</p>
<p>Subaru smiled gratefully. "And I am glad for that. I can just see Ram saying that I should know you would respond like that and to stay out of danger always as a result. But unfortunately I'm not lucky enough to stay out of danger it seems."</p>
<p>The village head, Milde finally made it over to Subaru and Rem and greeted them. "Subaru! Have you told the children you're here yet? We didn't expect you for another day at least, so this is a rare treat indeed."</p>
<p>Subaru laughed. "No, I wish I could spend time playing today with them, they're always so full of energy, they make me feel ten years younger! His gaze turned more serious. "We're actually here because we have reason to suspect the witch cult is nearby. In the past, they have attacked villages and towns indiscriminately, and we worry for the safety of the village."</p>
<p>Milde's face morphed into surprise, then horror. "The witch cult… first the Wolgarm attack, now this? It seems Arlam Village has not had good luck lately, has it?" She looked expectantly at Subaru. "We know about how you put your life on the line for our safety before, and we are in your debt. I will be happy to listen to your direction in this matter. What would you have us do on our end?"</p>
<p>Subaru's eyebrows rose. "I didn't realize anyone here knew the specifics of that attack… Well, I do appreciate it. Rem and I are going to search the surrounding area to try to smoke out the cult. It would be best if everyone gathered in their houses and stayed inside for the majority of today while we look for them."</p>
<p>Milde hesitated, then nodded. "It will be an inconvenience, but an inconvenience borne of necessity. If Subaru says it is important and that we are in danger, I am certain I can convince everyone else to cooperate."</p>
<p>Subaru let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me. I want to make sure everyone is safe, but until we can pinpoint their exact location this is the best we can do." He seemed to think of something else a second later and added: "Do you have a way to signal to us if you spot someone unknown in the village?"</p>
<p>Milde thought on this a moment. "We have special rocks we can add to the fireplace that can change the color of the smoke produced. If we see someone in the village, we can do this. As long as you aren't too far away from the village you should be able to see it."</p>
<p>Subaru nodded. "That will work fine, thanks."</p>
<p>"Then I will go relay the instructions to the rest of the village." She turned to go, then looked back. "Good luck to the both of you, and thank you for protecting us."</p>
<p>Subaru watcher her go, then turned to Rem. "Ready to go witch cultist hunting?"</p>
<p>Rem readied her Morningstar, smiling grimly. "I thought you would never ask."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They began their search in earnest, checking the immediate forest surrounding the village. Every few minutes, Subaru would check the sky for colored smoke in the direction of the village. So far there was nothing, but he had to remain vigilant in case they snuck by.</p>
<p>After a couple of hours without uncovering the cult, they were becoming disheartened.</p>
<p>"Where are those monsters hiding…" Rem asked to nobody in particular, annoyance clear on her face.</p>
<p>Subaru was of a similar mind. "I really thought my scent would have drawn them out by now. Is it possible they're a little farther out? We didn't know the exact time of the village attack after all."</p>
<p>Rem nodded. "It's possible. If we extend our search a little farther, Rem thinks we should still be able to see the smoke if it is sent up."</p>
<p>"All right, let's go look near that rocky outcrop then. That just screams 'I'm hiding evil people in me.'" Subaru said, walking toward the aforementioned area. As he drew near, he felt a chill, followed by the sound of rustling robes.</p>
<p>Rem stopped beside him, fury in her eyes as she took in the witch cultists surrounding them.</p>
<p>"I guess I was right on the money…" Subaru whispered to Rem, then in a normal voice: "Hello fellow followers of the Witch! I was hoping to speak with Petelguese the Archbishop. Is he in that direction then?" He asked, pointing toward the rocky area.</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, then they all knelt as one. The one closest to him nodded, answering Subaru's question.</p>
<p>"Well perfect then. I'll just be off to see him, important witch cult matters to attend to and all that. If you could just let me through?" Subaru said, appearing nonchalant even as he was sweating through his clothes.</p>
<p>The cultists parted, allowing passage toward their leader. As Subaru passed, they quickly closed their ranks again, leaving Rem trapped inside.</p>
<p>Alarm and worry crossed Subaru's face, and he quickly added. "Ah, please also allow this woman to pass. She is with me, Petelguese will want her to remain unharmed. She is vital to his plans, after all."</p>
<p>For a moment, Subaru did not think they would. He began planning out how he would attack them without injuring Rem in the process. In the middle of his quick preparations, he was surprised to see their ranks open once more, allowing Rem to skirt past.</p>
<p>Subaru whispered a silent thank you to whoever might be listening up above. "Excellent work. If you could, please remain in the area until our business with the Archbishop is concluded. We may have use of you."</p>
<p>In unison, they all nodded their heads, then disappeared into the surrounding foliage. Once they left, Subaru sagged down, Rem supporting him from the side.</p>
<p>"Well that was just terrifying. Good thing I have a great poker face, eh Rem?" He said weakly toward her.</p>
<p>"Rem does not know what poker is, but Subaru-kun handled that situation very well." Her eyes narrowed at the ground as if it offended her. "And Rem believes she handled her part as well. Sister should know we have encountered them now, and can lead them to us."</p>
<p>Subaru straightened back up, standing under his own power again. "So now all we have to do is buy time for the reinforcements to arrive. Well if there's one thing Natsuki Subaru was ever great at, it's wasting time!"</p>
<p>He turned toward the direction that housed the Archbishop Petelgeuse Romani-Contee, and began walking. "Just follow my lead."</p>
<p>Rem smiled and followed. "I would be happy to."</p>
<p>Into the den of evil they go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Won't Someone Lend a Hand?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ram jolted up. An intense feeling of bloodlust overwhelmed her, making it difficult to think straight.</p><p>She stood stock still as she processed the emotions. Slowly, it began to fade as calmer emotions of affection began bubbling forth. Ram wasn't entirely a fan of this part of their connection. It felt too much like intruding on Rem's relationship with Subaru for her. But in order to make sure her sister was safe, it was necessary.</p><p>She shook her head. Feeling much more level headed, she strode toward the nearest door and began her role in the plan. She needed to quickly convince the others in the mansion of the danger her sister and Subaru were in, and get them there quickly.</p><p>First things first then. She immediately closed the door in front of her. "Oh Great Spirit Beatrice-sama. I need to speak with you on matters of importance concerning Subaru that you will wish you know about." She said, speaking to the closed door. Honestly, she felt a little foolish doing this, but Subaru assured her Beatrice would hear.</p><p>She continued. "If you wish to hear and speak with me, please allow me entry into the Forbidden Library." Her piece done, she hesitantly reached out her hand toward the door handle, turning it and pulling the door open.</p><p>What greeted her was not the expected guest room, but rather rows and rows of books on either side. In the center sat Beatrice on her stool, attempting to look disinterested as she watched Ram come in out of the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"So, what information have you brought Betty? What was so important you decided to intrude upon Betty's room for the first time, I suppose."</p><p>Ram bowed her head in deference. "Your pupil has put himself into danger yet again. It seems he is making a habit of this, and has dragged my sister into it as well."</p><p>Beatrice's eyes bored into Ram's bowed head. "What kind of danger? And how have you come to know of it?"</p><p>Ram raised her head, making eye contact with Beatrice. "My sister and I share a special connection. We can feel each other's emotions at a certain distance. I felt bloodlust on par with that I've felt before from my sister, in our encounters with the Witch Cult. I believe the two of them to be in danger."</p><p>Beatrice sighed, closing her eyes. "That boy is more trouble than he is worth, I suppose. He is determined to waste the effort I have put into him, in fact. Perhaps he is not worth the trouble after all?" She said, seemingly to herself.</p><p>Ram stiffened. That line of thinking was not acceptable. "Beatrice-sama, I hope you will allow me to be upfront with you. Subaru, for all his faults also has a lot of potential. Not only that, he is working for the betterment of those in Roswaal-sama's domain. Surely those are good reasons to assist us?"</p><p>Beatrice scoffed, opening her eyes. "Betty does not care what happens to the Mathers' domain. Betty is surprised you would speak up in the boy's defense however. Has his charm affected you, much the same way it affects the blue haired maid?" She asked derisively.</p><p>"Beatrice-sama, I do not like what you are insinuating. My sister and Subaru have entered into a relationship, and it would not be proper to have such thoughts." Ram said heatedly. She coughed, then continued at a more acceptable volume. "Subaru has shown me his resolve, and I have decided to put my faith in him moving forward based on what I saw. Won't you do the same?"</p><p>Beatrice looked thoughtful. "He does have promise, even if he does get into trouble constantly. Betty would almost say he needs someone to watch over him more often than not, and that role seems to be Betty's more often than not, even you recognize it if you came to tell Betty, I suppose."</p><p>Ram said nothing. In truth, finding Beatrice had been the most important, but she also intended to enlist Emilia's help as well. The monster they were up against would demand as much help as they could get after all.</p><p>Betty continued, almost as if to herself. "I can't think why such a problem person would be Betty's They… This is going to annoy me, in fact!" She ended, stomping her foot in a huff.</p><p>Ram stared at her antics emotionlessly. "Time is short and I must find Emilia-sama and Roswaal-sama. If you wish to help us, please meet us in the main hall in a few minutes." She said before bowing and leaving out the door of the Forbidden Archive.</p><p>"…" Beatrice watched her leave. "That pink haired maid is really impertinent I suppose." She hopped off the stool, dusted off her dress and headed toward the door.</p><hr/><p>Ram hurried through the halls now. She had wasted much time in convincing Beatrice to come to their aid, but she was a strong potential ally and Ram knew it would take the most time to sway her.</p><p>She made sure to stay connected to her sister during this time and could feel her anxiety and worry, but it didn't appear they were in a direct confrontation yet. She frowned. At this rate their support wouldn't make it to them in time.</p><p>She spotted a flash of silver turning a corner. "Ah! Emilia-sama!" Ram cried out, rushing around the corner and almost running into the stopped half-elf, coming just inches from her face.</p><p>Emilia looked concerned. "Yes Ram? Is something the matter?" She asked, unperturbed by the proximity of the maid's face to hers.</p><p>Ram coughed, stepping back before responding. "I have reason to believe that Subaru and Rem have spotted the Witch Cult near the village, and will soon be engaged in battle with them. Will you help me provide them support?"</p><p>Normally, Ram would never have asked Emilia for assistance. But Subaru was quite insistent she ask the silver haired woman, citing such things as 'she'll never let me hear the end of it how I didn't let her help' and 'Subaru broke a promise how could he do that'. As such, the situation was closer to resembling Subaru asking for Emilia's help, with Ram acting as the go-between.</p><p>Emilia's eyes grew wide, and she gasped. "The Witch Cult, and so near? They're in danger! We have to help them immediately." She said, and looked to Ram for confirmation. "Do you know where they are, can you lead us to them?"</p><p>Ram nodded. "I know they can't be too far from the village. Once we are there, I should be able to feel where my sister is, or use my Clairvoyance to find them."</p><p>"I see. Let's not waste any more time then!" Emilia said, and began running down the hallway toward the main hall.</p><p>Ram ran alongside. "Emilia-sama, before that, have you seen my master Roswaal-sama? I had hoped to petition him for aid."</p><p>Emilia slowed down a little at this question. "I forgot. Roswaal said there was something urgent in the Capital that came up, and he wanted me to come along so I could get exposure and experience in preparation for the Royal Selection."</p><p>Her eyes brimmed with determination. "That doesn't take priority though, helping Subaru and Rem does. We should also find him in the front, so let's continue there." She picked up speed again, and Ram had to struggle to keep up. She hadn't suspected the half-elf was so fast just from looking at her.</p><p>Shortly, they arrived in the main hall. Roswaal stood there with an amused grin plastered on his face. "Ram, how nice of you to see us off. Are you ready to head to the Capital Emilia-sama?"</p><p>Emilia shook her head. "Subaru and Rem are in danger from the Witch Cult Roswaal. We can't go to the Capital right now, they need us."</p><p>Roswaal's grin fast turned into a frown. "Is that so? And how have we come to know of this? Where are they presently?"</p><p>Ram spoke up now. "They went to the village early this morning to procure supplies and meet with the villagers. Subaru wanted to go today because he just couldn't resist the cute kids vying for his attention." She said, giving the best excuse she could think of why they went earlier than the standard. "Furthermore, I felt intense bloodlust from Rem through our shared connection. The only other times I've felt this from her was in relation to the Witch Cult."</p><p>"I see…" Roswaal said, his face turning thoughtful. "And since that feeling of bloodlust, what have you felt from your sister? Has that subsided?"</p><p>Ram hesitated. "Yes… the bloodlust has been reigned in, but I can still feel it below the surface of her emotions. Anxiety, worry. The three are warring for domination. I fear it is not long before they find themselves with no option but to fight to protect your domain Roswaal-sama."</p><p>"That does sound a bit bothersome. However, your sister and Subaru-kun are becoming quite strong, are they not? I rather think they should be able to handle some Witch cultists on their own. If you disagree though Ram, I give you leave to go assist them in handling the problem."</p><p>He turned to Emilia. "Emilia-sama and I have something we need to take care of in the capital, but I am confident the three of you can repel the invaders. Come, let us be off." He said, gesturing toward Emilia.</p><p>Ram was speechless. She was grateful that Roswaal thought so highly of the three of them, but he didn't understand the level of the danger they were facing. Not that she could so easily tell him that either.</p><p>Emilia made no move to join him. "I'm sorry Roswaal, but my duty comes first to the people nearest me. If there's something I can do to help those in front of me, I will not hesitate. Currently, Subaru, Rem, and the villagers need me. I will be joining Ram in providing support."</p><p>Roswaal's frown became more pronounced. "If you go to assist them, you are doing the same as saying you do not trust in their abilities. Furthermore, you may jeopardize your future prospects by not making appearances at major events such as this one." His stare pierced through her. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"</p><p>Emilia gulped, but nodded. "Ram would not have asked if she didn't believe they were in sufficient danger. Regardless of what might happen, I'm going to help." She matched Roswaal's stare in intensity.</p><p>He sighed and looked away. "Fine fine, if that's what you wish. But I'm going in your place at the very least to represent your interests." He said, idly waving his hand.</p><p>Roswaal opened the main doors, staring up into the sky. He turned back around to face them. "Let's hope what you're doing is worth it, Emilia-sama." He said with a smile, before lifting off the ground and flying out of sight.</p><p>Emilia let out a sigh of relief. Ram turned to her, surprised to see tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "Are you all right Emilia-sama? I'm sorry for asking this of you, I didn't mean to come between you and the Royal Selection."</p><p>Emilia took a moment to compose herself. "No Ram, I'm grateful you told me what was going on. I want to know so that no matter what happens, it's my choice. And I chose to stay behind to help, so that's what I'm going to do. Now – " She looked around, then back at Ram. "Is there anything else we need before we go? I imagine time is of the essence."</p><p>Ram shook her head. "No, we must go now. Too much time has passed already and I fear we may not make it in time."</p><p>A new voice joined the hall. "Well then, it's Betty's time to shine, I suppose. Let me show you a spell only a Yin master could accomplish." Beatrice said, stepping into view, her hand glowing black.</p><hr/><p>Subaru stepped into the clearing, noting the Archbishop standing alone in the center of it. Rem followed cautiously behind, never letting the man leave her line of sight.</p><p>He stopped a few feet behind the man who appeared to be muttering to himself incessantly. After a minute, Petelguese seemed to notice something was amiss and bent in half backwards, looking at the two of them.</p><p>"Oho? Who is this that has decided to sneak up on me? My subordinates didn't even let me know you were coming in advance; this is very rare." He said, looking speculatively at them.</p><p>His eyes widened as he took in Subaru grimacing. "You are loved by the Witch… Are you by chance, Pride?"</p><p>Subaru spread his arms and laughed. "Why yes, Archbishop of Sloth, I am Natsuki Subaru, the Archbishop of Pride! I have come to introduce myself and my Subordinate to my fellow Archbishop, and to discuss the plans for the future."</p><p>Rem's eyes widened, but otherwise she didn't react to Subaru's claims. Behind her back, her grip tightened on her Morningstar.</p><p>Petelgeuse straightened up and turned around, facing them properly. Suddenly, his face was inches away from Subaru's face, and he had to force himself to not jump back out of fright and disgust. "Na-Ts-U-Ki Su-Ba-Ru? Weird name." He said, pulling his head back.</p><p>Subaru tried very hard not to comment on the insanity that was Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti. "Weird or not, that's the name I was given at birth and I'm quite attached to it. Now, what brings you to this place? Anything I can help with?"</p><p>Petelgeuse paused, then his words exploded from him in a frenzy. "The ORDEAL! For the half-elf girl of course! The day is upon us to show the world the love of the WITCH!" He looked inquisitively at Subaru and Rem. "Were you sent here by your Gospel to assist us in the Ordeal?"</p><p>Subaru coughed. "Indeed, we were sent by the words written in my Gospel! They foretold that I would come to this very location and assist you in any way I could with the Ordeal. I simply asked what you were doing to verify that the information I had in my Gospel matched up. But I needn't have worried. It is always right, after all."</p><p>Petelgeuse nodded vigorously, biting at his fingers as he did so. "Yes Yes Yes Yes! The Gospel never lies! It is the connection to the Witch that lets us know her will, how best to spread her love to the world!"</p><p>All at once, he arrested his movement. "Though… I don't remember reading about your arrival in my Gospel… Maybe it changed, and I need to take a look at it again." Petelgeuse said, before rummaging around in his coat.</p><p>He triumphantly pulled out a small black book that Subaru recognized as a Gospel. Before he flipped it open, he looked at Subaru suspiciously. "Perhaps you should take a look at your Gospel as well, just to be safe. We don't want to go against the writ."</p><p>Subaru held up his hands in defense, caught off guard. "Aha, well I actually just consulted mine before walking into this clearing and it hadn't changed, so I think I'm fine. Besides- " He looked at Petelgeuse with a disapproving stare. "I care too much for the Witch to let anyone see me consulting the Gospel. Too many opportunities for an enemy to potentially steal or damage it."</p><p>At this, Petelgeuse hurriedly stashed the Gospel back in his coat, staring at Rem as he slowly backed away. "No one will ever doubt my love for the Witch! I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He said, turning and running into a nearby cave.</p><p>Rem turned to Subaru. "Rem was not ready for that madman, even your explanations paled in comparison to seeing the insanity in person."</p><p>Subaru scratched his cheek. "Yeah, seeing it for a second time now I'm more immune to it, but I swear I was having a stroke or something watching him carry on."</p><p>A loud screech echoed from the cave. Rem and Subaru looked toward each other, then without a word ran in the opposite direction. Betelgeuse was likely not happy they lied to him, and would want vengeance.</p><p>They ran full sprint into the forest, in the hopes of buying more time. Subaru felt a chill on the back of his neck, and turned around while running to see Petelgeuse flying toward them on what looked like a … giant purple hand?</p><p>"What the…" he said, confounded. "Hey Rem, you seeing this or am I going crazy?" he said, jerking his head toward the impossibility behind them.</p><p>She looked back and almost stumbled over an uncovered root. Quickly regaining her balance, she responded. "That monster is flying toward us somehow, you are correct. We won't be able to stay ahead of him for long."</p><p>"In that case…" Subaru stopped and turned around, holding his hands out in front of him. "Let's make our stand here then!"</p><p>Rem nodded and readied her weapon, intent to strike the rapidly approaching Archbishop.</p><p>Petelgeuse flew up to them via his uncommon method of transportation, rage evident on his face. "How dare you lie to me? Where is your Gospel? What does it really say? I cannot fathom that the Witch would require her believers to fight amongst ourselves."</p><p>Subaru held his hands up sheepishly. "You got me crazy man! I don't actually have a Gospel. I'm not even a witch cultist. Honestly, if I could get rid of this disgusting smell that lingers on me I wouldn't even hesitate."</p><p>Petelgeuse gasped, scratching at his eyes as he rolled around on the giant hand. To Rem, it was disturbing to see him roll on air but she concentrated on the direness of the situation despite the absurdity.</p><p>"To deny the Witch's love is unheard of. Such things should not should not should not be said! Whatever the Witch sees in you is being wasted." He abruptly straightened up, addressing them calmly. "I see now. I need to force you to admit your errors, and show you how great her love is."</p><p>Rem stepped forward in front of Subaru, eyes narrowing at the Archbishop. "Rem thinks he means to go on the offensive. We may be in trouble here."</p><p>Suddenly, two hands protruded out of Petelgeuse's back and darted toward them. Subaru grabbed Rem's arm and pulled her to the side, barely evading them.</p><p>Petelgeuse's eyes widened. "No, no no no no no no. How can you SEE them!?" He said, and began biting at his fingers again. "Only I'm allowed to see this precious gift bestowed upon me by the Witch, Only me… No one else is allowed."</p><p>More hands sprouted up out of his back, two, four, six more. They continued multiplying, spilling out of him like a plague. Finally, he stood back up, looking at them with a solemn expression. "Die."</p><p>The many hands flew toward them faster than Subaru could react. He shielded Rem with his body and braced for impact.</p><p>"How abhorrent, I suppose."</p><p>A barrier came into being in front of Rem and Subaru, shielding them from the onslaught of Unseen Hands. Subaru looked back and was relieved to see Ram standing with Beatrice and Emilia just behind them.</p><p>"I see you managed to hold out Subaru. Not bad, for a butler." Ram said dismissively.</p><p>Subaru sighed. "Yeah yeah, I know you don't expect much from me. But I'm at least capable of this much."</p><p>Emilia giggled. "Don't let her fool you Subaru. She was reeeeeeeally worried about the two of you."</p><p>Ram looked sharply at Emilia, a tinge of color adorning her cheeks. "Emilia-sama, I will have to pay you back appropriately for that remark."</p><p>"Oi. Who are these people?" The group's attention was refocused back at Petelgeuse who had not continued his attack after the initial outpouring of hands.</p><p>Subaru laughed. "This is the cavalry Petelgeuse! You're in trouble now, these are some of the strongest people I know."</p><p>Emilia looked confused. "But Subaru, aren't we the only people you know?"</p><p>He laughed nervously. "No!... I know Reinhardt. And Felt, and Rom. Oh and I guess that creepy clown. I guess he couldn't make it, huh?"</p><p>"Roswaal-sama had urgent business in the capital to attend to. In truth, he wanted Emilia-sama to go as well, but her sense of duty led her here to you. Be grateful I could garner this much support." Ram said stoically.</p><p>"Ah I see… I'm sorry to make you miss that then Emilia, but thank you for coming." His focus shifted to Beatrice. "But I'm most surprised you agreed to help us Beako, not that I'm….complaining?" He trailed off as he got a better look at the smaller girl. "Beatrice?"</p><p>Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at the Archbishop with a haunted look of longing. "Juice…? Is that really you?"</p><p>Petelgeuse angled his head unnaturally, staring at her. "Oh? Who is this to speak to me so familiarly?" He shuffled forward, his body heavy from the many uses of his Authority. "He shielded his eyes from the sun as he peered at Beatrice. "Hmm… You remind me of someone I once knew. BUT!" He crossed his arms in front of himself. "She died. End of story, thanks for coming and goodbye." He finished casually and without warning, countless hands suddenly shooting forward toward Beatrice.</p><p>She was too far. Subaru couldn't react in time, and the Archbishop's Authority was not perceivable to anyone else present.</p><p>The hands skewered through her multiple times, lifting her off her feet and into the air. Beatrice let out a surprised 'oh'. She stared down at her impaled chest detachedly, then back at Petelgeuse. The hands slipped from her body, dropping her to the ground with a soft 'thump'.</p><p>"PETELGEUSE!" Subaru roared, running toward him with his fist cocked back. Before he could reach him, 3 chunks of ice solidly impacted his body, lodging deep in his chest and head.</p><p>"…Despicable." Emilia said, disgust on her face visible as she stared at the man with her hand still outstretched, mana coalescing at the tips of her fingers. She watched him a moment more to see him hit the floor, then ran to Beatrice's side.</p><p>Subaru glanced at the Archbishop's unmoving form, then ran to Beatrice's side as well. Light poured out of the wound made by Petelgeuse's Authority, and Beatrice's body was slowly fading away. She smiled weakly up at Subaru as he approached. "It would appear… Betty's time is up… I suppose."</p><p>"No…" Subaru stared in horror at Beatrice's disappearing form, then snapped his gaze to Emilia. "Emilia, isn't there anything you can do for her!?"</p><p>Emilia reached out her hands toward Beatrice hesitantly, then pulled them back. She shook her head sadly. "I do not know how to heal a spirit. I don't even know if it can be done. I'm sorry Subaru."</p><p>The rest of the world was muted. All Subaru could concentrate on was Beatrice's face, still smiling even as her body disappeared. Then, even that too was gone, nothing left to signify that she had ever been there in the first place.</p><p>He felt a vague sensation of being pulled out of the way, and dully directed his gaze at whatever did so. Rem had her Morningstar in her hand and was using it to attack a Witch Cultist while pulling him along. Looking around, he saw his friends fighting several enemies all at once, threatening to overpower them.</p><p>He looked down at his hands. Then brought them up sharply into his cheeks. He felt his thinking get less muddled. This wasn't the time to get distracted. He looked at the nearest cultist and felt the rage bubble up inside him. "MINYA!"</p><p>The cultist was impaled straight through the head with crystallized mana. Within seconds, another was already in his stead, forcing them on the defensive. Subaru hazarded a gaze over at the Archbishop's prone form, but between the blood draining into the ground below and the lack of breath he was reasonably confident he was dead.</p><p>Emilia, Ram, Rem and Subaru regrouped, forming a defensive line against the enemy. Emilia and Subaru were keeping them at bay with long range attacks, with Rem and Ram cutting down any that got too close. "Rem does not think they will be easily defeated, but our coordination is good." Rem remarked, bashing in the head of another cultist that got too close.</p><p>Ram made a pained noise, gritting her teeth. She had been nicked by a blade before tearing the cultist to shreds. "Let's just finish those that dared to attack Roswaal-sama's domain."</p><p>They continued in this manner for a few minutes as the enemy numbers became reduced further and further. Then, they heard a familiar cackling emerging from the woods.</p><p>"No… no way…" Subaru said, turning slowly to look at the direction the noise emanated from. A woman with similar clothing to Petelgeuse's emerged, laughing while bending her head at an odd angle. "The love you felt for that girl, I felt it deeply impressed onto my body! Truly, you are not…SLOTHFUL." She said, bending backwards and splaying her arms out to her sides.</p><p>Emilia shuddered. "What is this… this person feels the same as the enemy I took down, but I know I killed him…"</p><p>Puck came out from behind Emilia's hair, glaring at the maniacal woman. "You took down his physical body Lia, but it looks like we're dealing with more than that this time. An Archbishop of Sin that is also a spirit, and can transfer their incorporeal form to another host. That is what we are facing this time Lia."</p><p>Subaru stared in hatred as the woman straightened back up, still smiling crazily at them. "Yes yes spirit, you have quite discerning eyes don't you? Let's see just how much that will help in the rematch taking place beginning now. Show me your dedication!" She said, as hands began to pour out of female Petelgeuese's back, rushing straight for the group.</p><p>Round two of this loop had begun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>